Nadzieja na nowe życie
by SusanooMST
Summary: To pierwszy fanfik, mój i kolegi Jackala. Przepraszamy za ewentualne błędy. Miłej lektury.
1. Nowy świat

Skazany na banicję błąkałem się bez celu. Ciągle myślałem dlaczego tak się stało i dlaczego dostałem szansę? Przecież jestem złym człowiekiem, wyrządziłem tyle zła a tu spotyka mnie takie coś. Rzeczywiście dostałem drugą szansę ale nie wiedziałem co teraz mam zrobić. Jedyną moją nadzieją była znienawidzona niegdyś przeze mnie rasa Na'vi . Dookoła mnie było mnóstwo pięknych roślin o soczystych kolorach tęczy. Aromat z ich kwiatów i owoców unosił się w świeżym leśnym powietrzu. Nagle pojawiła się grupa prolemurów przemierzająca dżunglę w poszukiwaniu owoców bananowca, nie zwracały na mnie uwagi zajęte swoimi sprawami. Doszedłem na skraj dżungli do wodopoju, gdzie małe grupki yerików co jakiś czas podbiegały napić się wody. Były matki z młodymi oraz pojedyncze dorosłe osobniki, kilka pa'li przemierzało dżunglę w poszukiwaniu pożywienia . Woda w rzece była krystalicznie czysta, dno było całkowicie widoczne, chociaż było głęboko na ok 3 metry, po dnie przemieszczały się jakieś miejscowe żyjątka przypominające raki oraz małże. Było także mnóstwo kolorowych ryb. Dookoła panowała niesamowita cisza, choć dobiegały mnie odgłosy lasu, to czułem niesamowitą harmonię i spokój, mój umysł, dusza i ciało stały się jednością. Takie uczucie było mi obce, nie wiedziałem już wcale kim jestem i co tutaj robię? Jednego byłem pewien, nie było szansy powrotu. Usiadłem na dużym kamieniu jeszcze raz analizowałem to co się stało od początku do końca, rzecz jasna jestem teraz jednym z nich czy mi się to podoba czy nie i nagle poczułem dotyk dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem piękną kobietę, mimo że była Na'vi. Miała włosy poskręcane w warkoczyki z ponawlekanymi koralikami , były bardzo długie prawie tak jak jej warkocz.  
Za prawym uszkiem było kilka kolorowych piórek, ogonek był do połowy owinięty sznureczkiem, miała piękny amulet z szlachetnym kamieniem pośrodku o tak pięknym zielono-żółtym kolorze jak jej duże śliczne zmysłowe oczy. Piersi delikatnie przysłaniał naszyjnik z różnokolorowych piór. Na przepasce było namalowane drzewo, przywołujące na myśl godło rodowe klanu z którego zapewne pochodziła. Obok przepaski miała sztylet, jego rękojeść z kości tytanodera była pięknie ozdobiona motywami plemiennymi.  
Przez ramię miała przewieszony łuk z ciemnego drzewa, był wykonany bardzo profesjonalnie, z pewnością wyszedł z pod ręki jakiegoś wielkiego rzemieślnika. Nieznajoma spytała się mnie łagodnym tonem ale w swoim ojczystym języku:

- Kim jestem? Kogo szukam?

Nie potrafiłem wytłumaczyć jej dlaczego tu jestem i czego szukam, było to zbyt skomplikowane i sam nie do końca to rozumiałem wiedząc, że powiedziawszy prawdę kim tak naprawdę jestem to z pewnością moje nowe życie nie potrwało by długo.  
Po chwili namysłu powiedziałem, że jestem tu bo dostałem drugą szansę oraz, że znalazłem tu spokój ducha jakiego nigdy nie doświadczyłem, poniekąd była to prawda. Nieznajoma powiedziała:

- Widzę twoją duszę, jej rozdarcie między dobrem i złem, ale nie martw się, nie jest dla ciebie za późno. Mój Lud przyjmie Cię, będziesz widział po raz drugi - na zawsze, zaznasz ponownie spokoju - do końca swych dni, a teraz chodź ze mną.

- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc ? _- zapytałem z niepewnością. _

- Bo widzę, że jesteś zagubiony, obserwowałam Cię od pewnego czasu, dlatego postanowiłam Ci pomóc.

Jak ona może widzieć we mnie dobroć skoro sam jej nie dostrzegłem w sobie, ale skoro tak mówiła to może być w tym prawda ,dodało mi to nadziei, że mogę się zmienić.  
Szliśmy całą drogę przepięknym lasem. Patrzyłem się jak zahipnotyzowany na nią i na otaczającą nas zewsząd przyrodę. Zatrzymaliśmy się, spojrzałem na jej oczy, wyrażały ciekawość. Chwilkę później zapytała się mnie jak się nazywam, odpowiedziałem, że Jack. Początkowo miała problem z wypowiedzeniem mojego imienia. Gdy już byłyśmy blisko wioski powiedziała mi:

- Zbliżamy się, poczekaj zaraz wrócę _- uśmiechając się przy tym._

Nie czekałem długo, wkrótce przyszła z wodzem klanu i miejscową Tsahìk, jak się później dowiedziałem byli oni jej rodzicami. Ukłoniłem się z szacunkiem. Moja znajoma chciała odwzajemnić mój gest. Jej rodzice chcieli ją powstrzymać, ale sami też się ukłonili. Przez chwilę zamarłem, pomyślałem że wiedzieli kim jestem ale na szczęście nie znali prawdy o mnie.Poczułem wielką ulgę, chwilkę później zaprowadzili mnie do wioski. Moja znajoma powiedziała, że śmiesznie wyglądam i dodała:

- Musimy coś na to poradzić.

Podała mi przepaskę, spytałem się:

- Co to za strój?

Zaczęła się uroczo śmiać i odpowiedziała mi, że wszyscy noszą takie przepaski i jeśli chcę pozostać to powinienem ją nosić. Przytaknąłem głową i poszedłem się przebrać. Gdy przyszedłem zobaczyłem rosnący uśmiech na jej twarzy. Przypuszczalnie rozśmieszyło ją, że za bardzo nie potrafiłem zawiązać przepaski o mój ogon. Podeszła do mnie i pomogła mi w tym, czułem się nieco skrępowany. Udaliśmy się spożyć posiłek, wszyscy byli w doskonałych humorach, moja nowa przyjaciółka zapoznała mnie z resztą klanu, wszyscy byli mi przychylni. Na moment odeszła i gdy pojawiła się ponownie, trzymała dwa małe naczynia. Wręczyła mi jedno, dając mi swoim gestem do zrozumienia "na zdrowie". Wychyliłem zawartość czarki, która okazała się na tyle mocna, że zakaszlałem. Moja towarzyszka poklepała mnie po plecach z nieukrywanym uśmiechem. Gdy mi przeszło spojrzałem na jej oczy, były cudowne, nie było w nich zawiści i mściwości , były takie szczere, takie różne od tego co znałem. Powiedziałem jej to, po czym ujrzałem uroczy rumieniec na jej twarzy oraz delikatny uśmiech. Przez moment nastała niezręczna cisza. Moja nowa znajoma zaproponowała mi, abyśmy zatańczyli. Z radością przystałem na jej propozycję _(niedawno poznana piękna kobieta proponuje mi taniec mmm...)_. Muzyka była początkowo bardzo żywiołowa i energiczna, a po chwili bardziej spontaniczna i wyraźnie wolniejsza. Moja znajoma powiedziała swoim aksamitnym głosem:

- Połóż dłonie na mojej tali.

Teraz to ja się zarumieniłem. Z lekkim oporem, ale jednak położyłem dłonie na jej smukłych biodrach. Nie sądziłem, ze będzie to taki trudne.

- Spokojnie Jack. To tylko taniec.

Owszem był to tylko taniec, ale nigdy jeszcze nie tańczyłem z taką piękną kobietą; jej talia ,oczy ,usta ,włosy… Mógłbym tak wymieniać bez końca. Nagle oprzytomniałem myśląc, co ja gadam, przecież ona jest Na'vi, ale potem nasunęła mi się następna myśl, że przecież ja też jestem teraz Na'vi. Podczas tańca zadała mi pytanie patrząc prosto w oczy:

- Chcesz się od nas uczyć czy przebyłeś tylko by zdobyć nasze zaufanie? 

Chwilę milczałem, zastanawiając się co odpowiedzieć :

- Jestem tu nie zupełnie z własnej woli, ale podoba mi się u was. Nie jestem zdrajcą, szpiegiem lub kimś w tym rodzaju.

Te słowa ją uspokoiły, widziałem to po jej oczach. Czas strasznie szybko leciał i zrobiło się późno. Większość Na'vi zaczęła już się rozchodzić, moja znajoma zaprowadziła mnie do miejsca przeznaczonego na spoczynek. Na pożegnanie uśmiechnęła się i pozwiedzała:

- Jutro zaczynamy naukę. Rozmawiałam z moją mamą i zgodziła się bym to ja pomogła Ci widzieć.

- To wspaniale, nie wiem jak Ci to powiedzieć ale polubiłem Cię i jesteś bardzo miła.

(_oraz piękna, dodałem w myślach)._

- Wszyscy Na'vi są dla siebie życzliwi, to u nas naturalne. Do jutra, miłej nocy Jack.

Chciałem się zapytać jak brzmi jej imię, ale już odeszła, postanowiłem sobie, że jutro na pewno ją o to zapytam… Położyłem się spać...

Noc prędko ustąpiła miejsca dniowi. Śniły mi się sceny z mojego dawnego ziemskiego życia. Było w nim wiele zła, głównie z moim udziałem. Obudziły mnie promienie wschodzącego słońca o intensywnej karmazynowej toni barw, przebijające się przez gałęzie, padając na moją twarz. Po przebudzeniu, mój hamak sam się otworzył. Byłem bardzo wypoczęty mimo to że miałem niepokojące sny. Widząc, że inne hamaki są już puste udałem się na dół Domowego Drzewa. Moja przyjaciółka stała przy jednym z zewnętrznych korzeni, jakby specjalnie czekała na mnie. Podszedłem do niej, a ona na mój widok od razu wypowiedziała słowa:

- Widzę Cię.

Słowa te zabrzmiały bardzo głęboko, jakby pochodziły z jej wnętrza, na pewno miały w sobie jakieś drugie dno i wyrażały coś więcej niż tylko to, że mnie widzi. Odpowiedziałem mojej przyjaciółce tym samym zwrotem, ale na jej pięknej twarzy pojawił się lekki niepokój.

- Jack, chyba nie wiesz co oznaczają dokładnie te słowa?

- Owszem, wyczułem w nich jakieś tajemnicze przesłanie.

- Bo tak jest. Otóż wszyscy bracia i siostry witają się nawzajem tymi słowami, ale wyrażają one twoje wnętrze, wdzięczność i szacunek do drugiej osoby, jakby pochodziły z twojej duszy.

- Wybacz, nie wiedziałem, jak poprawnie wypowiedzieć te słowa, pozwól, że przywitam Cię raz jeszcze.

- Oczywiście, Jack, ale to ja jestem Ci winna przeprosiny, gdyż nie mogłeś wiedzieć co znaczą te słowa, nie słysząc ich wcześniej.

Skupiony raz jeszcze powitałem moją przyjaciółkę.

- Widzę Cię siostro _- wykonałem ukłon. _

Moja znajoma lekko się uśmiechnęła mówiąc, że tym razem wypadło dobrze, ale nie muszę być tak bardzo oficjalny i ukłon nie był konieczny, ewentualnie lekkie skinięcie głową i przyłożenie palców do czoła. Tak też uczyniłem i dodałem:

-Dziękuję za lekcję siostro, konwersacje z tobą to dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt i przyjemność.

Na te słowa moja przyjaciółka lekko speszona i zarumieniona spytała się mnie, czy dobrze spałem. Odpowiedziałem, że śniło mi się wiele zła, ale potem ustąpiło to dziwnym pieśniom dobiegającym jakby z wewnątrz mnie, i były bardzo kojące i miłe.

- To Nasza Wszechmatka Eywa tuliła Cię do snu Jack, to jej głos słyszałeś i to ona przegnała zło z twoich snów. Każdy Na'vi słyszy jej pieśni w czasie snu, które z czasem stają się coraz piękniejsze, odzwierciedlają każdy przeżyty dzień.

-Kim jest Wszechmatka Eywa?

- Opowiem Ci o niej po posiłku, a teraz pospiesz się Jack, bo kto późno wstaje, ten jeść nie dostaje. _- uśmiechnęła się uroczo, a ja dalej nie znałem jej imienia.  
_

U stóp Domowego Drzewa wszyscy Na'vi już ucztowali, na palenisku gościły sześcionogi, oraz owoce.  
Co mnie zaskoczyło, że dla każdego była przygotowana odpowiednia porcja jedzenia, gdy się przysiedliśmy inni Na'vi powitali nas, moja koleżanka wskazała mi miejsce. Siedziałem razem z jej rodziną.  
Co ja robię, to nie w moim stylu, to wszystko jakieś dziwne a ci Na'vi jacyś ... może to tylko ściema, a jak wiedzą kim jestem. Gdyby tak... aaa wole nawet o tym nie myśleć.  
Po tych rozmyślaniach zebrałem się na odwagę i zapytałem moją przyjaciółkę, jak się nazywa, odpowiedziała mi:

- Nazywam się Na'viyä Tirea, a to są moi rodzice; moja mama Loratskxe, mój ojciec Txura Hufwe oraz moja młodsza siostra Lora Mokri i starszy brat Txantsana Aungia.

Przywitałem się ze wszystkimi, chyba mnie polubili. Po posiłku Na'viyä Tirea _(nareszcie wiem jak się nazywa)_ zabrała mnie na spacer do lasu, aby opowiedzieć mi o Eywie. Tłumaczyła mi, że dzięki niej cała planeta żyje w harmonii, mówiła mi jeszcze coś w rodzaju "szacunku" dla wszystkich żywych istot. Szacunek pomyślałem, po co to komu, przecież kto jest silniejszy ten wygrywa. Takie jest prawo a nie jakiś tam szacunek. Ale mimo tych dziwnych wywodów las był piękny. Nigdy nie myślałem, że mogę w ten sposób się na niego patrzyć, jakbym stanowił jego integralną część. Szliśmy dalej, Na'viyä Tirea opowiadała mi o Pandorze i zasadach obowiązujących na niej. Od czasu do czasu spoglądałem na nią tak dyskretnie by nie zauważyła, była taka piękna, wydaje mi się, że była najpiękniejszą kobietą jaką widziałem w życiu. Co ty gadasz człowieku, przecież to jest Na'vi, jak możesz tak myśleć, nie nie, muszę się jakoś ogarnąć._  
_Nagle usłyszałem krzyk, był to krzyk kobiety gdzieś w oddali, prawie w tej samej chwili zerwaliśmy się do biegu. Gdy dobiegliśmy do celu zobaczyłem jak jedna Na'vi trzyma czyjąś głowę na kolanach i prosi go by nie odchodził. Na'viyä Tirea drżącym głosem zapytała:

-Co się stało, czemu on jest ranny i kto to jest, jest ubrany jak Na'vi, ale to chodzący we śnie, ma pięć palców u nóg i rąk. Jest taki jak ty Jack, znasz go?

- Nie, pierwszy raz go widzę.

Nie była to prawda. Był to jakiś jajogłowy, współpracował z dr Grace Augustine , wiele razy go widywałem jako człowieka i nie lubiliśmy się za bardzo, w głowie było mu tylko jakieś paprotki podobnie jak tej całej Grace. Tajemnicza kobieta odpowiedziała po chwili:

- Nie wiem, ale uratował mnie, wybrałam się na polowanie i zobaczyłam kilku ludzi nieba z karabinami oraz jednego chodzącego nie-demona. Dla zabawy zaczęli do mnie strzelać, zaczęłam uciekać, ale potknęłam się i upadłam, na pewno zginęłabym ,gdyby nie on. Pojawił się z nikąd, jednego żołnierza zastrzelił z łuku a w tego nie-demona zaczął rzucać kamieniami by odwrócić jego uwagę. Potem usłyszałam jego krzyk i podbiegłam tam, ale leżał nieprzytomny, chyba tamci pomyśleli, że nie żyje i go zastawili. Potem wy się pojawiliście.  
Co oni tu robią , chyba szukają mojego avatara. Cholerni zdrajcy, jeszcze im mało, muszę jakoś zrobić z nimi porządek, jak skończę mój projekt to załatwię ich, tak zobaczą, że ze mną nie ma żartów a przecież jak to skończę to będę mógł się uwolnić od tych dziwnych Na'vi , nie wiem co Ci naukowcy w nich widzą. Ale trzeba przyznać niektóre ich kobiety są nawet fajne.

- Szybko trzeba go zabrać do nas , może jest jeszcze szansa.  
- Dobrze, że kule przeszły na wylot, jeśli szybko zatamujemy krwawienie to powinien wyzdrowieć.

A może lepiej bym mu nie pomagał, on może mnie znać. Pieprzyć to nie chce mu odbierać tej wątpliwej przyjemności bycia tutaj. Widząc, że ani Na'viyä Tirea, ani druga Na'vi za bardzo nie zdołały go podnieść to podszedłem i sam udźwignąłem jego dupsko. Cała droga była ciężka, ten koleś ważył chyba z tonę. Nieznana mi Na'vi po drodze zbierała jakieś zioła i opatrywała mu rany. Podczas drogi myślałem czy znaleźli to, czy dalej szukają ale miałem nadzieję, że dobrze to ukryłem. Gdy wreszcie doszliśmy do wioski Tsahìk zaopiekowała się nim, ale tamta Na'vi nie odchodziła od niego na krok.  
Teraz pozostało tylko czekać. Na'viyä Tirea zezłościła się do tego stopnia, że zaczęła syczeć szczerząc zęby, nawet w bojowej postawie wyglądała uroczo.

- Czemu tacy jesteście, czemu chcecie nas krzywdzić, przecież my chcemy żyć w pokoju. _(po chwili dodała)_

- Powiedz, że jesteś inny, powiedz mi że chcesz być jednym z nas.

Zamarłem słysząc te słowa przecież oni wszyscy kiedyś byli pod moją władzą i takie rzeczy to była norma każdej "badawczej" wyprawy. W tej chwili zacząłem gardzić sobą i wszystkim co robiłem do tej pory, byłem złym człowiekiem teraz dopiero to dostrzegłem, nie wiem w jaki sposób mogłem traktować Na'vi jak bezmyślne istoty? Są inteligentni, ale dziwni i tego zdania nie zmienię. Nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć rzuciłem po dłuższej chwili:

- Tacy ludzie nie zasługują na życie. _- myślałem o sobie._  
- Masz pomysł jak można by ich skłonić do opuszczenia naszego świata?

Miałem w głowie pewną myśl, była to chyba próba wymazania dawnych grzechów, ale było na to za wcześnie. Tak też jej odpowiedziałem. Dla uspokojenia postanowiliśmy kontynuować przerwane zwiedzanie lasu, zanim jeszcze zdążyliśmy się oddalić dobiegła do nas mała Lora Mokri, mówiąc:

- Siostro mogę iść z tobą i z twoim przyjacielem?

Na'viyä nie była w dobrym nastroju, ale opanowała się i wyraziła zgodę. Szliśmy tak dość długi czas mijając przecudne rośliny i drzewa, najbardziej rozmowna z nas trojga była Lora Mokri, chętnie opowiadała mi o lesie, byłem pod wrażeniem wiedzy i bystrości jej młodego umysłu. Na'viyä Tirea pozostawiła nas na chwilkę i powiedziała, że musi nazbierać jakichś roślin dla naszego nowego przybysza, nie zdołałem zapamiętać ich nazw. Poprosiła mnie abym popilnował jej siostrzyczkę. Usiedliśmy na kamieniach, zapytałem się jaką rolę pełni jej siostra w klanie?

-Jest księżniczką, tak jak ja, a nasz brat Txantsana Aungia będzie przyszłym wodzem klanu.

Gdy to usłyszałem to aż mnie zatkało. Mało ci tego co im narobiłeś, a na dodatek próbujesz poderwać księżniczkę tego klanu, jasna cholera to ona tam wtedy była, ona..._  
_W pierwszej chwili pociemniało mi w oczach. Znowu pomyślałem przecież jak oni się dowiedzą to nie będą się ze mną cackać, chciałem uciekać ale przecież oni nic nie wiedzieli i oby tak zostało.  
Lora Mokri zdziwiona moim głębokim zamyśleniem odezwała się spontanicznie:

- Chyba bardzo ją lubisz?  
- Co, kogo?  
- Jak kogo, moją siostrę.

Nie mogąc zebrać myśli powiedziałem:

- yyyyyyyy, tak lubię Ją, nawet bardzo._(Jack doigrasz się, doigrasz )._

Wreszcie pojawiła się Na'viyä Tirea. Jej siostra była dziwna, czułem jakby wiedziała o mnie wszystko.

- Znalazłam potrzebne rośliny, wracajmy, dziś jest już za późno na naukę.

Po powrocie do Domowego Drzewa podziękowałem moim przyjaciółkom za poświęcenie mi czasu, po czym rozstaliśmy się. Na'viyä Tirea i Lora Mokri gdzieś poszły, korzystając z okazji udałem do naszego nowego przybysza. Moim oczom ukazała się ta kobieta, czuwała nad tym nieznajomym, zapytałem się:

-Co z nim?  
-Dalej jest nieprzytomny, ale jest duża szansa, że się obudzi. _- mówiąc to oczy jej się rozjaśniły._

Nagle zauważyłem, że jest ona bardzo ładna i zgrabna, włosy miała prawie tak długie jak Na'viyä Tirea . W jej oczy, choć smutne, można było by się patrzyć bez końca.  
Poczułem głód, udałem się spożyć pieczyste z yerika. Ponownie zasiadłem obok mojej pięknej przyjaciółki. Czasem nasz wzrok się spotykał. Na szczęście zapomniałem już o moich przemyśleniach podczas wyprawy do lasu.  
Po posiłku Na'viyä Tirea powiedziała, że jutro nauczy mnie polować i strzelać z łuku, ale teraz już pora na spoczynek. Po tym jak odprowadziłem ją do jej hamaku udałem się do swojego, moje myśli krążyły wokół jednego, oni nie wiedzą kim jesteś ale ty wiesz. Starałem się o tym zapomnieć w końcu moje stare życie umarło. Zasnąłem bardzo szybko. 


	2. Przybysz

Nastał nowy dzień. Loratskxe oraz tajemnicza kobieta całą noc czuwały nad przybyszem. Tsahìk powiedziała:

- Muszę was zostawić, daj mi znać, jak uniltìranyu odzyska przytomność.  
- Oczywiście ma Tsahìk. Dziękuję za poświęcony mu czas.

Otworzyłem oczy. Ujrzałem promyki słońca , czułem się jakby staranowało mnie stado gromowołów , gdy obraz się ustabilizował zobaczyłem piękną kobietę nade mną , w pierwszej chwili jej nie poznałem, ale już widziałem kto to jest, to była ta Na'vi, którą uratowałem przed tymi cholernymi żołnierzami. Gdy zobaczyła, że otwieram oczy przytuliła się do mnie i powiedziała:

- Żyjesz , dziękuję ci bardzo. Gdyby nie ty, to oni by mnie zabili. _- mówiąc to uroniła łzy ze swoich pięknych oczu._  
- Gdzie jestem, i kim ty jesteś piękna nieznajoma?  
- Jestem Sevina Tute, córka klanu Eywayä Eweng, w którym się znajdujesz, zawdzięczam ci życie nieznajomy, czuję w tobie honor, ale i sporo gniewu, powiedz proszę co cię trapi, chcę się odwdzięczyć za twoje poświęcenie.  
- Jestem Hiroto Yoshida. Przybyłem do waszego świata o którym wiele słyszałem od dziecka, że jest to kraina bajecznie piękna i spokojna. Jestem zafascynowany waszym światem, jest jeszcze piękniejszy niż mógłbym przypuszczać. Namiastkę podobnych krajobrazów i przyrodę widziałem dawno temu. Wiele słyszałem o waszym dostojnym społeczeństwie. Uczyłem się pilnie waszego języka z nadzieją, że kiedyś tu przybędę. Niestety jedyna droga wiodła przez zły klan ludzi nieba, którzy będą chcieli zniszczyć piękno tego świata dla własnych korzyści, nie licząc się z nikim i niczym. Pozwólcie proszę pozostać mi z razem z wami. Zrobię wszystko, aby nie dopuścić do dewastacji tego pięknego świata. Nie chcę być jednym z ludzi nieba. Myślą, że jestem jedynie naukowcem, ale podjąłem decyzję co do swojej przyszłości. Nie chcę wracać do dawnego życia, będącego jedynie pustym tworem i bezcelową wegetacją. Wiem, że będę tu szczęśliwszy, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Dajcie mi proszę choć jedną szansę, stać się jednym z was.

- Wierzę Ci Hiroto. Nie smuć się, twoja rana wciąż jest głęboka, ale nie śmiertelna. Niebawem wydobrzejesz. Teraz odpocznij, pójdę pomówić z naszym wodzem. Myślę, że będziesz mógł pozostać z nami, tak jak ten drugi chodzący we śnie. 

Sevina Tute odchodząc napotkała Na'viyä Tirea.

- Widzę Cię Na'viyä.  
- Widzę Cię Sevina.  
- Nasz ranny znajomy odzyskał przytomność. Nazywa się Hiroto Yoshida i opowiedział mi nieco o sobie, jest zachwycony naszym światem, prosi o możliwość pozostania z nami, idę właśnie do twojego ojca pomówić w tej sprawie.  
- To wspaniale, że nie wszyscy ludzie nieba są źli. Wciąż jest nadzieja, wierzę mu, tak jak Jack-owi , będę się modliła za nich do Eywy, muszę już iść siostro. Eywa ngahu.  
- Eywa ngahu ma tsmuke.

Zostałem sam pogrążony w myślach, kim jest ten drugi , nie znam nikogo takiego, dziwne ale mam nadzieję, że jest tu z podobnych powodów jak ja .Tymczasem Sevina rozmawiała z Txura i Loratskxe.

- To dobry człowiek. Wierzę mu. Uratował mi życie. Któż może być bardziej prawdomówny. Proszę, dajmy mu szansę, tak jak Jack-owi.  
- Masz rację Sevina, każdy zasługuje na szansę. _- powiedział olo'eyktan.  
_- A ten niepokój w jego sercu? _- spytała się Tsah__ì__k._  
- To jego dawne życie, musiało go spotkać dużo przykrości, dlatego chce być jednym z nas, narodzić się na nowo.  
- Chodźmy do niego, chciałabym z nim pomówić.  
- Muszę jeszcze pomówić z innymi braćmi i siostrami, później pomówię z nim pomówię. _- dodał _

_olo'eyktan Txura._

__Po drodze Sevina spotkała swoich rodziców: Lehrrapa Swirä i Eana Swizaw. Wpadli sobie w ramiona, również Loratskxe ich przytuliła, podkreślając więź Matki Rodu z jej dziećmi.

- Dziecko nasze, ukochana córeczko. _-_ _wymawiali przez łzy i cierpkość w gardłach rodzice do Sevina._  
- Słyszeliśmy, co strasznego cię spotkało, gdzie jest ten uniltìranyu, któremu zawdzięczamy życie naszego największego daru od Wszechmatki Eywy?  
- Już wszystko dobrze ojcze i matko, właśnie zmierzamy z Tsahìk do niego. 

Odpoczywałem. Na widok nowo przybyłych gości chciałem się podnieść, ale Sevina nakazała mi leżeć. Oparła moją głowę o swoje nogi, przystawiła mi miseczkę z wodą do ust, delikatnie pochylając moją głowę naprzód i pomagając mi się napić. Przedstawiła mi swoich rodziców, którzy padli mi do kolan dziękując za uratowanie swojej córki. Poprosiłem ich, aby powstali i nie kłaniali mi się, bo nie jestem tego godzien, po czym ponownie opowiedziałem cel swojej wizyty.

- Na razie będę tu bezpieczny, bo zaatakowani Sawtute wzięli mnie za Na'vi, widząc, że jestem niemal nagi, dali się oszukać.  
- A co z ich atakami? _- spytała niepewnie Loratskxe._  
- Niedawno założyli nową kopalnię niedaleko swojej siedziby, więc na jakiś czas ich chora rządza pozyskiwania niebieskiego kamienia będzie zaspokojona, ale prawda jest niestety taka, że prędzej czy później znowu zaczną niszczyć las w poszukiwaniu nowych kamieni. Musimy ich powstrzymać i zrobię ze swojej strony wszystko, aby im przeszkodzić. Mogą jeszcze pojawić się małe grupki, szukające wrażeń, jak ta, która zaatakowała Sevina. Pouczę waszych wojowników, jak walczyć z ludźmi nieba, do tego czasu unikajcie potyczek, a gdyby już do takowej doszło, to nie okazujcie im żadnej litości, bo sami jej od nich nie zaznacie.  
- Masz cenną wiedzę Hiroto Yoshida, pomówię teraz z mężem. Możesz z nami zostać. Wierzymy Ci. Jak wydobrzejesz Sevina będzie Cię uczyć, jak być jednym z nas. Teraz wypocznij.  
- Dziękuję i przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko, aby być godnym zostania jednym z was.

Loratskxe i rodzice Sevina Tute odeszli. Zostałem sam z moją opiekunką. Spytałem się jeszcze o drugiego chodzącego we śnie.

- Nie wiem o nim zbyt wiele, przybył do nas dzień przed tobą. Na'viyä Tirea , córka wodza i Tsahìk jest jego karyu. Ona powie ci o nim więcej. Wydaje się równie dobry, jak ty, a teraz odpocznij. Zaopiekujemy się tobą, zwłaszcza ja.

Mówiąc te piękne słowa gładziła mnie po głowie i zaczęła cudownie śpiewać.

- Jesteś piękna, czuła i ślicznie śpiewasz_. - zdążyłem powiedzieć na koniec, widząc jeszcze jej piękny, szczery uśmiech oraz rumieńce na policzkach._

Nastała ciemność. Obudziłem się w swoim linkerze. Linker Grace wciąż pracował. Od razu popatrzyłem na monitor mojego avatara. Uspokoiłem się widząc, że rana na prawym ramieniu nie jest groźna. Kula przeszła na wylot nie uszkadzając kości, a krwotok udało się zatamować. Na pewno miejscowe zioła tak świetnie podziałały. Udałem się w stronę okna, dostrzegłem Grace żegnającą się z dziećmi i trzema dorosłymi Na'vi. Udała się następnie do pomieszczenia dla avatarów. Po chwili jej linker się otworzył.

- Co się stało Hiroto?

- To niesamowite Grace, ale odkryłem nowy klan, ale po kolei. Kiedy byłem na polowaniu wraz z Tsew zaatakował nas thanator. Wojownik Omatikaya odciągnął go ode mnie każąc mi uciekać, nie mogłem pozwolić, aby jego poświęcenie poszło na marne. Uciekłem kawał drogi, kiedy zagrożenie zniknęło straciłem orientację, usłyszałem strzały, pobiegłem w ich stronę, nagle naprzeciw mnie wybiegła jakaś Na'vi zaskoczona moim widokiem potknęła się upadając, za nią wyłonił się PZM i czterech marines, odciągnąłem ich od niej, postrzelili mnie, dalej już nic nie pamiętam. Obudziłem się w klanie Eywayä Eveng. Zaopiekowała się mną ta kobieta którą uratowałem, poznałem też olo'eyktan i Tsahìk. Poprosiłem ich o możliwość pozostania w klanie. Zgodzili się. Ich Domowe Drzewo jest położone dość blisko Drzewa Domowego Omatikaya. Przebywa u nich już jakiś chodzący we śnie, ale nie wiem co to za jeden. Na dniach powinienem dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej.  
- To wspaniała wiadomość. Te durne wojaki w życiu nie odróżnią Na'vi od avatara. Nawiązaliśmy kontakt z nowym klanem. Będę teraz miała więcej pracy z Omatikaya, ale dam sobie radę.  
- Jestem z tobą szczery Grace, mogę liczyć na ciebie?  
- Oczywiście Hiroto. Jestem z tobą i Na'vi. Nigdy nie byłam szczęśliwsza niż obecnie. Właśnie realizuję swoje marzenia.  
- Cieszą mnie twoje słowa. Ten świat naprawdę zmienia ludzi i to na lepsze. Wierzę Ci siostro. _- na te słowa Grace ucieszyła się jeszcze bardziej._ Nie wiesz co z Tsew?  
- Jest cały i zdrowy. Pozdrowię go od ciebie. Dziękuję Ci Hiroto.  
- To ja tobie dziękuję Grace, sam bym temu nie podołał, położę się już bo padam.  
- Nie zapomnij o videologu.  
- Tak racja, a później już prosto do wyrka.

Zasnąłem z miejsca i miałem piękne sny.


	3. Polowanie

Na'viyä Tirea udała się do zbrojmistrza Ko'etsu. Należał on do starszyzny klanu i uczył młodych wojowników sztuki wyrobu łuków, strzał, sztyletów, bola i innych przedmiotów potrzebnych wojownikowi. Przez ten czas rozmyślałem o tym wszystkim, co mnie do tej pory spotkało.

- Widzę Cię Na'viyä .  
- Widzę Cię Ko'etsu. Wyruszam dziś z Jack-m w głąb dżungli, uczyć go sztuki polowania. Potrzebuję dla niego łuk ćwiczebny, kilka strzał, sztylet i karwasz, co by sobie nie zrobił krzywdy. _- powiedziała lekko się śmiejąc.  
_- Oczywiście, już wydaję potrzebne przedmioty, a co z naszym drugim gościem?  
- Hiroto odzyskał przytomność i czuje się lepiej, również chce się uczyć, jak być jednym z nas.  
- To dobry znak dla naszego Ludu, jak obaj będą gotowi to nauczę ich sztuki rzemiosła.  
- Oczywiście Ko'etsu. Eywa ngahu.  
- Eywa ngahu ma tsmuke.

Na'viyä Tirea powróciła do mnie wręczając mi rzeczy, które będą mi teraz potrzebne na co dzień.

- Proszę Jack. Niech ci dobrze służą.  
- Świetnie, dziękuję, możemy już wyruszać?  
- Jest jeszcze jedna czynność do wykonania. Chodź ze mną.

Udaliśmy się do dużej kadzi stojącej w pobliżu jednego z palenisk, była wypełniona jakimś tajemniczym płynem.

- Mam się tego napić?  
- Skxaung_. - powiedziała delikatnie, lekko się uśmiechając, jak zawsze uroczo._

Zanurzyła dłoń w kadzi i umazała mi twarz oraz tors.

- Ej, co ty? _- byłem zaskoczony i jednocześnie poczułem, jak przyjemny i delikatny dotyk ma jej dłoń._  
- Tym płynem naciera się każdy łowca przed polowaniem. Imituje on zapach procaka, dzięki czemu nie zaatakują nas wężowilki.

Opowiadała tak ze stoickim spokojem, jednocześnie wcierając płyn w swoje śliczne ciało. Znowu poczułem tę nieznośną niezręczność danej sytuacji, chociaż widok był obłędny, kto wie może jednak się do nich przekonam.

- Coś tak poczerwieniał na twarzy? Nacieraj się , bo nas noc zastanie. _-_ _powiedziała to lekko zaskoczona moim niezrozumiałym zakłopotaniem._  
- Tak..., już..., wybacz..., tak dziś jakoś gorąco.  
- Zawsze jest tak samo ciepło, nawet jak pada deszcz, a teraz mi pomóż i natrzyj mi plecy.

Po czym odwróciła się, odsłaniając włosy i warkocz. Zanurzyłem rękę w kadzi i delikatnie rozsmarowałem płyn po jej nieziemsko miłej w dotyku, delikatnej niczym jedwab skórze. W końcu się uspokoiłem, wtarłem w siebie płyn, Na'viyä Tirea pomogła mi z plecami, do czego podszedłem już na luzie, jak do czegoś normalnego. Na koniec złapała mnie za ogon, mówiąc:

- Możemy wyruszać. Czas na kolejną lekcję.

Zaśmiałem się z tego gestu na myśl, że Na'viyä Tirea jest również niezłą figlarką. Hehe , nawet nie jest złe to życie jako Na'vi.  
Wyruszyliśmy do lasu. Szliśmy dość długi czas, ale w towarzystwie Na'viyä Tirea czas mijał mi szybko. Uwielbiam patrzeć się na nią jak zgrabnie się porusza pomiędzy drzewami i krzewami, pełna gracji i wdzięku.  
Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, moja piękna towarzyszka odezwała się pierwsza.

- Zanim rozpoczniemy polowanie muszę zobaczyć jak idzie Ci strzelanie z łuku.  
- Kiedyś na ziemi umiałem strzelać, nawet dobrze ale jako człowiek.  
- Strzelanie z łuku to nie tylko wypuszczanie strzały, przed strzałem musisz wczuć się w niego, wiedząc w co chcesz trafić. Ale nie martw się pomogę Ci.  
- Dziękuje Ci, twoja pomoc wiele dla mnie znaczy, naprawdę chciałbym Ci to jakoś wynagrodzić.  
- Przestań, to nic takiego.

Zarumieniła się wypowiadając te słowa. Role się odwróciły, teraz to ona czuła się niezręcznie. Idąc dalej, nagle przypomniała mi się moja ukrywana tajemnica. Nawet chciałem jej o tym powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymałem, bo wiedziałem że ta prawda jest bardzo bolesna dla nas wszystkich, chciałem nawet zapomnieć o tym tłumacząc sobie że przecież dostałem drugą szansę na zrehabilitowanie się. Rzecz jasna będzie to bardzo trudne, ale muszę to zrobić choćbym miał oddać za to moje drugie życie. Gdy doszliśmy na miejsce zobaczyłem niewielką polankę z nawet niską trawą czy co to tam rosło. Nie znam się dobrze na tych pandorańskich roślinach przecież nie jestem jakimś tam botanikiem.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Dużo młodych saronyu przybywa tu ćwiczyć strzelanie z łuku, teraz twoja kolej.

Zdjąłem łuk z ramienia, nałożyłem strzałę, naciągając cięciwę zobaczyłem zgrzyt na jej twarzy, zapytałem się:

- Coś nie tak?  
- Chyba jest gorzej niż myślałam. Musisz inaczej złapać strzałę nie od zewnętrznej ale od wewnętrznej, to pozwoli na większy naciąg oraz unieś łokieć nieco wyżej.

Zrobiłem jak kazała moja karyu.

- Dobrze. Skup się na celu i wypuść strzałę.

Za cel obrałem dziwnie wyglądający owoc rosnący na pobliskim drzewie. Trafiłem. Na'viyä była wyraźnie zadowolona.

- Nieźle Jack. Myślę, że jesteś gotowy do upolowania yerika.  
- Musimy iść gdzieś dalej, czy napotkamy je w pobliżu?  
- Jeśli będziemy cicho, to powinniśmy je spostrzec, ale czasem polują tu także leśne zmory, więc musimy uważać aby nie skończyło się to dla nas tragicznie. Dlatego będę na czatach a ty postaraj się coś upolować, ale pamiętaj o szacunku dla swojej zwierzyny, aby możliwe najmniej cierpiała oraz odmów modlitwę nad upolowaną zwierzyną, której Cię uczyłam.

Skinąłem głową na znak, że się zgadzam. Super zostałem teraz sam, dobra zaraz coś wymyślę. Zanim począłem szukać sześcionoga patrzyłem się na odchodzącą Na'viyä Tirea, była taka piękna, przez głowę przeszła mi myśl, czy ona i ja mogli byśmy być razem. Ale zaraz przyszła następna myśl, Jack ona jest księżniczką, musiał byś zrobić coś wielkiego by jej zaimponować. Ten cały Hiroto Yoshida chyba już zdobył względy Sevina Tute, a ja ukrywam tak istotne informacje. Ale zaraz, przecież mógł bym. Tego dalej nikt nie znalazł, bo gdyby to znaleźni to nie zapuszczali by się tak daleko od bazy, po głowie chodziła mi szatańska myśl, ale muszę sprawdzić czy wszystko jest z tym dobrze, czy nic się nie uszkodziło. Muszę się wyrwać niepostrzeżenie z wioski by nikt nic nie podejrzewał , mam jeszcze trochę czasu może wkręcić w to tego nowego, z tego co słyszałem to jest on dobrym człowiekiem, tak pomoże mi w tym. Nagle usłyszałem głos Na'viyä Tirea dochodzący z oddali :

-Ej, skup się! 

Przypomniałem sobie że mam upolować yerika, usłyszałem jakiś szelest w oddali, zacząłem skradać się w tamtym kierunku, tak był to dorodny yerik. Nie mogłem zmarnować takiej okazji. Zdjąłem łuk z ramienia, nałożyłem na cięciwę obie strzały jakie miałem. Albo teraz albo nigdy. Jedna strzała trafiła w bok, a druga w szyję zwierzęcia. Yerik nie cierpiał, padł niemal natychmiast. Po chwili zawołałem Na'viyä Tirea, która od razu zeskoczyła z drzewa oddalonego kilka metrów ode mnie, mówiąc:

- Z tymi leśnymi zmorami to był taki żarcik, chciałam zobaczyć jak sobie poradzisz i widzę, że poradziłeś sobie rewelacyjnie, sporo ryzykowałeś wystrzeliwując jednocześnie obydwie strzały.  
- Dziękuję. Podejrzewałem, że mnie obserwujesz .  
- Dobra, dobra Jack. Bierz swoją zdobycz i wracamy, sporo nam czasu zeszło na polowanie, zaczyna się już ściemniać.

Powrót szybko nam upłynął rozmowami na wesołe tematy. Czułem że Na'viyä Tirea zaczyna mnie traktować jak równego sobie. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce wszyscy na nas czekali. Na'vi zawsze czekają aż ostatni łowcy wrócą z polowania. Właśnie mieliśmy zasiąść do posiłku. Podeszła do nas Sevina Tute:

- Widzę was. Czy mogła byś porozmawiać z naszym gościem siostro?  
- Oczywiście. Zaraz wrócę Jack a ty w między czasie zanieś yerika do jednego z palenisk.

Położywszy sześcionoga przy najbliższym palenisku udałem się na swoje miejsce. Nie jadłem czekając na moją przyjaciółkę. Zabiłem czas rozmową z siedzącym obok mnie Txantsana Aungia.  
Na'viyä Tirea oraz Sevina Tute poszły do rannego gościa.

- Widzimy Cię.  
- I ja was widzę siostry.  
- Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć, więc proszę mów co Ci leży na sercu.  
- Chciałem się zapytać o tego Jack-a. Kim jest i jak tu się znalazł?  
- Muszę Cię rozczarować, nie wiem o nim wiele, mogę powiedzieć Ci tylko, że dużo wycierpiał i jest zagubiony, ale nie martw się pomogę mu, wierzę w niego, wierzę, że ma dobroć w sercu.  
- Dziękuje Ci za rozmowę, nie chcę Cię zatrzymywać.

Hiroto pomyślał, że musi porozmawiać z tym Jack-m. Na'viyä Tirea udała się spożyć posiłek, podczas którego dużo myślała o Jack-u i Hiroto. Gdy kolacja dobiegała końca i uczestnicy powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić Na'viyä Tirea pozwiedzała:

- Choć ze mną.

Złapała mnie za rękę ciągnąc na szczyt Domowego Drzewa. Widok był obłędny, a sama sytuacja mocno mnie zaskoczyła. W oddali zobaczyłem jakieś dziwne drzewo.

- Co to za drzewo, jakoś dziwnie wygląda.  
- To Drzewo Dusz, dzięki niemu Na'vi nawiązują połączenie z Eywą, oraz łączą się w pary. Jeśli zostaniesz jednym z nas to udasz się tam ze swoją wybranką. _- mówiąc te słowa, zaczerwieniła się na twarzy._  
- Co muszę zrobić aby być jednym z was?  
- Musisz stać się Ikranä Maktoyu, jutro Ci o tym opowiem, a teraz pozwól, że udam się na spoczynek.  
- Miłych snów siostro, do jutra.

Skinęła lekko głową na pożegnanie, odwzajemniłem ten gest pamiętając pierwszą lekcję. Posiedziałem jeszcze w samotności i począłem marzyć o tym jak staje się jednym z nich.


	4. Moja historia

Wypoczęty po ciężkim dniu od razu udałem się do mojego linkera rządny nowych wrażeń. Już inicjowałem połączenie, kiedy to Grace nakazała mi coś zjeść, a i wizyta w łazience byłaby wskazana. Przyznałem jej rację, zjadłem coś na szybko, w podobnie krótkim czasie wykonałem higienę osobistą i znów znalazłem się w linkerze.

- Miłego dnia Grace.

- Wzajemnie Hiroto, do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków, jakie dane mi było widzieć w życiu. Obok mnie spała Sevina Tute skulona w kłębek. Biedaczka naprawdę się dla mnie poświęca, mogła przecież spać w wygodniejszym hamaku, niż na gołej ziemi, a może czuje do mnie coś więcej niż zwykłą troskę? Byłoby wspaniale móc spędzić resztę życia w tym pięknym świecie u boku tak cudownej kobiety,pomyślałem natchniony uczuciem wewnętrznego ciepła, jakiego już dawno nie czułem. Pojedyncze kosmyki włosów przykrywały jej twarz, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając piękno ślicznej Sevina Tute. Po chwili obudziła się, znów ujrzałem te piękne duże złote oczy, dla widoku których, byłem gotowy skoczyć w ogień.

- Widzę Cię siostro.

- Widzę Cię Hiroto. Jak się czujesz?

- Lepiej. Gorączka już minęła, a rana szybko się goi.

- To dobrze. Cieszę się, że szybko wracasz do zdrowia, ale dalej czuję smutek z twojej duszy. Czy mogłabym Ci jakoś pomóc, abyś już się nie smucił?

- Tak. Mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie. Opowiem Ci moją historię. _(Chwyciła mnie za rękę i plecy, pomagając mi się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej, sama również usiadła naprzeciwko mnie. Jej twarz wyrażała niepokój)_

- Jak wiesz jestem naukowcem. W dawnym ziemskim życiu byłem związany z grupą ludzi mieszkających przy małym lesie, to było zaledwie kilka drzew, ale dawały nam one dużo radości, tak jak obecnie daje mi radość twój piękny świat. Chcieliśmy, aby las się rozrastał, sadziliśmy nowe nasiona i sadzonki drzew. Niestety pewnego dnia zjawili się źli ludzie. Potrzebowali drewna do wyrobu przedmiotów służących do ozdoby ich domów, było już wtedy bardzo trudno o drewno. Nie obchodziło ich to, że są to żywe istoty na wyginięciu. Nie chcieliśmy im na to pozwolić. Nawiązała się walka, było ich więcej, byli uzbrojeni, my mieliśmy jedynie gołe pięści przeciwko ich grzmiącym łukom. Wielu moich przyjaciół zginęło na moich oczach, pewna kobieta którą kochałem otrzymała śmiertelny cios prosto w serce, padła martwa tuż obok mnie. Postrzelony i bezradny, ze łzami w oczach patrzyłem, jak nasz mały zielony raj na pustyni piekła niknie w oczach. Wszystkie te okrucieństwa napełniły mnie gniewem i nienawiścią. Bardzo chciałem wtedy umrzeć, aby ten koszmar się już skończył. Wszystko co pokochałem zostało mi brutalnie odebrane w jednej chwili. Przewieziono mnie do więzienia, oskarżono o wszczynanie zamieszek, miałem zostać stracony, ale pojawiła się nowa nadzieja. Jakiś człowiek powiedział mi, że zna mój życiorys. Zaproponowano mi podróż na Pandorę. Bez chwili namysłu przystałem na jego ofertę, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa które z siebie wydobył. Po dziś dzień dziękuję losowi za ten dar. Poznałem odpowiedź, dlaczego wtedy nie zginąłem. Mogłem uciec od wojny, której nie było dane mi wygrać. Teraz już nie czuję się zbędny jak dawniej. _- do oczu napłynęły mi łzy._ Dziękuję. Dziękuję Ci Sevina Tute, że mnie wysłuchałaś. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której o tym powiedziałem. Czuję teraz wewnętrzny spokój.

Dałem upust żalowi, nie mogłem już nic więcej z siebie wydobyć. Sevina również się rozżaliła, przytuliła mnie czule obejmując prawą ręką tył mojej głowy, lewą zaś plecy.

- Jak wielkimi trzeba być demonami bez sumienia aby zabijać samych siebie i wycinać drzewa dla jakichś ozdób? Nie mogę tego pojąć. Nie mogę. Nie chcę.

Mówiła pełnym żalu głosem, z jej pięknych oczu nie przestawały płynąć łzy. Oparła głowę o moje postrzelone ramię. Odczułem ulgę, ale też i smutek, jaki ode mnie usłyszała, jakiego nie usłyszała zapewne nigdy wcześniej, ani ona, ani żaden inny Na'vi.


	5. Proroczy sen

Dzisiejszego dnia miałem nauczyć się jazdy na pa'li. Na'viyä Tirea zaprowadziła mnie w miejsce gdzie przebywały mroczne konie naszego klanu. Moja przewodniczka pokazała mi zwierzę, na którym będę uczył się jeździć. Był to dorodny samiec, nieco większy od przeciętnego pa'li, ale nie dałem po sobie poznać, że odczuwam jakikolwiek lęk.  
Na'viyä Tirea odezwała sie do mnie tymi słowami:

- To jest pa'li . Aby stać się jednym z nas musisz opanować sztukę jazdy na nim. Gdy wsiądziesz na niego, połącz się z jego umysłem poprzez swój warkocz. Aby wydawać polecenia musisz wczuć się w niego, jakbyś nim był, z czasem to zrozumiesz.

Przytaknąłem głową po czym wskoczyłem na grzbiet zwierzęcia. Przed nawiązaniem połączenia miałem lekkie opory bo nie wiedziałem co się stanie, oraz czy jest to bezpieczne. Na'viyä Tirea widząc to ponagliła mnie słowami:

- Nie mamy całego dnia, rób co ci mówiłam.

- Dobra już, już tylko...

Wreszcie przełamałem się i w efekcie nie było to takie straszne, a nawet przyjemne. Powiedziałem do siebie w myślach; dobra wystarczy się skupić, skupić, skupić do cholery.

- Wycisz umysł.

- Gdyby było to takie proste.

Nie miałem zamiaru tak tu siedzieć cały dzień, moja przyjaciółka robiła się trochę nerwowa i by załagodzić sytuację musiałem opanować tę jazdę. W pewnej chwili olśniło mnie. Zaczynałem czuć się, jak bym był tym pa'li.

- Dobrze, a teraz jedź. 

Początkowo jechałem wolno by się zaznajomić we wszystkim, ale potem poczułem coś w rodzaju przypływu energii. Mroczny koń rozpędził się na tyle, że całkowicie straciłem nad nim kontrolę. Głos Na'viyä Tirea znikał w oddali...

- Stój, zatrzymaj się, nie tak szybko...

Jechałem tak w pełnym galopie. Wbiegliśmy w głąb lasu, z całych sił próbowałem się zatrzymać, ale nie umiałem, aż w końcu uderzyłem w coś z ogromna siłą i straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się po kilku godzinach. Było już późne popołudnie, zbliżał się wieczór, a ja byłem sam, całkiem sam, a mojego pa'li ani widu ani słychu. Co teraz mam robić? Nie chcę zginać w tym cholernym lesie, czemu wtedy nie zginąłem, miał bym teraz spokój. Wściekły szedłem przed siebie nie wiedząc gdzie idę. Po jakichś 40 min spaceru złość mi przeszła gdyż zobaczyłem, że zaczyna się ściemniać. Cały las wyglądał bajecznie, w oddali zobaczyłem jakieś drzewo z różowymi gałązkami. Wyglądało podobnie do drzewa o którym Na'viyä Tirea opowiadała mi wczoraj, szkoda że niema jej teraz ze mną.

Zacząłem iść do tego drzewa, było jeszcze widać ostatnie prześwity światła, gdy tam doszedłem ... Nie jak to ... jak trafiłem na to miejsce ... Podszedłem jeszcze bliżej, wszędzie było widać ślady walki, strzały Na'vi powbijanie w drzewa oraz w zwłoki operatorów PZM, ale gdy zobaczyłem ... Jasna cholera to to byłem ja... Straciłem przytomność podczas snu miałem wizję tego co się stało. 

Zapowiadała się tradycyjna akcja spacyfikowania grupki Na'vi . Było nas czterech: Ja, Davis, Jones i Foley. Byliśmy oddziałem specjalnym Milesa Quaritcha i wykonywaliśmy ciche zadania, którymi nie moglibyśmy się pochwalić.  
Patrolowaliśmy okolice, wszystko przebiegało w najlepszym porządku, polowaliśmy dla zabawy na napotkaną zwierzynę. Każdy z nas miał w kabinie sporo trofeów z upolowanych zwierząt. Głównie skóry i kości, których wartość na czarnym rynku była ogromna. Po dość długim patrolowaniu okolicy ujrzeliśmy jakieś drzewo z różowymi gałązkami. Zaciekawiło to nas, poszliśmy tam i ku naszemu zdziwieniu zobaczyliśmy około dziesięciu Na'vi. Był z nimi też ich wódz. Rozpoznaliśmy go po jego stroju, mieliśmy nakaz od naszego dowództwa rozpędzać takie zgromadzenia. Jako że byłem ich dowódcą wyszedłem jako pierwszy i w ich języku powiedziałem, że mają się wynosić albo ich zmusimy do tego. Nagle podeszła do mnie jakaś dość młoda kobieta Na'vi i odezwała sie do mnie :

- Nie chcemy z wami walczyć, dlaczego wyrządzacie nam takie zło, to jest dla nas święte miejsce, proszę zostawcie nas w spokoju.

- Hmmm, jak długo tu żyjecie co?

- Od dawna. _- dziewczyna bardzo się zmieszała._

- Od dawna, na nic innego Cię nie stać, wiesz czemu tak was nie lubię? Powiem Ci. Nie stać was na stworzenie czegokolwiek przydatnego, żadnych wynalazków. Macie tylko jakieś łuki jak dzikusy jakieś ... a zapomniałem, że jesteście dzikusami.

- Mamy przecież siebie, żyjemy zgodnie z Eywą, a ona daje nam wszystko czego potrzebujemy.

- Hahaha, ale wy jesteście naiwni.

- To jest święte miejsce, porzućcie podłe zamiary które was tu sprowadziły, odejdźcie kimkolwiek jesteście.

Nagle za moich pleców wyszedł Davis. Złapał tę kobietę za warkocz i podniósł ją kilka metrów. Kobieta zawyła z bólu i złapała się obiema rekami za warkocz. Reszta Na'vi chwyciła za łuki. Jones i Foley wycelowali w nich karabiny GAU-90.

- Co ty robisz do cholery? Poradził bym sobie z nią.

- Właśnie widzę, że zamiast robić swoje, to gadasz do tych dzikusów.

- Dobra, ale puść ją.

- Trzeba pokazać reszcie, że nie żartujemy, dlatego zabijesz ją dla przykładu. Strzel jej w głowę.

- To niekonieczne i niepotrzebne. Puść ją, nie chcę jej skrzywdzić, nawet spodobała mi się ta jej odwaga.

- Widzę, że wymiękasz.

- To nie jest nic chlubnego zabijać niewinnych tubylców, po raz ostatni jako twój przełożony powtarzam. Puść ją!

- I kto to mówi. Ty? Hahahaha!

- Coś powiedziałem. Jeśli nie wykonasz mojego rozkazu to poniesiesz tego konsekwencję.

- Jeśli ty jej nie zabijesz to ja to zrobię.

- Masz ją puścić bo inaczej pogadamy.

- Co. Grozisz mi? Wiesz że jak powiem to jemu to zdejmie Cię z dowództwa oddziału. Zabierze Ci też to twoje żałosne laboratorium.

- Pieprzę ciebie i jego. Jesteście tylko bandą drani prześladujących słabszych. A jeśli chodzi o laboratorium, to nigdy go nie znajdziecie.

- Mam Ci przypomnieć co ty robiłeś, a teraz masz jakieś akty odwagi.

- Jeśli jej teraz nie puścisz to...

Właśnie w tym momencie skierowałem na niego lufę mojego karabinu.

- Zgłupiałeś do reszty? Opuść broń!

Foley i Jones patrzyli się jak wryci, tak jak Na'vi.

- Masz trzy sekundy aby ją puścić.

Kobieta dalej zwijała sie z bólu.

- Dobra, jeśli tego chcesz.

Davis ją puścił. Młoda kobieta leżała skulona na ziemi trzymając się za warkocz.

- Jeśli chcesz gadać w ten sposób to wyłaź z PZM. Nie mam zamiaru niszczyć drogiego sprzętu.

- Dawaj. Pokarzę Ci kto jest twoim dowódcą.

- Przestałeś nim być, gdy sie zawahałeś, wiesz że teraz ja przejmuję dowództwo, a jak on się o tym dowie to po tobie. Wrócisz na Ziemię i trafisz przed sąd wojskowy za grożenie dowódcy.

- Najpierw musisz mnie zabić.

- Liczyłem, że tak powiesz.

- Ej. Jones, Foley. Pilnujcie tę zgraję małp.

Wyszliśmy obaj z PZM-ów. Przed wyjściem z kabiny założyliśmy egzopaki. Zaczęliśmy się okrążać dobywając noży.

- Jak się czuje przyszły trup? Nie chcę Ci nic mówić, ale kiedy ty siedziałeś w tym swoim laboratorium to ja ćwiczyłem.

- Nic Ci to nie da, i tak Cię załatwię.

- Ty naprawdę chcesz zginąć, wiesz że zginiesz i tak czy wygrasz czy przegrasz.

- Nie chrzań tylko pokaż na co Cię stać.

Ja zadałem pierwszy cios. Dobiegłem do niego i wykonałem cięcie przy jego gardle, ale ostrze tylko go musnęło nie wyrządzając żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Widać było, że mój przeciwnik się wkurzył. Wykonał kilka cieć, większość parowałem, ale chwila zawahania i wbił mi nóż w klatkę, ale na szczęście daleko od serca. By go odciągnąć walnąłem go z całej siły z łokcia w głowę. Mój przeciwnik prawie stracił przytomność, gdy tak leżał ogłuszony wyciągałem wbity nóż. Cholernie bolało. Na'vi patrzyli na nas jak zahipnotyzowani. Wyciągnięty nóż odrzuciłem, podchodząc do mojego wroga chciałem zakończyć to przedstawienie. Davis dobył pistolet z kabury i zaczął celować do mnie.

- I co? Nadszedł koniec tej zabawy. Zabije Cię i powiem że to te dzikusy. Dlatego zabijemy ich wszystkich.

- Wiesz co. Tchórz z ciebie i tyle. _- mówiąc to odchyliłem maskę i wyplułem krew która napłynęła mi do ust._

Za plecami miałem ukryty mały nóż typu "osa". Wykonałem rzut i trafiłem go prosto w serce, ale on zdążył strzelić. Trafił mnie w ramię. Pocisk przeszedł na wylot uszkadzając rurkę filtrującą oczyszczone powietrze. Z bólu padłem na ziemię. Davis powiedział jeszcze:

- Jesteś idiotą. Przez ciebie obaj zginiemy. _- mówiąc to umarł._

Foley i Jones wycelowali we mnie lufy swoich GAU-90.

- Teraz zabijemy Cię, potem ich i wrócimy do bazy. I tak Cię nigdy nie lubiliśmy.

Ale nagle gdy spuścili Na'vi z celowników, Ci rzucili się na nich. Moi byli kompani nie zdążyli do mnie strzelić. Foley który celował we mnie zginął od razu trafiony strzałą z pobliskiego drzewa. Strzał był bardzo mocny skoro przebił grubą szybę mecha. Jones zaczął uciekać, ale wódz Na'vi go dopadł rozbijając szybę podstawą rękojeści swojego sztyletu, po czym zatopił jego ostrze w gardle żołnierza. Następnie podszedł do mnie, chcąc mnie dobić, ale ta kobieta powstrzymała go.

- Ojcze zostaw go. On mnie uratował. _- i odezwała sie do mnie:_

- To co zrobiłeś było bardzo odważne. Mam nadzieję, że twoje poprzednie czyny będą Ci darowane.

- Dzięki, ale i tak już nie pożyję długo. Spójrz na mnie. Mogła byś podać mi jego maskę.

- A tak, już podaję.

Kobieta podała mi maskę. Założyłem ją i złapałem świeży oddech.

- Jak masz na imię? Chciałbym wiedzieć dla kogo teraz umieram.

- Nazywam się Na'viyä Tirea a to jest mój ojciec Txura Hufwe.

- Ładne imiona, ale trochę dziwne.

Zacząłem się dusić krwią. Odchyliłem maskę i próbowałem ją wyksztusić. Na jakiś czas pomogło. Widząc to Na'viyä Tirea miała kilka łez w oczach.

- Nie płacz z mojego powodu. Nie zasługuję na to. Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę, widzisz ten pistolet ...

- Tak widzę.

- Mogła byś mi go podać, wiesz już nie pożyję długo, a i nie chcę tak cierpieć.

Na'viyä Tirea podała mi broń.

- Cieszę się, że mogłem zrobić w życiu choć raz coś dobrego. Pomóż mi wstać, nie chcę umrzeć leżąc.

- Dobrze.

Na'viyä Tirea miała oczy pełne łez, ale spełniła moją ostatnią prośbę. Gdy mnie podnosiła poczułem straszny ból, prawnie straciłem przytomność, ale jakoś się ogarnąłem i stałem o własnych siłach.

- Dobra nadszedł czas sie rozstać, odwróćcie wzrok, to nie będzie miły widok, a i jeszcze coś. PZM-y mają na tyle rurki. Odcięcie ich powoduje, że nie są zdolne do jakichkolwiek ruchów. Pamiętajcie o tym.

Wszyscy mnie posłuchali, teraz zostało tylko jedno, nacisnąłem na spust i nastała ciemność , ale po chwili poczułem coś dziwnego, jakbym się budził. Co? Już nie żyję? Gdzie jestem? Gdy mgła zniknęła zobaczyłem, że jestem w ciele mojego avatara. Leżałem na hamaku przed moim tajnym laboratorium. Dostałem chyba drugą szansę.


	6. Powrót do zdrowia

Minął tydzień od mojego przybycia do Domowego Drzewa. Moje ramię było już prawie zdrowe. Mogłem poruszać ręką, lecz ciągle odczuwałem ból unosząc włócznię lub rzucając bolem. Większość czasu spędzałem razem z resztą Ludzi Eywayä Eweng , biorąc udział w ich codziennych czynnościach. Najbardziej lubiłem rytualne śpiewy. Na'vi mają piękne głosy, ich śpiew daje poczucie ogromnej więzi i wzajemnego szacunku wewnątrz klanu. Czułem się jak w rodzinie. Pierwszy raz doznałem takiego spokoju, takiej cudownej odmienności, której szukałem całe życie, znalazłem je dopiero w obcym świecie, tak daleko od domu. Mój dom, gdzie on teraz jest? Urodziłem się i dorastałem ponad cztery lata świetlne stąd, ale nigdy nie zaznałem tam wyciszenia na taką skalę jak tutaj. Nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości, że tu się naprawdę żyje, że ma się poczucie przynależności do tego wspaniałego Ludu, że jest się częścią tego pięknego świata. Chcę tu pozostać na zawsze. Nie pozwolę zniszczyć tego miejsca, choćbym życie swoje miał oddać, zrobię to. Dla Na'vi. Za ich dobroć i życzliwość.

Poprosiłem Sevina o wyprawę do lasu, aby upolować yerika i nakarmić Lud Eywayä Eweng, chciałem jak najszybciej powrócić do pełni sił. Moja przyjaciółka zgodziła się. Szliśmy około kilometr od Domowego Drzewa. Sevina podczas marszu spytała się mnie, gdzie nauczyłem się tak dobrze strzelać z łuku? Odpowiedziałem, że wraz z inną chodzącą we śnie przebywaliśmy w klanie Omaticaya, gdzie też zgłębiałem wiedzę od Ludu Na'vi. Pewnego dnia wyruszyłem na pa'li wraz z jednym z wojowników upolować yerkia, kiedy zaatakował nas palulukan. Nasze pa'li uciekły spłoszone. Tsew kazał mi uciekać w głąb lasu odciągając ode mnie palulukana. Zawdzięczam mu życie. Biegłem co sił w nogach, aż usłyszałem strzały. Spotkałem ciebie i dalej sama już wiesz jak wszystko się potoczyło.

- Masz już dużo doświadczenia, niedługo zostaniesz łowcą i ... _- mówiąc te słowa przymknęła nieco powieki i się zarumieniła, delikatnie się przy tym uśmiechając._

Nagle spostrzegliśmy stado yerików. Mój łuk uległ zniszczeniu podczas walki z ludźmi nieba, toteż Sevina podała mi swój bogato zdobiony łuk. Byłem zachwycony kunsztem i precyzją rękodzieła mojej przewodniczki.

- Jest piękny. Mocne i pewne zdobienia, a zarazem kobiece.

- To tylko drobne rzeźbienia i dodatki, nic specjalnego. _- powiedziała lekko zawstydzona._

- Nonsens. Posiadasz talenty o jakie Cię nie podejrzewałem.

- Nawet między bliskimi przyjaciółmi istnieją rzeczy pozostające w ukryciu. _- powiedziała niepewnym tonem._

- Taka jest natura przyjaźni, ale z czasem coraz więcej zostaje ujawnione.

- Tak. _- odparła cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie, dalej próbując ukryć zawstydzenie, jej oczy lekko posmutniały. _Yeriki nas spostrzegły.

Zdrową ręką nałożyłem strzałę na cięciwę, napinając ją niemal do granic możliwości. Chorą uniosłem łuk, ale rana dała o sobie znać. Sevina pomogła mi chwytając łuk. Nie mogłem się skupić, myśli kipiały aż od emocji, skupiłem się w ostatniej chwili oddając strzał na tyle celny, że trafił jednego z ostatnich yerików. W tym momencie spostrzegłem, że dłoń Sevina dotknęła mojej dłoni trzymającej łuk. Nasze oczy ponownie się spotkały. Ponownie napełnione były nadzieją, ciepłem i troską. Przyłożyłem swoją drugą dłoń do jej dłoni, jeszcze bardziej głęboko wpatrując się w jej cudowną twarz. Sevina również patrzyła na mnie wymownym jednoznacznym wzrokiem. Wyczułem, że to odpowiedni moment. Zaryzykowałem stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę.

- Sevina Tute. Zrobiłaś dla mnie tyle dobrego. Przy nikim innym nie czuję się tak cudownie, jak przy tobie. Kocham Cię najdroższa. Jesteś miłością mojego życia. Nie mogłem już dłużej zwlekać z wyznaniem Ci swoich uczuć. Czy zechcesz spędzić ze mną resztę życia? _- po tych słowach zamarłem z niepewności, w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, najważniejszą i najistotniejszą w całym moim życiu. Sekundy milczenia w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź zdawały mi się wiecznością._

- Tak, tak ukochany. Też Cię kocham. Zawdzięczam Ci życie, tak jak i moi rodzice. Czuję twoją troskę i dobre serce. Niedługo będziemy razem, jak tylko zostaniesz taronyu. Ulżyło mi bardzo. Chcę być z tobą na zawsze. _- mówiła to przez łzy szczęścia i miłości, inne od tych, które już widziałem w jej pięknych złotych oczach, teraz również moich, najcudowniejszych, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem._

- Widzę Cię ma Sevina Tute. _- mówiąc to ucałowałem ją delikatnie w czoło, czując jak cała drży od emocji._

- Widzę Cię ma Hiroto Yoshida ... i dziękuję.

Udaliśmy się do martwego ciała yerika. Położyłem dłoń na jego głowie mówiąc:

- Wybacz mi mój bracie, że musiałeś czekać. Twój duch odszedł do Wszechmatki Eywy. Ciało pozostało, by stać się częścią Ludu Na'vi.

Wyjąłem strzałę z szyi yerika, podając ją Sevina. Ponownie wymieniliśmy się uśmiechami. Zaczął padać deszcz. Podniosłem yerika na zdrowe ramię, poczym udaliśmy się w drogę powrotną do Domowego Drzewa. Tak domowego, teraz te słowa nabrały dla mnie nowego pięknego znaczenia, o jakim zawsze skrycie marzyłem.

Po powrocie spotkaliśmy Na'viyä Tirea, była roztrzęsiona :

- Co się stało siostro? _- spytałem zdezorientowany._

- Chodzi o Jack-a. Rano ćwiczyliśmy jazdę na pa'li. Pobiegł w głąb lasu i jeszcze nie wrócił . Ściemnia się, coś może mu się stać, tam jest wiele groźnych zwierząt i jest niebezpiecznie po zmroku.

- Musimy go poszukać. _- powiedziała stanowczo Sevina. _Wiesz w którą stronę się udał?

- Na wschód od naszego Domowego Drzewa.

- Nie czekajmy, musimy go znaleźć .

- Tak, tak zaprowadzę was. Poczekajcie chwilę, muszę powiadomić więcej osób, będziemy mieli większe szanse na odnalezienie go.


	7. Zaginiony: część pierwsza

Dołączyło do nas jeszcze dziesięciu Na'vi. Udaliśmy się w wyznaczone miejsce, dzieląc się na dwuosobowe grupki . Sevina była ze mną . Umówiliśmy się, że będziemy szukać do skutku lub gdy uznamy że dalsze poszukiwania nie mają sensu. Pierwszy raz byłem w pandorańskim lesie nocą. Widok był obłędny. Bioluminescencja była dookoła, dosłownie wszytko świeciło swoim własnym światłem, również białe plamki na naszych ciałach.  
Oszołomiony tym pięknem zapomniałem jaki jest cel naszej wyprawy, dopiero uwaga Sevina Tute ocknęła mnie z moich marzeń.

- Ma Hiroto, wydajesz się nieobecny. Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, pierwszy raz widzę las nocą, jest wspaniały.

- Owszem, ale nie zapominaj o naszym bracie, teraz jego odnalezienie jest najważniejsze.

- Sprawia wrażenie jakby coś ukrywał, nie wiem czy jest godzien naszego zaufania.

- Daliśmy mu szansę tak, jak i tobie.

- Zatem też mu zaufam, ale bądź czujna, przy najmniejszej oznace zdrady zgładzę go osobiście.

W oczach Sevina Tute dostrzegłem lekkie przerażenie po moich słowach, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

Szukaliśmy Jack-a całą noc, odeszliśmy bardzo daleko , ale niestety nasze poszukiwania na nic się nie zdały. Powróciliśmy do Domowego Drzewa, kiedy robiło się już widno. Spotkaliśmy drugą grupę, wśród której była Na'viyä Tirea. Siedziała zapłakana zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

- Nie ma go. Szukaliśmy całą noc, nie możemy się poddać. _- powiedziała pełnym żalu głosem._

W tej chwili podeszła do nas jej matka.

- Córeczko, na pewno sobie poradzi, wróci skoro jakimś cudem tu się znalazł to zapewniam Cię, że jest cały i zdrowy. Podejrzewam też, że musi uporać się ze swoją przeszłością. Wróci kiedy będzie gotowy.

- Nie będę tu siedziała bezczynnie.

- Czekaj.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, idę go szukać i nikt mi nie przeszkodzi. _- krzyknęła głośno i agresywnie._

- Na'viyä, pójdziemy z Tobą. _- powiedziałem zdecydowanym tonem._

- Dziękuje wam za chęci, ale sama muszę to załatwić. Możecie poszukać go od strony zachodniej. Małe prawdopodobieństwo, że może tam być ale zawsze jakieś.

Na'viyä Tirea odeszła. Widać było, że zależy jej na Jack-u. Ciekawe co on teraz robi i gdzie jest?  
Nadszedł czas śniadania. Przez wczorajsze poszukiwania nie jedliśmy kolacji. Mój upolowany yerik dopiero dziś zagościł na palenisku. Nastrój był bardzo nerwowy. Wszyscy mówili o wczorajszych poszukiwaniach i dogadywali się gdzie będą szukać dzisiaj, cześć mówiła że przeszuka otwarte polany z powietrza na ikranach. Również Sevina nie była zbyt rozmowna. Chciałem jakoś przełamać to milczenie:

- Biedna Na'viyä. Z miłości jest gotowa poświęcić swoje życie by go odnaleźć. Rozumiem ją. Też bym dla ciebie poświęcił życie, gdyby zagrażało Ci jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. _- dodałem nie pewnie._

- Miłość to piękne uczucie. - _odpowiedziała cicho, na jej ustach zagościł lekki uśmiech._

- Nie ma dla mnie niczego piękniejszego. Przepraszam, ale muszę was opuścić na jakiś czas. Nie przerwałem wczoraj snu i moje uniltìrantokx jest wyczerpane. Nie będziecie mi mieli tego za złe?

- Oczywiście. Nie martw się. Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze.

Po posiłku położyłem się w swoim hamaku. Zasnąłem z miejsca, ledwo zamykając oczy. Po przebudzeniu się w swoim ziemskim ciele poczułem straszne odrętwienie. Wypełzłem z trudnością, musiałem jakoś rozprostować kości. Ponad 24 h w połączeniu nie służy za dobrze zdrowiu. Pierwsze co zrobiłem to dorwałem się lodówki. Byłem cholernie głodny. Brałem co miałem pod ręką. Po szybkim i obfitym posiłku wykonałem kilka ćwiczeń sprawnościowych i udałem się spać, w tym momencie otworzył się linker Grace.

- Hiroto. Dlaczego nie rozłączyłeś się wczoraj? Stało się coś nieprzewidywalnego?

- Witaj Grace. Tak, ten chodzący we śnie to niejaki Jack. Wczoraj zgubił się w lesie i szukaliśmy go całą noc udając się aż poza tereny Eywayä Eweng, ale go nie znaleźliśmy. Wróciliśmy niemal nad ranem, po krótkim odpoczynku wznawiamy poszukiwania.

- Wiesz o nim coś więcej?

- Liczyłem, że ty mi odpowiesz na to pytanie. Jesteś szefową programu Avatar.

- Ale nikt o takim imieniu nie jest w moim programie.

- To rzeczywiście bardzo podejrzane. Nie ufam mu chociaż dałem słowo Na'vi. Czyżby był tajną wtyczką Quaritcha? To by tłumaczyło wszystkie podejrzenia. Między nami a wojskowymi od zawsze są zgrzyty. I jak łączy się ze swoim avatarem? Pewnie mają tajny linker w Piekielnych Wrotach.

- Masz rację. To jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie na obecną chwilę. Nie mam nikogo zaufanego wśród wojskowych, zresztą pionki pewnie nic o tym nie wiedzą, jedynie Quaritch i jego najbliżsi współpracownicy. Spróbuj zdobyć jego zaufanie. To może być nasza jedyna szansa. Bóg jeden wie co ten drań Quaritch zamierza.

- Sęk w tym, że ten Jack to przebiegły lis, ale jest coś jeszcze. Kocha go Na'viyä Tirea, córka olo'eyktan i Tsahìk. Wyruszyła sama wcześniej aby go odnaleźć. Nawet jeśli Quaritch ma niecne zamiary to jestem pewien, że coś mogło pęknąć w Jack-u. Może specjalnie gdzieś się teraz ukrywa bo toczy walkę z samym sobą i nie wie co zrobić, pozostać wiernym RDA, czy Na'vi. Nie wiem jakie bajki Quaritch mu naopowiadał, ale mam nadzieję, że miłość zwycięży. Ja sam Grace też się zakochałem. Bez względu na to jak potoczą się wydarzenia, ja już podjąłem decyzję. Pozostanę wierny Na'vi i temu pięknemu światu.

- Jestem z ciebie dumna Hiroto. A jak twoje ramię?

- Już prawie wyzdrowiało. Udało mi się nawet upolować yerika, z małą pomocą mojej wybranki Sevina Tute. _-lekko się uśmiechnąłem._

- Prześpij się kilka godzin. Musisz odpocząć. Ja muszę zbadać kilka próbek nowo odkrytych roślin.


	8. Zaginiony: część druga

Nagle z mojego snu wybudziło mnie jakiś sapanie czy coś podobnego. Wstałem czując się obolały jak w dawnych ziemskich latach podczas turniejów karate. Gdy doszedłem do siebie zobaczyłem ... Co to do cholery jest! Jakie to wielkie, przecież to thanator, ... kiedyś założyłem się z kumplami, że zabiję takiego, ale ten jest wyjątkowo duży._  
_Ku mojemu przerażeniu ten stwór zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Nie wiem czemu dopiero teraz skoro to coś ma perfekcyjny węch. Dzika bestia ruszyła w moją stronę. Zacząłem uciekać. Potknąwszy się upadłem. W ułamku sekundy dobyłem swój sztylet, chcąc wbić go thanatorowi prosto w oko. Zwierzę zatrzymało się, jednak nie było takie głupie za jakie je uważałem. Bestia patrzyła się na mnie przez moment, po czym cofnęła się głośno rycząc i uciekła.  
Co za cholerny dzień, nie mam już siły, chcę wrócić do dawnego życia, ale przecież nie mogę, tkwiąc w tym ciele trzy metrowego tubylca. Co mam do cholery robić? Dokąd iść? Ciekawe czy mnie szukają?_  
_Nagle zobaczyłem, że coś się do mnie zbliża. Ponownie zamarłem. Oby to nie był ponownie palulukan. Gdy to coś podeszło zobaczyłem, że to jakieś dziwne zwierzę, jakiego jeszcze nie widziałem.  
Myśląc co to może być przyszło mi do głowy, że gdzieś to już kiedyś chyba widziałem. Gdy mnie olśniło po ciele przeszedł mi zimny dreszcz, to coś, to ... nie może być, to, to procak, jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych zwierząt na tym księżycu. Ale na szczęście nie zainteresował się mną, a jakimś yerikiem spacerującym beztrosko w okolicy. Jego sposób polowania był najdziwniejszym jaki widziałem. To coś wystrzeliło swoją głową, trafiając nieświadomego yerika, poczym do moich uszu dobiegł pisk wysokiej częstotliwości, tak głośny, że czułem ból w głowie. gdy drapieżnik zaczął się pożywiać tym co upolował skorzystałem z okazji dając nogę.  
Biegłem tak dość długi czas. Po upewnieniu się, że jestem bezpieczny padłem zdyszany na ziemię i począłem rozmyślać. A może jednak wrócę. Na'viyä na pewno się o mnie martwi. Było by pięknie gdyby okazało się to prawdą, a może mam jakieś szanse u niej? Hej stary co ty gadasz przecież ona jest córką wodza i tej, tej ... szamanki czy jak jej tam. Na pewno nic do mnie nie czuje._  
_Moje rozmyślania przerwał mi jakiś głos w oddali ... Wstałem i zacząłem biec w tym kierunku głośno krzycząc.  
Po chwili usłyszałem, że ktoś mnie woła, następnie zorientowałem się, że to kobiecy głos. A jeśli to ona? Nie na pewno nie, a jeśli, ... a może to jednak ona? Gdy widziałem już kontury sylwetki od razu ją rozpoznałem. Tak to była ona, Na'viyä Tirea. Biegnąc pełen radości uderzyłem głową w jakiś wystający konar, który trochę mnie ogłuszył.  
Leżałem tak może kilka minut, wstałem i ... _Gdzie _ona jest? Nie ! To było złudzenie. Dlaczego?Upadłem na kolana i z kącików oczu zaczęły płynąć mi łzy. Jestem tu sam, nikt mnie nie szuka, jestem zdany na siebie. Dlaczego? Miałem nadzieję, że ona mnie ... koch... po co ty sie oszukujesz.  
Po tym zawodzie przyszła mi myśl, że znam to miejsce i wiedziałem gdzie jestem, oraz że gdzieś tu blisko jest moje laboratorium, które dobrze zakamuflowałem, aby jakiś Na'vi czasem się nim nie zainteresował. Szedłem przekonany, że wszyscy Na'vi mnie olali, również ta cała Na'viyä . Doszedłem na miejsce i zobaczyłem swój hamak, ale lekko obrośnięty mchem czy jakimś tam zielskiem. Podszedłem do panelu kontrolnego, aby wpisać hasło. W środku wszystko wyglądało tak, jak bym był tu wczoraj. W pomieszczeniu obok znajdowały się dwa kombinezony; jeden przystosowany do rozmiaru człowieka, a drugi do avatara lub Na'vi, ale ten drugi nie był jeszcze skończony. Brakowało aktywnej ochrony na ogon oraz pancerza chroniącego nogi oraz ręce. Były to kombinezony służące do zapewnienia skutecznej ochrony oraz zwiększenia siły fizycznej a także szybkości poruszania się po pandorańskiej dżungli. Nazwałem je kombinezonami specjalnego zastosowania. Opcjonalnie używałem określenia egzoszkielet, chociaż wolałem pierwszą nazwę. Niestety nie mogłem dalej sam pracować. Byłem za duży i potrzebowałbym pomocnika. Właśnie, a może ten nowy? Postanowiłem do niego zagadać. Teraz, będąc obok mojego laboratorium, wiedziałem jak mam już dojść do wioski. Pamiętałem tą trasę od czasu jak szedłem po moim przebudzeniu. Ciekawe, jak zareagują na moje przyjście? Pewnie będą siedzieć przy ognisku i na pewno zapomnieli już o mnie, ale i tak wrócę i udowodnię sobie że tak naprawdę te dzikusy nie byli warci tego abym za nich umierał.Pogrążony w złości na Na'vi i na siebie usłyszałem z daleka pochlipywanie, jakby ktoś płakał... Taaaa, na pewno znowu to jakiś omam.Ale nie, to nie był omam, Na'viyä siedziała na tym samym kamieniu na którym mnie znalazła.  
Zaciekawiony podszedłem i myślałem po co ona płacze? Co się stało? Ktoś umarł, a może temu nowemu coś się pogorszyło? Nagle kobieta odwróciła się i gdy mnie ujrzała wstała i pobiegła w moją stronę rzucając mi się na szyję i krzycząc przez łzy:

- Jesteś! Tak się martwiłam, czemu mi to zrobiłeś? _- gdy mnie puściła, uderzyła mnie z otwartej dłoni w twarz._

- Za co?

- Jak za co? Wiesz że wszyscy Cię szukają! A ja! Wiesz co czułam gdy Cię nie było? _- w tej chwili popatrzyła mi się w oczy, jej głos był pełen lamentu i załamania._

Teraz po tym co powiedziała zrobiło mi się cholernie głupio. Jak mogłem tak o niej myśleć.

- Wybacz mi. W pewnym momencie myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałaś.

- Cholera Jack, jak mogłeś. _- powiedziała te słowa po angielsku, wciskając mi pięść w ramię i opuszczając głowę._  
- Proszę, jaaaa... nie chciałem. _- mówiąc to ukląkłem, trzymałem jej dłoń i patrzyłem prosto w oczy, były opuchnięte, pełne żalu i goryczy._

- Jak mogłeś, jak mogłeś, jak mogłeś, ... _- mówiła to coraz ciszej i ciszej, lecz z jej oczu nie przestawały płynąć łzy._

- Daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę, proszę jeszcze jedną. - _mówiąc te słowa uchwyciłem jej dłoń, przykładając ją do czoła. _

- Dobrze, ale wiedz że ...

- Nie mogę Cię okłamywać. Nie było mnie tak długo bo ... _- opowiedziałem jej całą prawdę od samego początku, aż do końca mojej przygody. _

- To ty mnie wtedy ocaliłeś? To byłeś ty?  
- Wiesz, kiedyś robiłem okropne rzeczy, ale gdy Cię poznałem, ... gdy Cię poznałem postanowiłem że chce się zmienić. A wtedy to co o was mówiłem to nie myślałem tak naprawdę.  
- Tak wiem, nie przejmuj się. Skoro dostałeś drugą szansę, to twoje winy zostały Ci darowane.  
- Wiesz że ja Cię ...  
- Tak wiem.

Nagle zapadła cisza, patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy, nasze usta zaczęły się zbliżać. Prawą ręką dotknąłem jej policzka, kciukiem otarłem resztki łez z kącika oka, lewą natomiast trzymałem na jej tali, nasze usta zetknęły się, poczułem wtedy ich gładkość oraz ciepło, oboje zamknęliśmy oczy, wiedziałem wtedy że to ona jest tą jedyną.  
W pewnym momencie, piękna Na'viyä dwoma palcami dotknęła moich ust. Odezwała się wtedy:

- Pamiętasz co Ci kiedyś mówiłam, jak staniesz sie jednym z nas to będziesz mógł wybrać sobie kobietę.  
- Tak pamiętam, wiedz że tak się stanie, a kiedy już będę jednym z was ...  
- Wracajmy już, wszyscy martwią się o ciebie, szukaliśmy ciebie całą noc, aż do teraz.  
- Naprawdę? _- mówiąc to łezka zakręciła mi się w oku, jak mogłem pomyśleć, że mnie olali._

Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu wszyscy przybiegli mówiąc podobne słowa: "Dobrze że jesteś, martwiliśmy się". Na'viyä powiedziała wtedy:

- Musimy powiadomić innych, że już jesteś. Poczekaj tu Jack, dość już dziś przeżyłeś, zaraz wrócę. _- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów posłała mi nie wymowne spojrzenie_

Zmęczony do granic możliwości usiadłem na kamieniu a jedna dziewczyna podała mi jakiś napój, było to coś w rodzaju miejscowego alkoholu. Swoją porcję wypiłem duszkiem, aż większość popatrzyła sie na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Ta porcja była dość mocna, po chwili poczułem lekkie zawroty głowy. Nareszcie Na'viyä Tirea powróciła, mówiąc:

- Pomożesz w przygotowaniach do zabawy ...  
- Jakiej zabawy?  
- Przecież sie znalazłeś, i nic już nie mów.

Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Wesoła muzyka polepszyła mi humor na tyle, że wypiłem jeszcze kilka czarek tego miejscowego trunku. Wszystko zdawało mi sie bajką. Zobaczyłem że Na'viyä rozmawia ze swoim ojcem. Będąc już lekko wstawiony podszedłem do nich i odezwałem się pewnym tonem:

- Mogę Panią prosić? _- aby wszystko wyszło dobrze wyciągnąłem prawą rękę w jej stronę i ukłoniłem się._  
- Idź córko, baw się dobrze. _- powiedział to z lekkim przekąsem, chyba nie był przekonany do mnie, ale moja grzeczność widocznie zrobiła na nim wrażenie. _

Podczas tańca Na'viyä spytała się mnie:

- Co miały oznaczać te słowa i ten gest?

- Tak zwraca się na Ziemi do kobiety w elegancki sposób, okazując tym samym należny jej szacunek.  
- Na tej Ziemi nie wszytko jest chyba takie złe.

Tańczyliśmy do białego rana. Zmęczony jak nigdy udałem sie spać, nie mając już siły, aby żegnać sie z innymi. Gdy zasnąłem miałem sen, był on o mnie i o niej, a w nim ...


	9. Kość niezgody

Po powrocie w ciało chodzącego we śnie było jeszcze dość wcześnie, ale większość Na'vi o tej porze normalnie już funkcjonowała, jednak tego dnia było o dziwo dość pusto. Spytałem jednego z nielicznych Na'vi, gdzie wszyscy są, na co usłyszałem, że wczoraj była uczta z okazji odnalezienia się Jack-a i większość jeszcze śpi, nawet śniadanie będzie dziś dużo później. Dla zabicia czasu udałem się poćwiczyć rzut bolem. Nagle spostrzegłem Jack-a, był nie mniej zaskoczony moim widokiem, niż ja sam. Głupio było teraz odejść i nie zagadać, zwłaszcza, że nie miałem nic do ukrycia i musiałem koniecznie zdobyć jego zaufanie.

- Widzę Cię Jack.

- Widzę Cię Hiroto.

- Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, i przejdę od razu do sedna sprawy. Cieszę się, że uratowałeś mój tyłek przed niechybną śmiercią, ale mimo to wydajesz mi się nieco podejrzany. Podejrzewam, że jesteś żołnierzem RDA, a jak obaj dobrze wiemy jajogłowi i marines za sobą nie przepadają, ale teraz nie ma to już znaczenia. Chcesz zostać pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu, masz kobietę, która Cię kocha, oraz braci i siostry, na których możesz liczyć w potrzebie, dlatego i ja tobie zaufam, ale mam prawo znać prawdę. Kim jesteś? Co zamierzasz? Dlaczego Cię nie było tak długo?

- Owszem. Jestem marine. A dlaczego mnie nie było tak długo, otóż spotkał mnie pewien wypadek a potem musiałem coś sprawdzić.  
- Powiem Ci coś. Wiem, że coś ukrywasz a tak nawiasem, to gdzie się łączysz?  
- Łączysz, nie rozśmieszaj mnie.  
- Jak to, przecież to nie możliwe byś się nie łączył, jak niby miałbyś przenieść świadomość do tego ciała co?  
- To już moja tajemnica, zna ja tylko Na'viyä i nikt inny.  
- Jeśli przez ciebie ona lub ktoś inny będzie cierpiał to Cię zabiję.  
- Spoko stary, wyluzuj. Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.  
- Nie mam ochoty wchodzić w twoje podejrzane sprawy.  
- Jakie podejrzane, dobra koniec z miłym Jack-m. Jeśli kochasz tak bardzo tych swoich niebieskich przyjaciół to musisz pójść na mój układ.  
- Jeśli chcesz bym ich wydał to ...  
- Jakie wydał, o co Ci chodzi? Więc tak. Byłem kiedyś naukowcem, ale moi ludzie mnie zdradzili a teraz chce się zemścić. Mam w lesie ukryte laboratorium, gdzie pracowałem nad czymś w rodzaju kombinezonu który . zwiększa siłę fizyczną, ale jako że jestem w tym trzymetrowym ciele to nie mogę pracować sam, chyba rozumiesz?  
- To się rozłącz, takie to trudne?  
- Czy ty mnie słuchasz? Nie mogę się rozłączyć, a przyznam, że sam bym chciał.  
- To oszukaj swój linker i rozłącz połączenie ręcznie.  
- Taaaaa, dobra powiem Ci coś, moje prawdziwe ciało nie żyje, rozumiesz.  
- Nie żyje? Jak to to, jak ... ty ... ?  
- Hmmm. Dobre pytanie, po prostu obudziłem się w nim jak umarłem.  
- Jesteś Na'vi i jeszcze śmiesz narzekać? Codziennie marzę o tym gdy zasypiam by nie budzić się w ziemskim ciele, by zostać w avatarze na stałe, ale to niestety nie możliwe.  
- Jednak możliwe, jak widać. _- Jack powiedział to z lekkim przekąsem._  
- Zaczynasz mnie denerwować.  
- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić heee?  
- Nie wiem jak Na'viyä może cos do ciebie czuć.  
- Odczep się od niej bo pożałujesz.  
- Chodzi mi tylko o to by nie cierpiała przez Ciebie bo nie będę się z tobą cackał. I nie myśl, że boję się Ciebie.  
- Wolał bym umrzeć niż widzieć jak ... ona cierpi, to najgorsze co mogło by mnie spotkać.  
- Cieszę się, że zgadzamy się przynajmniej w jednej sprawie. Wiesz, że ja też kogoś mam ...  
- Heheh wiem widziałem. Ta jak jej tam Sevina , jest zakochana w tobie po uszy.  
- Prosił bym Cię o trochę szacunku dla niej. Dobra?  
- Spoko facet, bez nerwów. Nie chciałbym Ci zrobić krzywdy.  
- Co myślisz, że jak jesteś marine to możesz tak mnie straszyć.  
- Dobra, koniec tej głupiej gatki. Więc jak? Pomożesz mi w zemście na RDA?  
- Nich będzie, pomogę Ci, a przy okazji. Wiesz, że jutro czeka nas dzień próby.  
- Coś mi się obiło o uszy. Nie ujawniaj szczegółów, wolę mieć niespodziankę.  
- Jak chcesz...

W tej chwili podeszła do nas Sevina:

- Witam was, mam nadzieję, że wyjaśniliście sobie to i owo.  
- Tak, oczywiście_. - odpowiedzieli obaj._

- Jak twoje ramię?

- Jest już całkiem sprawne._  
_- To dobrze. Jutro wasz wielki dzień. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze to będziecie mieć swoje ikrany oraz ... będziecie mogli wybrać sobie ukochaną ... _- mówiąc to spojrzała na Hiroto._

__Udałem się wraz z Sevina Tute na spacer, podczas którego objaśniała mi, co mnie jutro czeka. Jack natomiast został sam. Począł rozmyślać nad tym jak będzie jednym z kiedyś znienawidzonych Na'vi. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad tym ile jedna kobieta może zmienić ... Gdy poczuł, że musi ją ujrzeć, poszedł do miejsca gdzie spała. Widząc, że jego przyjaciółka jeszcze śpi, zbliżył się możliwie najbliżej i podziwiał jej urodę przebijającą przez zamknięty hamak. W tym momencie Na'viyä zaczęła się budzić. Jack speszony swoją obecnością w pierwszej chwili chciał ulotnić się, ale zatrzymały go słowa:

- Widzę Cię.  
- I ja Cię widzę ... ukochana .

Obydwoje patrzyli się na siebie, te spojrzenia były całkowicie szczere i pełne miłości ...

Dzień upłynął nam głównie na treningu rzucania bolem pod okiem naszych haryu. Pod koniec treningu Na'viyä powiedziała:

- Obaj jesteście gotowi. Przekazałyśmy wam całą swoją wiedzę. Teraz musicie udoskonalać swoje umiejętności i stać się częścią Ludu. Idźcie porozmawiać z moim bratem Txantsana. Poprowadzi was i resztę grupy do Grzmiących Skał. Będziemy tam na was czekać. Widzimy się na kolacji. Eywa ngahu.

- Eywa ngahu siostry.

Jack i Hiroto odeszli. Sevina powiedziała do Na'viyä:

- Myślisz, że im się uda?

- Oczywiście. Wierzę w to głęboko, obaj są zdeterminowani, ale muszę Ci o czymś powiedzieć, bo jak sama wiesz siostro, nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic.

- Co takiego?

- Hiroto nie ufa Jack-owi, podejrzewa go że coś przed nami ukrywa, że nie jest z nami do końca szczery. Wyznał mi nawet, że sam go zgładzi, jeśli zdradzi nasz Lud.

- Ta podejrzliwość jest uzasadniona. Też zauważyłam, że obje unikają się nawzajem. Obaj wiele przeszli w życiu, zaufali naszemu Ludowi, ale nie ufali sobie bo ludzie nieba mają inną mentalność, całkiem inną niż Na'vi.

- Hiroto opowiedział mi swoją historię, od początku jest ze mną szczery.

- Jack dopiero wczoraj wszystko mi opowiedział. Celowo się ukrywał, bo nie mógł przezwyciężyć własnych słabości. Ulżyło mu bardzo, gdy mi się wyżalił.

- Tak, też spostrzegłam, że się zmienił w zachowaniu, widziałam dziś rano, jak ze sobą rozmawiali, powiedzieli, że już sobie wyjaśnili pewne sprawy.

- Wierzę w nich. Jak staną się częścią Ludu znikną wszelkie bariery, będą sobie braćmi.

Z racji, że czekał mnie jutro dzień pełen emocji, szybciej niż zwykle pożegnałem się ze wszystkimi, udając się do swojego hamaku i przerwałem połączenie.

- Jak minął Ci dzień Hiroto?

- Dobrze Grace, dziękuję. Jutro czeka mnie i Jack-a dzień próby, myślę że jesteśmy dobrze przygotowani, by stać się jednym z Na'vi.

- Trzymam kciuki. A właśnie dowiedziałeś się czegoś więcej o tym Jack-u?

- Owszem. Nasze podejrzenia, że jest wojskowym okazały się słuszne, ale sprawa jest bardziej zagmatwana. Był on dawniej naukowcem tak jak my, ale RDA go zdradziło, od tamtej pory ukrywa się w głębi dżungli, ma przenośne tajne laboratorium, w którym pracuje nad jakimś kombinezonem. Poprosił mnie abym mu pomógł w zemście.

- Zgodziłeś się?

- Dałem mu słowo, podobnie jak Sevinia Tute, że mu zaufam i tak zrobię, bo nie łamię danego słowa, chociaż nie był do końca ze mną szczery we wszystkim. Kocha córkę wodza i Tsahìk chcąc dla niej jak najlepiej, ale chyba bardziej kieruje się sprawami osobistymi niż dobrem całego klanu. A najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że jego świadomość jest na stałe w ciele avatara, stało się to po tym jak go zastrzelono.

- To rzeczywiście bardzo dziwne. Z naukowego punktu widzenia przeniesienie świadomości do drugiego ciała na stałe jest niemożliwe. Jak zatem mogło do tego dojść. Może Mo'at będzie wiedziała coś na ten temat. Najważniejsze, że nie jest kretem i wydaje się, że obstanie po stronie Na'vi, chociaż wydaje się nieprzewidywalny z tego co mówisz. Obawiam się, że RDA wznowi niebawem wycinkę lasu w poszukiwaniu nowych złóż unobtanium, za parę dni muszę się udać do Piekielnych Wrót, aby złożyć Parkerowi raport z działalności naszych badań.

- Nie mamy wyjścia. Musimy pomóc Na'vi. RDA nie przestanie wycinki lasu, dopóki nie wydobędą ostatniego grama unobtanium. Niech ich szlag! Nie pozwolę zniszczyć piękna tego miejsca.

- Możesz na mnie liczyć, też poświęciłam swoje życie tej planecie, za nic nie chcę wracać na Ziemię. Mój dom też jest tutaj.

- Zatem postanowione. Ta rozmowa zadecyduje o przyszłości Pandory. Ograniczę swój videolog do minimum ty też tak rób. Podobnie z raportem, tylko to co niezbędne. Musimy być czujni. Od tej pory jesteśmy w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.


	10. Iknimaya

Wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Oprócz mnie i Jack-a było z nami czworo innych przyszłych wojowników. Przez drogę nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. Każdy czekał z niecierpliwością, aż dotrzemy na miejsce i staniemy się jeźdźcami ikranów. Po niespełna godzinie jazdy na pa'li dotarliśmy do pierwszych lewitujących skał. Ja i Jack byliśmy pod ogromnym wrażeniem na ich widok, nie zauważyliśmy nawet, jak reszta Na'vi dawno już zsiadła ze swoich wierzchowców i zaczęła się wspinać po "schodach do nieba", dopiero krzyk Txantsana nas oprzytomnił.

- Nie ociągajcie się chodzący we śnie. Kto pierwszy dotrze na miejsce dostąpi zaszczytu ujarzmienia ikrana jako pierwszy, to duże wyróżnienie.

Zmotywowało nas to na tyle, że obaj błyskawicznie zeskoczyliśmy ze swoich pa'li i zaczęliśmy się wspinać walcząc o zaszczyt zostania Ikranä Maktoyu jako pierwszy. Obaj szybko wyprzedziliśmy resztę Na'vi, łącznie z Txantsana, co zaskoczyło nieco Jack-a, ale nie mnie. Jako jajogłowy z krwi i kości wiedziałem, że fuzja mięsni Na'vi i człowieka daje zaskakujące rezultaty, ale Na'vi nie dawali za wygraną. Wyprzedzaliśmy ich zaledwie o długość własnego ogona. Jack również świetnie sobie radził, jako marine był bardziej sprawny fizycznie, ale chyba nie poświęcił zbyt dużo czasu na bieganie po drzewach i wspinaczkę po lianach, skoro jakimś cudem dalej prowadziłem. Wreszcie moim oczom ukazała się skalna półka. Nie mogłem już teraz pozwolić na odebranie sobie palmy pierwszeństwa. Miałem jeszcze mały zapas energii, który w całości wykorzystałem na te ostatnie metry do triumfu. Udało się. Zwyciężyłem, ale byłem nieźle wycieńczony, zacząłem teraz rozważać, czy był to dobry pomysł, czy moje wycieńczenie nie przedłoży się podczas ujarzmiania ikrana. Szybko jednak odepchnąłem tę myśl, nie było czasu na naukowe kalkulacje. Pamiętałem, że mam jedną szansę i nie mogę jej zmarnować. Reszta grupy dotarła już na szczyt. Również Na'viyä i Sevina wyszły nam naprzeciw. Ok, koniec relaksu. Zrobiłem "sprężynkę", kilka szybkich przysiadów, rozciągnąłem ręce i udałem się z resztą grupy stawić czoło mojemu przeznaczeniu. Weszliśmy do jaskini, z jej drugiego wyjścia dobiegały nas okrzyki ikranów. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Widok był jeszcze bardziej oszałamiający od tego, którym napawaliśmy się będąc na dole, tym razem jednak zrobił on wrażenie także na młodych Na'vi, będących w tym miejscu pierwszy raz w życiu. Wyglądało to niczym błękitna polana, na dnie której unosiły się chmury. Zewsząd była otoczona skałami porośniętymi mchem, gdzieniegdzie przysłoniętymi licznymi wodospadami, przywodziło to na myśl ogromną lewitującą koronę a całości wyglądu dodawały całe setki banshee, od których wręcz roiło się niebo. Aż dziw brał, że te ogromne stworzenia nie wpadały na siebie nawzajem beztrosko fruwając po niebiosach. Spostrzegłem dwa ikrany stojące obok siebie, miały uprzęże przyozdobione różnokolorowymi piórami i siodła obok których spoczywały okazałe kołczany wraz z łukiem i strzałami. Z pewnością były to ikrany wybranek naszych serc.

- Już czas Hiroto. - _powiedział Txantsana._

Podeszła do mnie Sevina, położyła swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu i powiedziała delikatnie i zarazem stanowczo:

- Eywa ngahu ma tsmukan.

Reszta Na'vi pokazała mi znajomy mi gest palcami od czoła, również i ja pozdrowiłem ich tym samym gestem.

Zaczęło się. Długo oczekiwana chwila nastała. Rozwiązałem bola, zeskoczyłem na niższą półkę i zacząłem szukać mojego wybrańca. Pierwsze trzy ikrany z miejsca odleciały, kolejne dwa zasyczały i zaczęły się wspinać na ścianę. Kolejny jadł akurat jakieś owoce rosnące nieopodal, wyraźnie nie spodobało mu się, że przerywam mu posiłek, pomyślałem. "_tak, to będziesz ty" _Raz jeszcze go sprowokowałem podchodząc nieco bliżej i sycząc na niego z całej siły, na co ten odpowiedział już nie samym rykiem, ale wyraźnym atakiem, jakby znudziła mu się już przystawka i chciał spożyć danie główne, ale nie wiedział, że role w scenariuszu są odmienne. W momencie, gdy próbował mnie capnąć zrobiłem unik odskakując na bok i zarzucając bola na jego pysk, próbował je rozerwać, ale uścisk był za mocny, również przednie pazury na jego skrzydłach, chociaż ostre niczym mój sztylet, na niewiele się zdały, z racji, że bola owinęło się zbyt blisko oczu i ikran nie mógł ich sięgnąć, co dało mi to dodatkowe, jakże cenne teraz sekundy. Nie tracąc czasu wskoczyłem na jego kark zakładając dźwignię, jaką uczyli mnie Na'vi, podobnych naoglądałem się też podczas walk wrestlerów, ale to co miało teraz miejsce było jak najbardziej serio w przeciwieństwie do reżyserskich trików dwójki mięśniaków o kwadratowych szczękach. Aby nawiązać Tsaheylu potrzebowałem wolnych rąk, dlatego musiałem nieco zmęczyć ikrana i wykorzystać odpowiedni moment. W głowie huczało mi od dzikich okrzyków współtowarzyszy i ryku innych ikranów, mimo to nie mogłem pozwolić sobie choćby na chwilową dekoncentrację.

Nagle Na'viyä spostrzegła, że Jack wspina się na wyższą półkę skalną.

- Jack, co ty wyprawiasz? _- krzyknęła dość głośno, ale i tak reszta Na'vi jej nie usłyszała, pochłonięta moim pojedynkiem z ikranem._

- Idę po swojego ikrana.

- Kehe! Skxaung! Chcesz zginąć?

- Już nie raz powinienem.

Znalazłem się powyżej miejsca gdzie siedziały inne ikrany wpatrzone w walkę tak jak Na'vi, jedynie Na'viyä wpatrywała się we mnie nie wiedząc, co zamierzam. Upatrzyłem sobie dorodnego ikrana, który był całkowicie nieświadom tego co za chwilę miało się stać. Chwyciłem koniec swojego warkocza i skoczyłem na swojego wybrańca lądując centralnie na jego szyi. Błyskawicznie chwyciłem drugą ręką jeden z wypustków ikrana, zanim ten zorientował się co jest grane, było już po sprawie, sam byłem też zaskoczony, że tak łatwo mi poszło, również reszta Na'vi stała i patrzyła się na mnie jak wryta, także Hitaro, który też nawiązał już więź zauważył, że mam swojego ikrana. Krzyknąłem:

- Jednak, to ja byłem pierwszy ! _-odfrunąłem pieczętując więź z moim nowym pupilkiem._

- Oszust !

Odsyknąłem i pofrunąłem za Jack-m, ale moja złość szybko ustąpiła miejsce euforii radości z lotu w przestworzach, to było niczym pierwsza przejażdżka Harleyem drogą 66, ale nie miała szans konkurować z lotem na ikranie. Czułem się niczym małe dziecko, które otrzymało wymarzony prezent na swoje urodziny. Tak, urodziny. Radość była na tyle ogromna, że zapomniałem, iż jestem już niemal częścią Ludu Eywayä Eweng, że będę razem z moją kochaną Sevina Tute na zawsze. Po chwili dogoniłem Jack-a, również Na'viyä i Sevina dołączyły do nas, wszyscy aż tryskali szczerym szczęściem, czułem się jak z paczką dobrych znajomych z czasów szkolnych, jak z pełną kochającą i szanującą się rodziną, jakiej nie miałem w dawnym ponurym ziemskim życiu, aż do teraz, czułem się kwitnąco, czułem się wolny i nowonarodzony. Jack na pewno odczuwał teraz dokładnie to samo co ja, a nasze Panie przepełniała duma i podziw. Pozostali Na'vi również okiełznali swoje ikrany, dołączył do nas również Txantsana i wszyscy udaliśmy się wraz zachodzącym słońcem w stronę naszego Domowego Drzewa, już jako jeźdźcy ikranów.


	11. Eywa'evengä 'itan

Wróciliśmy. Zapadał już zmrok, ale polanę przed naszym Domowym Drzewem oświetlało ogromne ognisko, dookoła którego gromadzili się już członkowie klanu, byli ubrani w rytualne stroje, wkładane tylko tego jednego wieczoru na cześć swoich braci i sióstr, którzy narodzili się na nowo zajmując na zawsze miejsce pośród innych saronyu. Wylądowaliśmy na największej gałęzi Domowego Drzewa, po czym zeszliśmy na dół, gdzie czekali już na nas olo'eyktan i Tsahìk. Powitano nas słowami:

- Witajcie drogie dzieci Eywy. Stając się Ayikranä Aymaktoyu udowodniliście swoją godność i odwagę. Od tej pory jesteście pełnoprawnymi wojownikami Eywayä Eweng. Jako symbol przynależności otrzymacie naszyjniki z emblematami łowcy, sporządzone przez zbrojmistrza Ko'etsu. Ten wieczór to wasze święto, za chwilę zasiądziemy do wspólnej uczty, zanim to nastąpi musicie jeszcze spotkać swoje duchowe zwierzę.

Stanęliśmy w szeregu. Podeszła do nas Tsahìk trzymając miseczkę pełną podłużnych robaków świecących swoim własnym kolorem bioluminescencji o ciemno-jasnym odbarwieniu fioletu. Każdy wziął po jednym eltungawng do ust i żuł go niczym gumę. Smak robaka był równie dziwny, jak jego właściwości. Obraz przed oczami zaczął mi się rozmazywać, zdążyłem jeszcze dostrzec Tsahìk, jak ponownie podchodzi do nas trzymając duży kamienny słój. Nagle poczułem silne ukłucie na lewym barku. Nogi ugięły mi się, ktoś chwycił mnie pod pachę, zacząłem się osuwać na ziemię. Multi-kolorowa bioluminescencja mieniła mi się przed oczami wymieszana z nierozpoznanymi odgłosami otoczenia. Nagle obrazy zaczęły nabierać ostrości. Ujrzałem siebie stojącego przed rajską wiedźmą zwaną w Na'vi - _Avalei. _Zerwałem kilka nasion, nagle podleciał do mnie riti siadając na moim ramieniu i wydając dziki pisk. Podzieliłem się z nim nasionami, po czym riti odleciał, a ja wpatrywałem się w niego coraz głośniej wypowiadając jego nazwę. Nagle obraz ponownie zaczął się rozpływać, ponownie ujrzałem rozmazane twarze Na'vi, po chwili widziałem je dość wyraźnie, ale dalej nie wiedziałem co jest jawą, a co wizją. Byłem spocony i oszołomiony, podeszła do mnie Sevina pytając się czy riti to mój tireaioang, bo cały czas wypowiadałem jego nazwę. Przytaknąłem, opowiadając w jaki sposób go spotkałem. Gdy wszyscy doszliśmy do siebie udaliśmy się świętować nasze narodziny.

Usiedliśmy obok wodza, nasze twarze pomalowano we wzory symbolizujące nowonarodzonych Na'vi. Obok Tsahìk usiadł Txantsana, Na'viyä Tirea i ich mała siostrzyczka Lora Mokri. Wszystkich przepełniała radość. Podano nam do wypicia miejscowy trunek na bazie sfermentowanych nasion różnych owoców. Był dość mocny i zarazem skutecznie gasił pragnienie, jednak uchyliłem tylko jedną czarkę, chociaż byłem jajogłowym, nie znałem do końca właściwości "magicznego napoju" i nie chciałem ryzykować, aby ten piękny wieczór zakończył się dla mnie zbyt szybko, zauważyłem, że i Jack powstrzymywał się od picia. Rozpoczęły się tańce, którym towarzyszyła gra na bębnach i piękne śpiewy. Tańczące kobiety ślicznie ozdobione różnokolorowymi dodatkami przyciągały uwagę. Blask trzaskającego ognia oraz błękit lampionów tmi nat'sey dopełniały tylko rozkoszy dla zmysłów. Jednak nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od swojej wybranki siedzącej dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie. Jej urocza twarz w otoczce płomieni ogniska rozpaliła moje uczucie na dobre, bardzo już pragnąłem znów przytulić czule moją Panią. Chociaż dzieliło nas kilka metrów, w jej cudownych oczach dostrzegłem to samo pragnienie. Nagle tańczące kobiety podbiegły do swoich partnerów wyciągając ich do tańca, również inni Na'vi przystępowali do tańca, muzyka zrobiła się bardziej dynamiczna, na ten moment czekałem, niemal równocześnie wybiegliśmy naprzeciw siebie wpadając sobie w ramiona, zza jej ramienia dostrzegłem Jack-a i Na'viyä oraz pozostałych samsiyu, wszyscy mieli partnerów, wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Mimo to czułem lekki dyskomfort, z racji, że nigdy nie byłem dobrym tancerzem. Sevina nie kazała mi się przejmować, tylko dać się porwać muzyce. Chwyciliśmy się mocno za nadgarstki, wirując dookoła własnej osi niczym Derwisze. Sevina chyba nigdy wcześniej nie tańczyła w ten sposób, ale widząc jej szczery uśmiech zapewne była bardzo zadowolona. Zaczęło nam się kręcić w głowach. Zakończyliśmy taniec.

- To był najbardziej zwariowany taniec jaki widziałam i jaki sama tańczyłam. Skąd go znasz, mówiłeś, że nie umiesz tańczyć.

- Bo nie umiem, kazałaś mi się porwać muzyce i tak też się stało.

- Zaschło mi w gardle.

- Mi również, ale miejscowy napój niezbyt mi smakuje, wolałbym się napić wody.

- Zatem chodźmy, niedaleko stąd rosną A'o.

Udaliśmy się w głąb dżungli. Po raz kolejny zachwyciła mnie różnokolorowa tonacja barw pandorańskiej przyrody nocą, ale nic nie równało się z pięknem ma Sevina Tute. Jej rozpuszczone włosy powiewały na wietrze, przebijająca się przezeń bioluminescencja podkreślała ich piękno zmieniającymi się kolorami otoczenia. Sevina powiedziała:

- Widzisz tamto wzgórze, tam rosną A'o.

Podszedłem do niej delikatnie chwytając ją za dłoń, znów poczułem ciepło i delikatność jej skóry. Ona uścisnęła dłoń mocniej mówiąc:

- Biegnijmy taronyu.

Droga usłana była trawami rosnącymi na purpurowym mchu, po boku rosły liczne krzewy pióropuszników. Podczas biegu zrywały się do lotu spłoszone jaszczurki wachlarzowe, widziałem je po raz pierwszy, były kolejnymi żywymi istotami wprawiającymi oczy w zachwyt. Czułem się spełniony, wyobrażałem sobie, że właśnie biegnę z moim aniołkiem do raju, wydałem z siebie okrzyk radości, niemniej entuzjastyczny od tego podczas pierwszego lotu na swoim ikranie. Sevina również wyglądała iście kwitnąco. Dotarliśmy na szczyt. Nie wiedziałem jaki widok mnie zastanie. Pandora urzekła mnie już nie jeden raz swoim czarem, ale ten widok przeszedł moje najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Naszym oczom ukazało się nasze Domowe Drzewo przy którym zabawa trwała w najlepsze, otoczone było lasem mieniącym się nieskończoną liczbą barw, większość nieba przysłaniał Polifem i jego księżyce oraz setki gwiazd. Najbardziej jednak spodobało mi się jezioro leżące nieopodal Drzewa-Domu, pełniące teraz funkcję lustra w którym mieniły się wszystkie kolory bioluminescencji. Wszystko przywodziło mi na myśl neony z ziemskich miast, z tą różnicą, że tutaj otoczenie było prawdziwe i nieporównywalnie bardziej piękne. Wzgórze na którym się znajdowaliśmy również nie odstawało od reszty pod względem piękna. W centralnym miejscu rosło drzewo, na którego gałęziach zwisały Tawtsngai przypominające ogromne żyrandole, runo porastał ten sam purpurowy mech, dookoła drzewa rosły A'o na przemian z pióropusznikami. Sevina podeszła do jednego z nich. Utworzyła dłońmi czarkę, chwyciła ogonkiem jeden z kielichów rośliny napełniając dłonie wodą. Po czym podeszła do mnie mówiąc:

- Wypij proszę.

Ująłem dłonie ma Sevina Tute wypijając wodę do połowy, a następnie oddaliłem do jej ust, po czym złożyłem je podnosząc na wysokość wzroku i ucałowałem. Sevina uroczo się uśmiechnęła delikatnie się czerwieniąc na policzkach.

- Kocham Cię najdroższa.

- Wiem. Czuję twoją troskę jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Mam dla ciebie prezent. Sporządziłam dla ciebie p'ah s'ivil tshey.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, z radością przyjmuję twój dar, chociaż już wcześniej otrzymałem od ciebie coś znacznie cenniejszego. _(przyłożyłem dłonie do jej twarzy)_ Twoją miłość i troskę. Odnalazłem przy tobie radość, w życiu wypełnionym bólem. Chcę być z tobą na zawsze, do końca mych dni. Nigdy Cię nie opuszczę, ani nie skrzywdzę i oddam swoje życie stając w twej obronie.

Nasze usta się złączyły. Już zapomniałem smak pocałunku ukochanej kobiety. Był doskonały. Sevina przytuliła mnie do siebie. W objęciach usiedliśmy na mchu, który rozświetlił się swoim kojącym nastrojowym odcieniem fioletu. Nagle poczułem jak Sevina sięga po mój warkocz, tak samo ja sięgnąłem po jej warkocz. Zbliżyliśmy je do siebie patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy, jak nawiązuje się Tsaheylu. Nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać. W jednej chwili ujrzałem całe piękno duszy mojej ukochanej, jak piękne jest jej życie. Oddaliśmy się sobie nawzajem. Nie trzeba już było żadnych słów by wyrazić swoje uczucia. Wszystkiemu temu towarzyszyło niesamowite uczucie bliskości i podniecenia, czułem jakby Sevina żyła wewnątrz mnie, także i ona widziała moje wnętrze, moje dawne żale przysłoniła swoją miłością. Ucałowałem ją delikatnie w szyję tuląc włosy i rozkoszując się ich cudownym zapachem, przypominającym pandorańskie kwiaty i zioła tuż po deszczu, teraz jeszcze wyraźniej czując tę cudowną woń. Nagle Sevina objęła rękoma moją twarz, nasze oczy przepełnione miłością ponownie się spotkały, popłynęły nam łzy szczęścia, po czym Sevina objęła moją głowę, przytulając do swoich piersi, całując czule w skroń i przykładając doń policzek. Gładząc ją delikatnie po plecach i wsłuchując się jak pięknie bije jej serce usłyszałem nagle w myślach:

- Jesteśmy jednością ma Hiroto Yoshida. Eywa zaakceptowała nasz związek, już zawsze będziemy razem.


	12. Jeden z ludzi

Gdy wróciliśmy do wioski, ale tym razem już nie pieszo zobaczyłem, że czeka na nas uroczystość przyjęcia do grona Eywayä Eweng. Po ceremonii przyjęcia nastał czas na imprezkę, to najbardziej lubię, ale sama ceremonia  
była bardzo ciekawa, pomijając tego robala... Muzyka grała wszędzie, było pełno ruchu, co minie zdziwiło, że każdy tańczył tak jak umiał i nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Podczas gdy chciałem poszukać czegoś do picia natknąłem się na Na'viyä:

- Hej , szukałam Cię, dobrze że Cię widzę.  
- Witaj ukoch... znaczy, dobrze Cię widzieć. _- zaczerwieniłem się lekko.  
_- Nie stójmy tak, no dalej chodźmy się bawić w końcu to przyjecie jest też dla ciebie.  
- Sam nie wiem ... a dobra co mi tam.

Razem z Na'viyä poszliśmy tańczyć, nagle przypomniało mi się jak pierwszy raz tu się znalazłem i jak pierwszy raz tańczyliśmy, ale teraz nie czułem już tego zakłopotania co wtedy. Nie po tym co sobie wyznaliśmy, nagle przypomniało mi się jak kiedyś tańczyłem na Ziemi, pomyślałem, że może coś jeszcze pamiętam z tamtych lat.

- Teraz to ja Ci coś pokarzę, postaraj się nadążyć za moimi krokami, a o resztę się nie martw, poczekaj chwilkę.

Podszedłem do ekipy grającej i poinstruowałem ich na jakie tępo mają grać.Wróciłem do przyjaciółki, teraz już kogoś więcej niż przyjaciółki...

- Teraz powinno być dobrze, trzymaj się mnie, ale najpierw ... _- przerwała mi mowę długim pocałunkiem._

Zaczęliśmy się całować w środku całej zabawy, ale nikt na nas nie zwrócił uwagi. Po tym ... wydarzeniu, zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Muzyka była bardzo szybka, często nasz wzrok się spotkał, gdy tak się działo na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech.  
Zawsze po szybkim tańcu nadszedł czas na wolniejszy by odpocząć, gdy muzyka zwolniła przytuliliśmy się, trzymałem moją partnerkę w tali. W pewnym momencie Na'viyä szepnęła mi do uszka:

- Teraz jest odpowiedni moment, chodź za mną, pamiętasz to drzewo o które pytałeś się mnie nie tak dawno?  
- Tak.  
- Właśnie tam się udamy.

Nikt nie zauważył tego, że zniknęliśmy. Na'viyä w pewnym momencie złapała mnie za rękę i zaczęliśmy biec. Gdy byliśmy już za Domowym Drzewem zauważyłem, że nigdy nie było tak blisko a za razem daleko. Po dotarciu na miejsce, stanęliśmy przed tym dziwnym drzewem, dopiero teraz spostrzegłem, że Na'viyä wygląda inaczej, nie wiem czy to możliwe, ale teraz była jeszcze piękniejsza.

- Już jesteśmy, ta chwila należy do nas.  
- Czekałem na to od czasu gdy pokazałaś mi to miejsce, ale nigdy nie sądziłem że tego doczekam. Wiesz, na Ziemi jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie kochałem, miałem wiele kobiet, ale nigdy nie czułem tego co teraz. Gdy patrzę w twoje oczy czuję że jesteś tą jedyną, nigdy nawet nie marzyłem, że kogoś takiego spotkam. Zostałem żołnierzem, aby nie myśleć o tym bagnie które mnie otaczało...  
- Wtedy gdy mnie ocaliłeś, gdy postawiłeś się swoim ludziom, poświęciłeś życie dla nas, dlaczego...?  
- Zobaczyłem, że mogę zrobić jedyną dobrą rzecz w moim życiu, a poza tym gdy Cię zobaczyłem ...  
- Jack, już nic nie mów... _- Na'viyä przerwała mi, kładąc swoje palce na moich ustach_. Marzyłam o tej chwili od czasu, kiedy przyprowadziłam Cię do naszego klanu. _- mówiąc te słowa zbliżała swoje usta do moich. _  
Odgarnąłem jej długie włosy, były miękkie i pachnące kładąc rękę na tyle jej głowy, drugą ręką objąłem ją, w tej chwili zbliżyliśmy usta zamykając oczy, poczułem jakie są ciepłe i delikatne. Na chwilę przerwałem mówiąc jej do uszka:

- Kocham Cię, jesteś sensem mojego życia.

Zaczęliśmy się znowu całować, zbliżyliśmy się jeszcze bardziej ... w pewnej chwili nawiązaliśmy połączenie, nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłem, i nie umiem tego opisać, ale czułem jej emocje oraz podniecenie, położyliśmy się na mięciutkim mchu i zaczęliśmy się kochać. Robiliśmy to bardzo delikatnie i czule, nie chcieliśmy się spieszyć. Miałem wrażenie że czas się zatrzymał, jej dotyk, jej przyspieszający oddech (...). Później leżeliśmy przytuleni do siebie upajając się tą chwilą:

- Jack, bądź ze mną już na zawsze, teraz widzę, że jesteś tym jedynym, kocham Cię ponad wszystko. Zawsze będę Cię wspierać, nawet gdyby wszyscy się odwrócili od ciebie, ja będę przy tobie. _-mówiąc to wtuliła się w moją pierś.  
_- Teraz widzę jakie moje życie było puste, ale ty je wypełniłaś, dla ciebie oddałbym życie.

Nagle zauważyłem, że moja ukochana zasnęła przytulona do mnie. Ja natomiast gładziłem ją po włosach...


	13. Ostatnie nauki

Nastał ranek. Obudziłem się pierwszy. Sevina jeszcze spała opierając głowę na moim torsie. Jej twarz przysłonięta kosmkami włosów była spokojna i piękna zarazem. Po chwili mój aniołek otworzył oczy, piękne, złote, kochane, ...

- Widzę Cię ma Sevina Tute.

- I Ja Cię widzę ma Hiroto.

- To była najpiękniejsza noc w moim życiu. Nigdy jej nie zapomnę. Nie chcę już wracać do dawnego ciała. Chcę pozostać w obecnym. Na zawsze.

- Też bym sobie tego życzyła, ale musisz o siebie dbać, nie mniej niż o mnie.

- To może na początek chodźmy na śniadanie. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nieźle zgłodniałem.

- Tak, też wczoraj nie zdążyłam zjeść swojej pieczeni do końca.

Udaliśmy się do Domowego Drzewa. Nie mieliśmy ze sobą łuków, więc zebraliśmy jedynie trochę owoców. Po dotarciu na miejsce zastaliśmy Jacka i Na'viyä spożywających akurat posiłek.

- Witajcie. Widzimy was.

- I my was widzimy. Siadajcie, zostało jeszcze trochę yerika z dzisiejszego polowania.

Na'viyä patrząc jednocześnie na Jack-a i mnie, powiedziała:

- Jesteście już saronyu, więc musicie mieć swoją broń. Jak zjecie, udacie się obaj do zbrojmistrza Ko'etsu. Podzieli się z wami swoją wiedzą i sporządzicie sobie nowe łuki.

Tak też uczyniliśmy. Udaliśmy się w miejsce Domowego Drzewa, gdzie mieścił się warsztat rzemieślniczy. Oprócz broni wyrabiano tam także przepaski i rytualne stroje na ogromnym krośnie, oraz liczne ozdoby i inne przedmioty codziennego użytku. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyły piękne śpiewy. Ko'etsu rozmawiał właśnie z pozostałymi świeżo upieczonymi łowcami. Przywitaliśmy go z szacunkiem:

- Widzimy Cię txantslusam tsmukan.

- Witajcie. Widzę was. Zacznijmy od budowy łuku. Najlepsze gałęzie do ich wyrobu to te najmłodsze, znajdujące się na krańcach starszych gałęzi Domowego Drzewa. Są one jednak zbyt giętkie, dlatego należy opalić je nad ogniem, by były bardziej twarde. Za cięciwę posłuży wam jelito yerika, jest bardzo trwałe i dobrze się naciąga, ale musi być odpowiednio skręcone, aby nie było poluzowań. Rękojeść owiniecie skórą gromowoła, dzięki czemu łuk nie będzie się ślizgał. Co do wykończeń, jest to sprawa osobista. Teraz udajcie się po materiał na waszą nową broń.

Na'vi rozeszli się. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy powrócili z okazałymi gałęziami. Ko'etsu udzielał porad końcowych każdemu oddzielnie, pokazując jak skręcać cięciwę i odpowiednio nagiąć łuk.

- Dobrze, wasze łuki są już niemal gotowe, udajcie się teraz do naszej Tsahìk, aby je poświęciła, po czym je wykończycie, sugeruję robić to w towarzystwie waszych partnerów. _- uśmiechnął się, podobnie jak wojownicy._

- Dziękujemy za lekcję txantslusam karyu. Eywa ngahu. _-odpowiedzieli wszyscy razem._

- Eywa ngahu.

Udaliśmy się w miejsce, gdzie na co dzień śpiewaliśmy pieśni dziękczynne do Eywy. Tam też najczęściej można było zastać Tsahìk Loratskxe. W centralnym miejscu stał okazały monument. Był pomalowany w motywy klanowe, wisiało na nim dużo pięknych naszyjników, jak się dowiedziałem należały one do poprzednich ayolo'eyktan klanu, a sam monument sporządzili przed wiekami przodkowie Eywayä Eweng. Dokoła monumentu ustawione były miseczki, w których znajdowały się wonne kadzidła, ich zapach był miły i jednocześnie powodował lekkie zawroty głowy. Tsahìk przywitała nas słowami:

- Witajcie młodzi saronyu. Podejdźcie bliżej.

Przywitaliśmy Tsahìk, po czym stanęliśmy dookoła monumentu. W prawej dłoni trzymaliśmy nasze łuki, zaś lewa ręka spoczywała na ramieniu brata/siostry. Dookoła nas zebrało się dużo Na'vi, wśród nich olo'eyktan Txura Hufwe i jego syn Txantsana Aungia oraz jego młodsza córka Lora Mokri, która siedziała bratu na barkach, gdyż była jeszcze zbyt mała, by dostrzec rytuał poświęcenia łuków. Dostrzegłem także ma Sevina i Na'viyä Tirea. Były z nas równie dumne jak wczoraj, kiedy staliśmy się Ayikranä Aymaktoyu. Nagle wszyscy przyłożyli dłonie o najbliżej stojącą w pobliżu osobę. Staliśmy się jednością. Tsahìk Loratskxe uniosła ręce patrząc w stronę monumentu i rozpoczęła obrzęd słowami:

- Spójrz Wszechmatko Eywo na swoje dzieci, które narodziły się po raz drugi. Oto stoją przed tobą prosząc Cię o pomyślność bycia dobrymi saronyu dla wszystkich swoich braci i sióstr, oraz dla samych siebie. Pobłogosław ich łuki, niech im dobrze służą do polowań i obrony Ludu Eywayä Eweng, tak jak oni sami służą tobie w pieśniach i modlitwach.

Po tych słowach podnieśliśmy lewe dłonie przykładając je do monumentu, po czym podziękowaliśmy Eywie za jej hojny dar. Tłum ponownie wiwatował na naszą cześć. Sevina podeszła do mnie chwytając mnie za dłoń i zaczęła prowadzić w miejsce, gdzie znajdowały się hamaki. W miejscu gdzie spałem, stał już nowy hamak, większy od poprzedniego, po jego bokach zaś stały shey. Mój i Sevina Tute.

- Sama to wszystko przygotowałaś?

- Tak, podczas gdy ty sporządziłeś sobie nowy łuk.

- Nie jest jeszcze gotowy, muszę go ozdobić, a to chciałbym zrobić w twoim towarzystwie, nawet Ko'etsu tak radził.

- Oczywiście, bardzo chętnie, możemy zacząć już teraz, a może najpierw wolałbyś wypróbować swój nowy łuk.

- Muszę dać odpocząć mojemu uniltìrantokx. Moje drugie ciało śni już niemal 2 dni. Lecz nie martw się, wrócę jeszcze dziś wieczorem. Gdybym tylko mógł nie rozstawał bym się z tobą nigdy.

- Wiem, wiem to doskonale. Widzimy się na kolacji.

- Eywa ngahu ma Sevina Tute.

- Eywa ngahu ma Hiroto Yoshida.


	14. Wybraniec

Zamknąłem oczy. Po ich ponownym otwarciu ujrzałem otwierające się wieko linkera, wydające charakterystyczny dźwięk. Złapałem się za obolałą głowę leżąc tak jeszcze przez chwilę i myśląc, że chyba znowu pobiłem własny rekord długości połączenia z avatarem. Wstałem dość ospale, zażyłem aspirynę, zjadłem na szybko co było pod ręką, byłem jednak zbyt senny by trochę poćwiczyć, było jeszcze wcześnie. Grace zapewne jak zwykle prowadziła lekcje z dziećmi Omatikaya o tej porze dnia. Zostawiłem jej na stole kartkę z wiadomością, aby mnie obudziła, jak skończy połączenie. Położyłem się na polowym łóżku, które zdawało mi się teraz bardziej twarde niż goła pandorańska ziemia, mimo to usnąłem z miejsca. Obudziło mnie szarpanie za ramię. To była Grace.

- Co się stało? Dlaczego nie przerwałeś wczoraj połączenia.

- Wiele się od wczoraj zmieniło Grace. Mam swojego ikrana. Mam ukochaną kobietę. Mam nowy dom. Jestem Eywa'evengä 'itan.

Nie wiedziałem, czy po tych słowach Grace była bardziej zaskoczona czy uradowana. Uścisnęła mnie z całych sił, mówiąc:

- To wspaniała nowina Hiroto. Cieszę się z twojego szczęścia. Rozmawiałam dziś z Tsahìk Mo'at o tym chodzącym we śnie Jack-u. Powiedziałam jej, że nie śni, że jest w swoim uniltìrantokx na stałe i nie znam przyczyny tego stanu. Odpowiedziała mi, że to z całą pewnością zasługa Eywy, że to ona go wybrała, skoro nie śni.

- Wybrała. Do czego? _- spytałem całkowicie zaskoczony tą informacją._

- Słyszałeś może o Ryanie Lorenzu?

- Wiem tylko, że był pierwszym operatorem avatara.

- Gdy wyruszył z misją badawczą zastała go burza. Schronił się wewnątrz konaru i zasnął w oczekiwaniu aż burza minie. W czasie snu doznał wizji od Eywy co RDA zamierza uczynić z Pandorą. Gdy dotarł do Omatikaya opowiedział im o tym. Odebrali to jako znak, że jest wybrańcem. Stał się jednym z nich pomagając Na'vi w walce z ludźmi nieba. Za zdradę został zastrzelony podczas przebywania w linkerze. Omatikaya uznają go za bohatera.

- Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

- Mo'at mi opowiedziała.

- Ale nie przeniósł swojej świadomości na stałe. Co to ma wspólnego z wybrańcem?

- Mo'at odebrała to jako znak od Eywy. Teraz w całym klanie mówi się o powrocie wybrańca.

- Opowiem o tym Jack-owi, może dowiem się coś więcej, mamy coraz mniej czasu.

- Tak, ale już przerobiłam wszystkie videologi. RDA nie może się dowiedzieć o twojej obecnej sytuacji, podtrzymałam, że pomagasz mi w prowadzeniu szkoły angielskiego.

- Dobrze, utrzymanie w tajemnicy mojego klanu może być naszym asem w rękawie. O Jack-u też nie możemy wspomnieć. Pewnie go szukają skoro jest zdrajcą. Mogą podejrzewać Omatikaya, że udzielili mu schronienia... Na mnie już czas, wrócę za parę godzin.

- Miłego wieczoru Hiroto.

- Dziękuję Grace. Nawzajem.

Ponownie wskoczyłem do linkera i po chwili obudziłem się w swoim ciele avatara. Był już wieczór. Udałem się na dół, gdzie właśnie wszyscy witali grupę pięciu ostatnich myśliwych powracających z polowania, wśród nich byli Jack i Na'viyä.

- Witajcie. Widzę Was. Polowanie dopisało?

- Witaj. Widzę Cię. Tak, wyruszyliśmy popołudniu przetestować nasze nowe łuki. Są równie dobre, jak te ćwiczebne, ale co innego upolować yerika własnoręcznie zrobioną bronią.

- Na pewno. Ja swój wypróbuję przy najbliższej okazji. Musimy Jack pomówić po kolacji.

- Jasne.

W tym momencie podeszła do mnie Sevina zakradając się niemal niesłyszalnym krokiem i obejmując mnie z zaskoczenia.

- No, jesteś wreszcie. Chodźmy spożyć wspólny posiłek.

Uczta jak zwykle przebiegła w radosnej, swobodnej atmosferze. Wśród rozmów dominowały w dalszym ciągu te o nowonarodzonych saronyu. Kiedy Na'vi zaczęli się rozchodzić spojrzałem na Jack-a wymownym wzrokiem, że musimy pomówić na osobności. Pożegnałem się z innymi, a Sevinia Tute powiedziałem, że zaraz do niej dołączę. Przy ognisku zostałem sam z Jack-m. Na'viyä zapewne zmęczona, też już odeszła.

- Wiem, dlaczego jesteś na stałe w ciele avatara. Znasz może dr Grace Augustine?

- Tak, słyszałem o niej, jest szefową programu avatar.

- Dokładnie. Prowadzi szkółkę angielskiego, dla klanu Omatikaya, niedaleko znajduje się też nasz moduł mieszkalny, skąd się łączymy. Jest godna zaufania. Opowiedziałem jej o tobie wszystko, co sam wiem. Rozmawiała z miejscową Tsahìk, która odebrała twoją sytuację, jako dobry znak od Eywy. Uważają Cię za wybrańca.

- Wybrańca? Czego? Kogo? Heh, to niedorzeczne.

- Masz lepsze wytłumaczenie? Nie uciekniesz przed własną karmą. Ja , Grace i Na'vi w to wierzymy, dlaczego ty nie możesz?

- Może dlatego, że zawsze byłem człowiekiem małej wiary.

- Wszystko się zmienia. Widziałem Cię jak śpiewałeś do Eywy wraz z innymi. Nie było w tym fałszu. Jesteśmy teraz Na'vi. Zapomnij o dawnym życiu, ciesz się obecnym tak jak ja. Pomogę Ci, ale musisz uwierzyć w samego siebie.

- Udamy się jutro do mojego laboratorium, możesz tam pozostać, jeśli zechcesz, mój linker jest wolny.

- Warto to wykorzystać, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, na razie muszę pomóc Grace, nie zostawię jej samej.

- Właśnie, skoro jest godna zaufania to może udać się jutro z nami, ale jeden z waszych avatarów pozostanie w bazie. Ktoś w ludzkiej postaci musi wejść do środka modułu przeznaczonego wielkością do człowieka.

- Wezmę to na siebie.

- Dobrze. Wyruszamy jutro po śniadaniu. Nie łącz się ze swoim avatarem. Przylecimy na ikranach do klanu Omatikaya, stamtąd udamy na pa'li się do waszego laboratorium i wyruszymy do mojego.

- Ok, powołaj się na Tsew. Zaprowadzi was na miejsce.

- Jasne, i nie martw się, ochronę masz zapewnioną.

- Tym akurat się nie przejmuję. _- powiedziałem to wiedząc, że Sevina będzie ze mną, ale mogłem też liczyć na pomoc innych braci i sióstr. _Dobrej nocy Jack.

- Nawzajem.

Udałem się na spoczynek. Jack jeszcze chwilę siedział przy ognisku, zapewne oddając się medytacji w celu znalezienia odpowiedzi na tylko jemu znane pytanie.

- Gdzie byłeś tak długo. Mieliśmy ozdobić twój łuk.

- Nadrobimy to niebawem. Czeka nas jutro wyprawa do laboratorium Jack-a. Muszę mu w czymś pomóc w swoim ludzkim ciele.

- Czy to znaczy, że ujrzę ciebie w twojej drugiej postaci?

- Tak.

- To wspaniale. Czeka nas dzień pełen wrażeń.

- Dla mnie każdy dzień tutaj jest wyjątkowy, a z tobą to już szczególnie.

Dotknąłem jej policzka uśmiechając się przy tym. Sevina również uroczo się uśmiechnęła lekko mrużąc oczy. Chwyciła mnie swoją dłonią, ciągnąc w stronę hamaka. Gdy już leżeliśmy w objęciach swoich oraz Eywy, spytałem się:

- Wiesz, trochę się jutro boję twojej reakcji, na mój widok w ciele Tawtute.

- Niepotrzebnie, dla mnie zawsze będziesz tym samym, jedynym, na którego mogę liczyć.

Te słowa mnie uspokoiły. Nie odpowiedziałem już nic. Ucałowałem jedynie moją Panią, po czym oboje po chwili usnęliśmy.


	15. Zbroja Eywy

Po zakończeniu połączenia spostrzegłem, że Grace już śpi, nie chciałem jej budzić, więc jedynie pozostawiłem jej wiadomość, że rano musimy porozmawiać, po czym sam poszedłem spać.

- Hiroto już poranek.

- Witaj Grace. Czeka nas dziś wyprawa do laboratorium Jack-a. Zgodził się na twoją obecność, ale ja muszę się tam udać w swojej ludzkiej postaci, aby wejść do części modułu przeznaczonego dla ludzi.

- Będzie mnie do czegoś potrzebował?

- Nie powiedział, ale skoro Cię zaakceptował, to musi mieć jakiś powód.

- Dobrze, zatem udam się z wami, poproszę Sylwanin, aby mnie dziś zastąpiła, jest moją najlepszą uczennicą.

- Jest jeszcze wcześnie, ale Jack, Sevina i Na'viyä powinni przybyć na swoich zmorach do Domowego Drzewa Omatikaya niebawem. Powiadom Tsew o ich przybyciu. Ja poczekam na was tutaj. Nie chcę przestraszyć dzieci Omatikaya swoim ludzkim wyglądem. Napijesz się kawy?

- Już jestem po śniadaniu, dałam Ci trochę dłużej pospać. Przygotuj sobie co Ci będzie potrzebne, a ja już kalibruję swoje połączenie.

- Zabiorę te zapasowe laryngofony, mogą się przydać.

Grace po chwili była już w ciele swojego avatara i udała się do szkoły. Gdy dotarła na miejsce dostrzegła podążającą w stronę szkoły znajomą grupkę dzieci Omatikaya oraz dwoje ich opiekunów - Tsew oraz Sylwanin. Na widok Grace dzieci podbiegły tuląc się do niej, jak do własnych rodziców. Na ich twarzach gościła radość. Również Tsew i Sylwanin byli uśmiechnięci.

- Witajcie. Widzę was.

- Widzimy Cię karyu Grace.

- Mam do was prośbę. Dwoje chodzących we śnie zostało niedawno saronyu Eywayä Eweng. Potrzebują dziś mojej pomocy, niebawem powinni przybyć. Czy moglibyście zastąpić mnie w szkole?

- Oczywiście Grace, bardzo chętnie.

- Dziękuję. Jeden z tych chodzących we śnie to Hiroto Yoshida, który pobierał od was pierwsze nauki, aż nie spotkała was tamta przygoda z palulukanem.

- Tak pamiętam, sam ledwo uszedłem wtedy z życiem. A kim jest ten drugi uniltìranyu?

- Wiem o nim niewiele. Nazywa się Jack i jest tym tajemniczym śniącym cały czas w swoim uniltìrantokx.

- To bardzo tajemnicze. Już dawno Eywa nie zesłała nam podobnego znaku. Ostatnie takie wydarzenie miało miejsce zanim mój pradziadek został Torukä Maktoyu.

- Czyżby zatem ten wybraniec Eywy miał zostać szóstym Torukä Maktoyu?

- Nie wiem, ale niebawem z pewnością poznamy odpowiedź. Eywa widzi jak Sawtute niszczą las. Powie nam co mamy robić.

Właśnie lądowaliśmy przed Domowym Drzewem Omatikaya. Powitał nas sam olo'eyktan Eytukan.

- Widzę was Eywayä Eweng i witam. Co was sprowadza?

- Witaj olo'ektan Eytukan. Widzimy Cię. Mój ojciec Txura Hufwe przesyła pozdrowienia waszemu klanowi. Chodząca we śnie Grace spodziewa się nas w szkole, lecz nie znamy drogi. Czy zastaliśmy Tsew? Nasz brat Hiroto powołał się na niego.

- Spóźniliście się. Tsew wraz z moją córką Sylwanin i dziećmi udali się już do szkoły uniltìranyu Grace jak co dzień. Zaprowadzi was doń Ateyo.

- Dziękujemy. Czy nasze ikrany mogą pozostać u was, do naszego powrotu?

- Oczywiście. Zajmiemy się nimi. Eywa ngahu.

- Eywa ngahu.

Zamieniliśmy nasze skrzydlate wierzchowce na sześcionożne pa'li i ruszyliśmy w stronę szkoły. Po krótkiej jeździe byliśmy na miejscu. Kiedy wszyscy się sobie przedstawili Sylwanin spytała się Jack-a:

- Czy jesteś wybrańcem Eywy chodzący we śnie?

- Nie wiem czy jestem wybrańcem, ale jestem gotów do walki z ludźmi nieba.

- Walka nigdy nie jest dobra. My sami używamy jej jedynie do obrony, nigdy do ataku. Ja wierzę, że w każdym jest dobro.

- Nie w tych, którzy mają zamiar zniszczyć ten świat, rozmowami nie doprowadzimy do pokoju z Sawtute. Wybacz, ale przed nami długa droga i sporo pracy.

Na pożegnanie wszyscy powiedzieli do siebie tradycyjne Eywa ngahu. Omataikaya pozostali w szkole. Sylwanin użyczyła Grace swojego pa'li, po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę przenośnego modułu mieszkalnego Jack-a.

Ujrzałem przez szybę oczekiwanych towarzyszy, założyłem egzopak i udałem się w stronę wyjścia, mając dalej lekkie obawy, jak Sevina zareaguje na mój widok.

- Widzę Was.

Sevina podeszła do mnie uśmiechnięta, ten uśmiech bardzo mi przypominał ten pierwszy, który zagościł na jej twarzy, podczas naszego pierwszego polowania na yerika, był taki nieśmiały. Przyklękła, przytulając mnie do siebie, również ją objąłem, po czym spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy, po jej minie wiedziałem, że widzi we mnie tego samego chodzącego we śnie, którego pokochała. W jednej chwili naszła mnie szalona myśl, podjąłem dla niej ryzyko, zaczerpnąłem głęboko powietrza i szybkim ruchem zdjąłem egzopak, skradając Sevina całusa. Dotyk jej ust był najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą, jakie było dane zaznać temu staremu ciału od bardzo dawna. Po czym ponownie włożyłem egzopak. Sevina była zaskoczona tym pocałunkiem, jej twarz jeszcze bardziej się rozpromieniła od uśmiechu, a w kąciku oka zawiązała się łezka.

- Ekhm, gołąbki będziecie mieli dla siebie czas wieczorem, ruszajmy w drogę, już niemal południe._ - powiedział irytującym tonem Jack, burząc ten cudowny nastrój._

Sevina wsiadła na swojego pa'li, mnie zaś usadziła z przodu trzymając ręką jak małe dzieciątko i powiedziała:

- Trzymaj się mocno ma Hiroto.

Jej głos przybrał teraz taki opiekuńczy matczyny ton. Wyruszyliśmy do ostatecznego celu naszej wyprawy. Dżungla szybko ustąpiła miejsce rozległym polanom dookoła otoczonych bujną przyrodą, dzięki czemu mogliśmy się szybko przemieszczać. Zarówno Jack, jak i Na'viyä oraz Sevina zdawały się znać okolicę, toteż nie mieliśmy większych problemów z orientacją. Po chwili ponownie wjechaliśmy do lasu przemieszczając się wzdłuż rzeki, aż dotarliśmy do wodospadu. Tutaj musieliśmy pozostawić nasze pa'li, gdyż dalej droga była zbyt gęsto pokryta roślinnością. Moi towarzysze radzili sobie całkiem dobrze, czego nie mogłem powiedzieć o sobie, gdyby nie ich pomoc nie miałbym szans przedostania się przez ten zielony labirynt, nawet PZM by się tędy nie przedarł. Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy na miejsce. Laboratorium Jack-a wyglądało tak jak nasze, z tą różnicą, że było o połowę większe.

- Ok jesteśmy. Tutaj masz kod dostępu, wpiszesz go w panelu kontrolnym sejfu, poczym wyjmiesz klucz, weź też czerwoną skrzynkę z narzędziami stojącą obok linkera.

Wnętrze modułu mieszkalnego było nieco nadgryzione przez ząb czasu. Pierwsze pomieszczenie było wysokie, dostosowane do wzrostu avatara i Na'vi, było jednak na tyle małe, że przy dwóch osobach był tam ścisk. Stało tam łóżko dla avatara, kiedy nie był on połączony ze swoim operatorem, oraz wnęka, w której znajdowały się kombinezony. Jack poczekał tam na mnie, a ja wszedłem do części modułu przeznaczonego dla ludzi. Wszystkie przedmioty pokrywała warstwa kurzu, podszedłem do sejfu, kod był poprawny, jednak drzwi nie chciały się uchylić, widocznie sejf od dawna nie był otwierany, jednak kilka mocniejszych szarpnięć wystarczyło do jego otwarcia. Klucz leżał samotnie na górnej półce, na dolnej zaś leżały jakieś dokumenty, po okładce dostrzegłem, że były to akta personalne Jack-a. Zaciekawiony, otworzyłem na pierwszej stronie. (...) Kapitan dr Jack Hughes, snajper, 8 lat w siłach specjalnych, medal honoru, trzy purpurowe serca, najmłodszy w historii żołnierz odznaczony przez prezydenta, (...) obrażenia z wojny zachodnioafrykańskiej przyczyniły się do porzucenia dawnego fachu, powrócił jako wykładowca w West Point. RDA pozyskało go jako doświadczonego naukowca i weterana proponując mu udział w programie Avatar na co przystał. (...) Na następnych stronach były jakieś zapiski o kombinezonach.

(...) broń wykosztuje oddziaływanie pola magnetycznego na pole elektryczne. Lufa jest zrobiona z żelaza jako że żelazo jest ferromagnetykiem czyli wprowadza pożądane właściwości. Na lufę (ferromagnetyczny rdzeń) nawinięte jest uzwojenie zrobione z unobtanium jako nadprzewodnika. Nadprzewodnik potrafi przewodzić prąd elektryczny bez start mocy przy zerowym oporze elektrycznym. Gdy przez uzwojenie popłynie prąd w jego wnętrzu (lufie) wytwarza się strumień magnetyczny, jako że jest to nadprzewodnik to nawet niewielkie podane napięcie powoduje wytworzenie się niemal nieskończonego pola magnetycznego. W lufie znajdują się płytki zrobione także ze stopu unbonatium, dzięki czemu przez pocisk płynie prąd poziomo w stosunku do strumienia magnetycznego, co powoduje wytworzenie siły powodującej, że pocisk nabiera prędkości zgodnie z prawem, że **F=BxIxL  
**  
**F**- _siła_ **B** - _pole magnetyczne _** I** - prąd **L** - _obszar działania pola magnetycznego na przewodniki_

- Co się tak guzdrzesz?

- Już idę, drzwi się zacięły. _- odłożyłem teczkę na miejsce zamykając z powrotem sejf._

Podałem klucz Jack-owi. Po wetknięciu i przekręceniu odsłonił się pulpit dotykowy, Jack przystawił doń lewy kciuk i palec serdeczny prawej ręki. Charakterystyczny dźwięk akceptujący skan linii papilarnych uruchomił procedurę otwarcia się wnęki, w której stały kombinezony.

- Heh, niezłe.

- Co nie, sam je zmontowałem, ale niestety jeden jest nieukończony. Potrzebuję do niego paneli ochronnych na kończyny i ogon.

- Można było by przerobić ten mniejszy.

- Chciałbym, ale niestety części są za małe. Potrzebuję komponentów, które są w Piekielnych Wrotach.

- Jak niby chcesz je zdobyć?

- Mam taki plan, kombinezon dla człowieka jest gotowy, więc...

- Co sugerujesz?

- Zaatakujesz Piekielne Wrota w tym kombinezonie, odwracając uwagę ochrony, a ja w tym czasie wykradnę brakujące części z magazynu.

- Dobrze się czujesz, to samobójstwo.

- Bez obaw, nic Ci nie będzie, to ja więcej ryzykuję, przecież ciebie będzie chronił kombinezon.

- Jakim cudem miałbym to przeżyć?

- Ten kombinezon ma wmontowane panele z unobtanium, przez co będzie Cię chronić pole siłowe i nic Ci nie będzie. To pole wytrzyma nawet kilka strzałów z GAU-90.

- Jak ukryłeś te kombinezony w tajemnicy przed RDA?

- A jakoś mi się udało. To jak idziesz na to? A i jeszcze coś, pracuję nad bronią magnetyczną, potrzebuję trochę unobtanium, ale nie chce mi się omawiać teraz wszystkiego ze szczegółami.

- Ok, niech Ci będzie, wstępnie się zgadzam, ale muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć na spokojnie.

- Najpilniejsze teraz są te brakujące części i unobtanium, jak mi je dostarczysz, będę tu mógł pracować nad drugim kombinezonem, narzędzia przerobię pod rozmiar rąk avatara. No i musisz się nauczyć obsługiwać kombinezon.

- To jutro poszukam unobtanium, a obsługę kombinezonu pokażesz mi za dwa dni. A RDA nas tu nie namierzy?

-Zrobiłem ich w konia. Zdemontowałem nadajnik i wyłączyłem go na pewien czas. Początkowo chciałem go zniszczyć, ale umieściłem go ponad sto kilometrów stąd w jednym ze zniszczonych PZM-ów razem z wiadomością, która raczej nie przypadła im do gustu.

- A jak się tu dostałeś?

- Byłem jednym z ważniejszych osób. Zażyczyłem sobie przenośne laboratorium do celów badawczych, mój poprzednik Ryan Lorenz był jedynie wojakiem i nie potrzebował linkera w środku dżungli. Gdy doszło od zdrady, od razu zdemontowałem nadajnik.

- Jak doszło do tej zdrady?

- Sprawa osobista. Nieważne. Kombinezony opracowałem samotnie w tajemnicy przed RDA, używając części z beta-projektu, robionych na moje zamówienie i dodam że były cholernie drogie. Moje kombinezony dają ogromne możliwości, PZM to przy nim chodząca konserwa.

- Weź ten laryngofon, będziemy w kontakcie.

Wyszliśmy z laboratorium. Zarówno Grace, jak i Na'viyä z Sevina Tute były ciekawe wyglądu kombinezonów.

- Więc sprawa wygląda tak, jeden kombinezon jest skończony, ale drugi nie. _- powiedział Jack._

- Musimy skończyć ten kombinezon. Myślę, że odegra kluczową rolę w starciu z ludźmi nieba, jeśli do takiego dojdzie. _- dodał Hiroto._

Przez chwilę zastanawialiśmy się jak rozwikłać ten problem. Na'viyä i Sevina cały czas z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwały się naszej rozmowie.

- Nie mamy wyjścia. Trzeba rozebrać oba kombinezony, i zbudować jeden nowy. _- Grace powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. _

- Niestety, potrzebuję specjalnych części, pancerza z tytanu poprzeplatanego obwodami z unobtanium na kończyny i ogon, mam takie komponenty na stanie w magazynie Piekielnych Wrót.

- Jak niby chcesz to załatwić? _- Grace zapytała wyraźnie zaskoczona. _

- Już to ustaliliśmy... Użyję gotowego kombinezonu przeprowadzając atak na Piekielne Wrota.

- Możesz zginąć, nie przeżyję twojej straty... _- __Sevina powiedziała to ze łzami w oczach._

- Spokojnie, nic mu nie będzie ten kom...

- Jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy na spokojnie, idź tam sam, jeśli życie Ci niemiłe.

- Jakbyś nie wiedziała, to ja więcej ryzykuję, muszę sam zabrać te części. On będzie miał ochronny kombinezon, a ja NIE. _- Jack powiedział to prawie krzycząc._

- Jack co z tobą? Czemu taki jesteś? _- w tej chwili odezwała się __Na'viyä__._

- To jest wojna, jeśli będziemy stać tak bezczynnie, to Sawtute zniszczą to miejsce, a wy jeszcze to utrudniacie!

- Proszę przestań tak mówić... _- głos__ Na'viyä był ciężki od żalu i rozpaczy._

- Na'viyä przepraszam, nie chciałem tak tego ująć, wybacz mi, to wszystko przez ... ech, czemu ja wtedy nie zginąłem, było by teraz łatwiej...

- Nie mów tak, gdybyś zginął to ja bym Cię nie poznała. Czy to dla ciebie nic nie znaczy?

- Ludzie się zmieniają, kiedyś myślałem że to bujda, ale teraz wiem że to prawda, dlatego potrzebuję trochę samotności. Zostanę tu jakiś czas, a wy wrócicie do wioski. Nie martwcie się o mnie, dam sobie radę, mam masę roboty.

- Jak możesz, przecież obiecywałeś, że zawsze będziemy razem, dlaczego mi to robisz? _- oczy __Na'viyä__ przepełniał ból nie do opisania słowami_

- Wszystko wróci do normy, ale teraz muszę tu pracować, a twoja i wasza obecność tylko by mi przeszkadzała. Dlatego idźcie już ...

- Klan Omatikaya chce się z tobą spotkać. _- powiedziałem stanowczo_

- No dobra pójdę, ale potem wracam do pracy, dostarczysz mi najpierw unobtanium, a potem jak dostanę części, to dokończę budowę kombinezonu.

Opuściliśmy laboratorium. Nikt nie odzywał się przez drogę, nawet Na'viyä nic nie mówiła co było rzadkością, nie mogła zrozumieć egoizmu Jack-a, chociaż był pełnoprawnym Na'vi, jego mentalność pozostała ludzka, odmienna od Na'vi, którzy codzienne czynności wykonują wspólnie podtrzymując tym samym więź między sobą. Nikt z nas nie podejrzewał, że on może być taki... nikt z nas nie miał określenia, na jego dzisiejsze zachowanie.  
Podczas drogi do Domowego Drzewa ułożyłem sobie pewien plan, skoro Omatikaya uznają mnie za tego całego wybrańca, warto to wykorzystać mimo wszystko. Po drodze wstąpiliśmy do szkoły, gdzie Tsew i Sylwanin wraz z dziećmi kończyli zajęcia i razem ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Dojeżdżając na miejsce wyszedł nam na przeciw Ateyo.

- Witajcie bracia i siostry.

- Witaj Ateyo. Chcielibyśmy pomówić z waszą Tsahìk.

- Oczywiście. Oczekuje na was. Chodźcie za mną.

Postanowiłem przywitać ją godnie, wiedziałem, że pokłada teraz we mnie nadzieję.

- Witaj dostojna Mo'at. Niech Wszechmatka Eywa obdarzy twój Lud szczęściem i pokojem.

- Witajcie saronyu Eywayä Eweng. Dziękuję za pomyślność. I Ja życzę tego samego dla waszego klanu. Czy to ty jesteś tym uniltìranyu, który przestał śnić?

- Tak to ja, nie ma o czym mówić. Po prostu miałem zginąć a przeżyłem, teraz żałuję, że tak się stało...

- Jak to się stało, że nie umarłeś?

- Miałem pewną wizję, że otrzymam nowe życie i nową broń, ale nie wiem po co, teraz chcę tylko zemścić się na tych, którzy mnie zdradzili.

- Pełno w tobie gniewu.

- Jakiego gniewu? Po prostu jestem zły na to co się stało.

- Właśnie o tym mówię, twoja złość zrodziła twój gniew. Uważamy, że jesteś wybrańcem. Ja także dostałam znak od Eywy. Będziesz kontynuować to co zaczął Ryan Lorenz?

- Nie wiem co mnie czeka, co jest moim przeznaczeniem i czy jestem wybrańcem. Wiem że pragnę pomsty na tej podłej sprzedajnej rasie, za te wszystkie lata kiedy zraszali plugawą Ziemię niewinną krwią, a teraz... nieważne, nic więcej nie mam do powiedzenia.

Rozmowa Mo'at i Jack-a dobiegła końca, cały czas byłem zdziwiony jego postawą, podobnie jak Na'viyä, Sevina, Tsew, Sylwanin i Mo'at. Reszta Na'vi, w tym Eytukan i Ateyo, chociaż nie znali języka ludzi nieba, zdawali się rozumieć, że rozmowa nie przebiega w pozytywnym tonie, pytając się między sobą:

- Kim jest ten uniltìrantokx? Czy faktycznie jest on wybrańcem Eywy, a może to nawet kolejny Torukä Maktoyu? Czy świat ponownie czeka czas Wielkiego Smutku?

Pytań nie było końca. Jack był pełen ignorancji. Jakby coś sprawiło, że zmienił się jego sposób patrzenia na życie, zdawał się kierować bardziej sprawami osobistymi niż dobrem ogółu. Chciał coś dopowiedzieć, ale się opamiętał, widocznie powiedział zbyt wiele niż pierwotnie zamierzał. Po rozmowie szybko odleciał na swoim ikranie do laboratorium, nawet się nie żegnając. Na'viyä Tirea napłynęły łzy do oczu. Chociaż zobowiązałem się mu pomóc, ponownie poczułem do niego niechęć, że Na'viyä tak teraz cierpi przez niego. Udałem się z Grace do naszego modułu mieszkalnego. Przed rozstaniem poprosiłem Sevina Tute, aby dotrzymała Na'viyä towarzystwa, i że spotkamy się jutro rano. Na'viyä i Sevina odleciały do Naszego Domowego Drzewa. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce połączyłem się z Jack-m za pomocą laryngofonu:

- Mogłeś się z nią chociaż pożegnać, wiesz jak jest jej teraz przykro?

- Znasz się na elektrotechnice? _-zmienił temat, jakby dalej mając wszystko gdzieś._

- Mam ogólne rozeznanie. _-niech Cię diabli, pomyślałem._

- Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. No tak, wiedziałem, że wszystko będę musiał robić sam, ty zaś zdobędziesz unobtanium, jak już wcześniej mówiłem.

- Ok, dopóki kombinezon nie będzie gotowy czas gra na naszą niekorzyść.

- I nie zapomnij o treningu, używanie kombinezonu wymaga doświadczenia. Czekam na ciebie jutro, przyjdź bez avatara, nie będziesz go tu potrzebował.

- Przecież się nie rozdwoję. Dostarczę Ci unobtanium pojutrze, razem z moim ludzkim tyłkiem. Muszę już kończyć, mam jeszcze do omówienia pewne kwestie z Grace.

- Ten Jack nie wydaje się taki zły, ale coś mu odbiło, mimo to chyba jest godzien zaufania. Jutro udaję się do Piekielnych Wrót. Śmigłowiec przyleci po mnie rano. Nie będzie mnie do popołudnia.

- Te kombinezony mogą faktycznie przyczynić się do obrony Na'vi. Jack jest nieokiełznany, ale mógłby być mniej oschły dla Na'viyä Tirea. Ja nigdy bym tak nie postąpił wobec ma Sevina Tute. Ech... Co ze szkołą i raportem?

- Sylwanin zgodziła się zastąpić mnie również jutro, zna już angielski na tyle dobrze, że sama mogłaby prowadzić szkołę. Raport również jest gotowy, zawiera ogólne informacje, że szkoła i stosunki z Na'vi mają się dobrze, żadnych szczegółów.

- Wszystko zdaje się układać po naszej myśli, mimo to czuję, że niebawem dojdzie do konfliktu.

- Jutro wszystkie wątpliwości zostaną rozwiane. Chodźmy już spać. Mieliśmy ciężki dzień, a czeka nas jeszcze cięższy.


	16. Projekt Nowe Karaiby

Noc minęła szybko. Kiedy się obudziłem Grace była już gotowa do podróży.

- Witaj Hiroto. Jak się spało?

- Dobrze, dziękuję. Wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną.

- Tak od rana wypaliłam już pięć papierosów, śmigłowiec przyleci za czterdzieści minut. Nie wiem czego się spodziewać, ale mam złe przeczucia.

- Musimy mieć nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jesteś silna Grace. Nie daj po sobie poznać, że się denerwujesz.

- Postaram się, chociaż ciężko mi podejść do tego na luzie, ten świat zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy.

- Doskonale Cię rozumiem. Na mnie już czas. Wyruszamy dziś po unobtanium do kombinezonu Jack-a.

Nastawiłem wodę na kawę, a podczas oczekiwania aż się zagotuje wykonałem kilka ćwiczeń sprawnościowych, szybki prysznic, szybkie śniadanie i już byłem gotowy do nawiązania połączenia. Zamykając wieko linkera pożegnałem Grace słowami:

- Eywa ngahu ma tsmuke. _-w kąciku jej oka zakręciła się łza._

Po jakimś czasie Grace usłyszała silniki śmigłowca. Założyła egzopak i wyszła na zewnątrz, gdzie lądował właśnie Samson. Wyszło z niego dwóch marines. Trzymali skrzynki z zapasami żywności. Trzeci marine odezwał się z wnętrza Samsona:

- Zapraszam na pokład Pani doktor. - _powiedział wyciągając doń rękę. _Będziemy na miejscu za godzinę.

Marines zanieśli skrzynie z żywnością do modułu, po czym odlecieliśmy do Piekielnych Wrót. Po dość szybkim locie moim oczom ukazała się ponura rozkopana baza, będąca ciągle w budowie, jej szary kolor nijak nie pasował do otoczenia, bardziej przygnębiające były jednak ogromne kratery w ziemi, przywodzące na myśl głębokie rany na ciele Pandory, oraz ogromny hałas wydobywający się z górniczych maszyn. Ten widok jeszcze bardziej zdeterminował mnie do chęci powstrzymania tego szaleństwa, w myślach dostrzegłam, jak ten świat może wyglądać za niespełna kilka lat. Piękny świat marzeń popadał w ruinę, ale nadzieja wciąż podtrzymywała mnie przy duchu. Samson wylądował. Udałam się do środka, od razu kierując się do windy. Chciałam to załatwić jak najszybciej, by jak najszybciej powrócić do swojego świata. Drzwi otworzyły się, długi korytarz prowadził prosto do gabinetu Parkera, który mieścił się na jego drugim końcu. Selfridge zdawał się być w dobrym humorze, jak zwykle zabijając wolny czas grą w golfa.

- Witaj Grace. Mam niespełna godzinę na rozmowę z tobą. Co nowego słychać w dżungli?

- Witaj Parker. Szkoła rozwija się bardzo dobrze. Na'vi szybko przyswajają wiedzę. Szczegółowe informacje znajdziesz w raporcie.

- To dobrze, że nie trwonimy forsy w błoto. Może będzie z nich jeszcze jakiś pożytek. Damy im wszystko co będą chcieli: ubrania, wynalazki, itd., byle tylko nie krzyżowali nam planów.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Zamierzacie dalej karczować las w celach poszukiwania nowych złóż unobtanium?

- Spokojnie. Obecne złoża wystarczą nam jeszcze na jakiś czas. Tymczasem wcielamy w życie projekt o kryptonimie "Nowe Karaiby".

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

- Bo ten projekt nie dotyczy twojego programu, ale jesteś jedną z ważniejszych osób w Piekielnych Wrotach, więc masz prawo wiedzieć co się dzieje na naszym podwórku, nawet jeśli większość czasu spędzasz w dżungli. Urok pandorańskiej przyrody zrobił na tyle duże wrażenie na szefostwie RDA, że postanowiono wybudować tutaj luksusowe miasta dla najzamożniejszych tamtego świata, sam nawet mam już upatrzoną działkę, a jako szefowi przysługuje mi spory rabat z którego chętnie skorzystam, kredyt będzie mnie kosztować trzy roczne pensje, ale i tak warto.

- Powiedz Parker, jakim prawem RDA rości sobie prawa do Pandory?

- RDA rządzi Ziemią i Pandorą bo jest najpotężniejszą organizacją zarówno tam jak i tutaj. Wszędzie we wszechświecie panuje zasada, że przetrwa silniejszy. Chociaż Piekielne Wrota są jeszcze w budowie, już teraz moglibyśmy rozprawić się na dobre z tymi dzikusami uzbrojonymi w dzidy i łuki. Ale nie martw się, okażemy im trochę serca, jesteśmy w końcu cywilizowanymi ludźmi. Z naszych danych wynika, że zaledwie 30% Ziemian będzie stać na kupno domu na Pandorze, dla mniej zamożnych powstaną kilkugwiazdkowe hotele, gdzie będą spędzać wakacje życia. Klany z tego obszaru przeniosą się dalej, i wszyscy będą żyli w harmonii. No chyba, że nasi pionierzy zapragną więcej rozrywek, to stworzymy chociażby naturalne zoo-safari, i inne atrakcje jakie niegdyś były znane na Ziemi. Ludzie zapłacą sporo forsy za nowe wrażenia, jakie widzieli do tej pory jedynie w filmach. Wiemy, że na Pandorze jest też klimat subarktyczny, ponoć jakiś dziany Arab już wyłożył grube mln $ na budowę ośrodka narciarskiego.

- Jesteście szaleni.

- Szaleni bywają biedacy, my jesteśmy ekscentryczni. Skoro wspomniałem już o biedakach, to powiem Ci coś. Pierwotnie mieliśmy sprowadzić tutaj tłumy przeciętnych ludzi, aby rozwiązać problem przeludnienia, ale porzuciliśmy ten projekt, powstałaby tu druga Ziemia, a problem przeludnienia pozostałby nierozwiązany. Ziemia już długo nie pociągnie. Dziwki, anarchiści, złodzieje, włóczędzy, ... pozbędziemy się śmieci. Niech radzą sobie sami. Może ich następne pokolenia wyciągną wnioski z tej lekcji, że świat jest za mały dla wszystkich.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co mówisz Parker.

- Nie zmuszam Cię do tego. Budowę rozpoczniemy od wielkiej przezroczystej kopuły od-filtrującej powietrze. Ludzie nie będą chcieli cały czas nosić tych cholernych egzopaków, mnie samego one irytują. Najbliższy ISV z pierwszymi lokatorami już wystartował, będzie tu za niespełna cztery lata. Do tego czasu wszystko będzie już gotowe. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Jeżeli nie, to żegnam Pani doktor. Mam dużo pracy.

Wstałam ciężko zza biurka i szybkim krokiem udałam się do windy. Po 5 minutach siedziałam już w Samsonie. Nie chciałam już nigdy wracać do tego przeklętego miejsca, ale nie dałam po sobie poznać żołnierzom, że jest mi ciężko. Po dotarciu na miejsce i odleceniu Samsona udałam się do laboratorium. Zdjęłam egzopak i cisnęłam nim z nerwów o podłogę, oparłam się o ścianę osuwając się powoli na podłogę, po czym objęłam rękami nogi, tuląc doń głowę i gorzko zapłakałam.


	17. Błękitne złoto

Po zamknięciu oczu ujrzałem znany mi biały tunel otoczony wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, mieszającymi się nawzajem w szalonym tempie. Po chwili ta istna wariacja uspokoiła się. Byłem już w swoim domu, leżąc obok mojej kobiety. Promienie wschodzącego słońca przedostające się do środka padły na jej głowę, podkreślając jej cudne oblicze. Mógłbym tak ją podziwić całymi godzinami. Czekał nas jednak kolejny pracowity dzień - wyprawa po unobtanium. Obudziłem ma Sevina Tute czułym pocałunkiem.

- Witaj. Widzę Cię.

- Śniłeś mi się dziś w nocy. Pierwszy raz od dawna. Ten sen był piękny, w porównaniu do poprzednich, ale pozostanie moją tajemnicą. _-lekko zmrużyła oczy._ Wczoraj gdy Cię ujrzałam po raz pierwszy w ciele Tawtute, od razu wiedziałam, że to ty, chociaż wyglądałeś inaczej, twoje oczy wyrażały tę samą troskę i czułość.

- Oczy są odzwierciedleniem duszy. Zawsze wyrażają prawdę.

- Co widzisz w moich?

- Sama wiesz doskonale. _- ponownie ją ucałowałem._ Musimy się zbierać, gdzie moglibyśmy znaleźć nieco niebieskich kamieni do kombinezonu Jack-a?

- Jaskinie Grzmiących Skał. Tam moglibyśmy poszukać.

- No jasne przecież, unobtanium utrzymuje góry Alleluja w powietrzu. Wspaniale będzie znowu wzbić się w niebiosa na ikranach.

- Chodźmy zatem coś zjeść i ruszajmy w drogę.

Po posiłku udaliśmy się na sam szczyt Domowego Drzewa, gdzie mieszkały ikrany wszystkich członków klanu, w tym i nasze, przywołaliśmy je charakterystycznym odgłosem. Odgłos każdego Na'vi miał inną tonację, dzięki czemu ikran bezbłędnie rozpoznawał głos swojego łowcy, nie myląc go z innym. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Pogoda była piękna i słoneczna. Znowu poczułem wiatr na twarzy i to cudowne uczucie wolności. Każda chwila lotu była rozkoszą dla wszystkich zmysłów. Euforii dopełniały cudowne widoki bujnej przyrody, rozciągającej się aż po horyzont. To był raj na Ziemi, a raczej na Pandorze. Szybko dolecieliśmy do Grzmiących Skał. Mój ikran wydał głośny ryk, powiedziałem mu w myślach _"tak, też znam to miejsce". _Wylądowaliśmy na pierwszej z brzegu większej skale, była ona równie dobra na rozpoczęcie poszukiwań, jak każda inna. Obok nas była spora jaskinia. Pozostawiliśmy nasze ikrany i weszliśmy do środka. Szliśmy korytarzem, który zaczął się zwężać, im bardziej w głąb jaskini się przemieszczaliśmy. Doszliśmy do ogromnej pieczary. Miała sporą dziurę w suficie, skąd kaskadowy wodospad wlewał się do wnętrza groty, tworząc podziemne jezioro. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, pomijając światło z otworu w suficie,toteż w jeziorku dostrzegalne były okoliczne żyjątka, które przypuszczalnie cały czas świeciły swoim kolorem bioluminescencji, również kropki na naszych ciałach delikatnie połyskiwały. Pierścień dookoła jeziora pokrywały spore, ale nieliczne stalagnaty, będące również naturalną podporą jaskini. Postanowiliśmy obejść jaskinię dookoła. Mieliśmy szczęście, ujrzeliśmy małe złoże unobtanium tuż za najbliższym stalagnatem. Były to zaledwie trzy kryształy zbite w jedną całość, na pewno było ich tu więcej, ale znaleźliśmy tyle ile było nam potrzebne. Ostukałem je delikatnie podstawą rękojeści sztyletu. Cel naszej podróży został osiągnięty. Wróciliśmy do naszych ikranów. Sevina spojrzała w słońce, po czym odwróciła się do mnie mówiąc:

- Jest jeszcze wcześnie, pokażę Ci pewne miejsce, którego jeszcze zapewne nie widziałeś.

Z zadowoleniem przystałem na słowa Sevina Tute. Udaliśmy się na Zachód. Po chwili moim oczom ukazał się zagajnik porośnięty dziwnie wyglądającymi drzewami. Były powykręcane, niczym drzewka bonsai, których zdjęcia widziałem kiedyś w książce botanicznej. Bardziej dziwne były natomiast ich liście, wyglądające z kolei jak gałązki wierzby, z tą różnicą, że były jednolite i bez liści, o różowo-fioletowym kolorze. Jako naukowiec z miejsca chciałbym pobrać próbki tych roślin do badań, ale swoje ziemskie życie pozostawiłem już dawno za sobą. Teraz jako Na'vi nie dziwiła mnie tutejsza fauna, flora i inne zjawiska, dla mnie to wszystko po prostu było naturalne samo w sobie.Pośrodku zagajnika rosło jedno duże drzewo, wyglądające jak pozostałe, z tą różnicą, że było kilkakrotnie większe od innych drzew. Przy tym właśnie drzewie wylądowaliśmy. Podeszliśmy bliżej gałązek, po czym Sevina powiedziała do mnie:

- Jesteśmy w najświętszym miejscu naszego klanu. To Drzewo Dusz w którym mieszka nasza Wszechmatka Eywa, a wraz z nią dusze naszych przodków.

Sevina chwyciła swój warkocz i przyłożyła go do najbliższej gałązki, która od razu rozświetliła się swoim światłem. Także i ja nawiązałem więź z Drzewem Dusz. Poczułem niesamowity spokój i kojące moją duszę piękne śpiewy. W myślach widziałem mnóstwo Na'vi, całe rodziny cieszące się życiem, ujrzałem jak wygląda raj, nie dostrzegłem jedynie samej Eywy, chociaż wyraźnie czułem jej obecność. Oboje zakończyliśmy połączenie.

- Niesamowite, nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem czegoś podobnego, to było niczym piękny sen, tak prawdziwy, że zdawał mi się jawą. Dziękuję Ci, że mnie tutaj przyprowadziłaś.

- To nie był sen ma Hiroto. Ta wizja, te odczucia, wszystko to dzieje się naprawdę.

Sevina podeszła do mojego ikrana, wyciągając z kołczanu łuk, obejmując go oburącz tuląc do siebie i mówiąc nieśmiałym tonem patrząc na mnie:

- Udekorujemy twój łuk. Podejdź do mnie.

Podszedłem. Usiedliśmy na konarze. Sevina odpięła od przepaski woreczek zawierający różne barwniki w proszku, wymieszała je z wodą w czarkach sporządzonych z liści. Ja w tym czasie zrobiłem nacięcia nożem, tak jak sama mi kazała. Spytała jakie kolory mi się podobają. Powiedziałem, aby sama wybrała. Zdecydowała się na zielony i niebieski. O dziwo były to moje ulubione kolory, przywodzące mi na myśl samo piękno - przyrodę, wodę, niebo i ... moją Sevina Tute. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że to nie mógł być przypadek, zresztą nigdy nie wierzyłem w przypadki. Sevina wyczytała to w moich myślach, podczas naszej wspólnej nocy. Kiedy łuk był już ozdobiony Sevina sięgnęła ręką do swoich piórek przyczepionych za prawym uszkiem, odpięła je i przywiązała nieco powyżej rękojeści łuku, mówiąc:

- Twój łuk jest gotowy, ale farba musi wyschnąć.

- Dziękuję Ci kochana. Ciągle mnie zaskakujesz ucząc czegoś nowego, a te piórka to piękny gest, zawsze będę o tobie myślał patrząc na nie, oby tylko nie rozpraszały mnie za bardzo podczas polowań.

Oboje zaśmialiśmy się delikatnie i z wyczuciem. Odłożyłem łuk w bardziej nasłonecznione miejsce. Objąłem czule mojego aniołka, tuląc jej głowę i plecy, po czym nawiązaliśmy Tsaheylu.

Jakiś czas później odczułem głód, zaburczało mi nawet nieco w brzuchu, na co Sevina uśmiechnięta powiedziała:

- Już najwyższy czas sprawdzić twój łuk w praktyce, ale tym razem będziemy polować z powietrza.

Nie spodziewałem się tego. Wskoczyliśmy na nasze ikrany, po czym wznieśliśmy się w powietrze, lecąc w stronę otwartej polany, gdzie jak na dłoni ukazało nam się stado yerików. Zaczęliśmy pikować, gdy byliśmy kilka metrów nad yerikami sięgnąłem po łuk nakładając strzałę i napinając cięciwę. Jeszcze przed oddaniem strzału czułem, że proporcje łuku są doskonale wyważone, obrałem cel, przed oczami powiewały mi również piórka ma Sevina, ale musiałem się skoncentrować, sam nie wiem w którym momencie wypuściłem strzałę. Udało się, strzała przeszyła yerika na wylot, tak że czubek grotu wystawał z drugiej strony. Sevina również upolowała yerika, i to większego. Podarowaliśmy go naszym ikranom, a sami spożyliśmy mniejszego. Po posiłku nadszedł już czas powrotu. Ten dzień był piękny, chciałem aby trwał wiecznie. Pocieszyła mnie myśl, że reszta naszego życia będzie równie piękna, nie dopuszczałem innej możliwości, zbyt wiele miałem do stracenia, właściwie wszystko. Ponownie wznieśliśmy się w niebiosa, kierując się już w stronę naszego Domowego Drzewa. Po dotarciu na miejsce udaliśmy się do wnętrza, niosłem dumnie swój łuk, stawiając go obok mojego tshey, po czym odwróciłem się do Sevina:

- Muszę się dziś szybciej rozłączyć. Grace miała spotkanie z Sawtute. Mam przeczucie, że padły tam ważne kwestie, ważne dla nas wszystkich.

- Boję się o ciebie. Ten Jack jest szalony...

- Obiecuję Ci, że nic mi się nie stanie, będę o tym pamiętać specjalnie dla ciebie, wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. _- objąłem ją czule._

- Myślę o tym cały czas, udało mi się to ukryć przed tobą, nawet jak byliśmy razem pod Drzewem Dusz, aż do tej pory.

- Moje drugie ciało będzie w innym miejscu, ale to będzie w Naszym Domu. Masz moje słowo, że chociażby na chwilę każdego dnia spotkamy się. _- te słowa wyraźnie ją uspokoiły._

Ułożyłem się w hamaku patrząc jeszcze przez chwilę na Sevina, po czym nastała ciemność.


	18. Powrót koszmaru

Wieko linkera otworzyło się. Widok jaki ujrzałem był o wiele gorszy od tego na jaki się nastawiałem. Grace siedziała nieruchomo skulona, oparta o ścianę. Wyglądała niczym wystraszone dziecko, które dopiero co otrzymało lanie od rodziców. Wiedziałem że jest źle, że spotkało ją coś strasznego, że dotyczy to nas wszystkich. Chwyciłem ją za ramiona podnosząc i doprowadzając do łóżka. Usiedliśmy, mówiłem do niej co się stało, ale nie reagowała, jej oczy były opuchnięte i czerwone od płaczu, jeśli teraz nie płakała, to jedynie dlatego, że nie miała już czym płakać. Po chwili uniosła powoli rękę pokazując na blat stołu, leżała tam paczka papierosów. Zapaliłem jednego, podając jej do ręki, roztrzęsiona zaciągnęła się głęboko, dopiero teraz jej wzrok jakby ożył. Wypuściła dym opuszczając głowę, podpierając czoło drugą ręką i załamanym głosem opowiedziała mi przebieg rozmowy z Parkerem, o chorych planach RDA. Ponownie odrodził się we mnie niczym feniks z popiołów ogromny gniew, miałem nadzieję że ten koszmar nie powróci, ale to było zbyt piękne, powrócił i to znacznie większy, tak nagle i niespodziewanie, niczym niechciana pora roku. Miałem przed oczami całe piękno tego świata, to mój dom, nie pozwolę im go zniszczyć. Nigdy. Podałem Grace leki, po czym zasnęła, spokojny sen był jej teraz najbardziej potrzebny. Chwyciłem za laryngofon, aby połączyć się z Jack-m.

- Cześć. Masz unobtanium?

- Tak, dostaniesz je jutro. Grace była dziś w Piekielnych Wrotach na konferencji służbowej. Te dupki chcą zmienić Pandorę w drugą Ziemię, nawet wydobycie unobtanium zeszło na dalszy plan. Prace mają ruszyć lada dzień.

- Bez mojego kombinezonu nie mamy szans w starciu z RDA. Musisz się solidnie postarać w opanowaniu swojego kombinezonu, dopóki mój nie działa to ty jesteś wybrańcem.

- Nie czas na żarty do cholery, zrobię wszystko by nie zawieść Na'vi, musimy opracować nowy plan, wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, to nasz główny atut.

- Omówimy to jutro, czekam na ciebie z samego rana.

Byłem zmęczony, ale z nerwów nie mogłem zasnąć, chociaż potrzebowałem snu równie jak Grace. Nie chciałem zażywać lekarstw, aby nie spać zbyt głęboko. Leżałem przez niespełna godzinę gapiąc się w sufit, rozmyślając o tym co nas czeka. W końcu zasnąłem. Ranek nastał bardzo szybko. Wstałem pierwszy, Grace jeszcze spała, postanowiłem jej jeszcze nie budzić. Nawiązałem połączenie. Po obudzeniu się w ciele avatara spostrzegłem, że Sevina jeszcze śpi. Obudziłem ją delikatnie. Uradowana moją obecnością powitała mnie tradycyjnie:

- Widzę Cię.

- I ja Cię widzę. Mam ważną wiadomość do przekazania naszemu klanowi. Czy olo'eyktan i Tsahìk już wstali?

- Tak. Zawsze wstają pierwsi jako Ojciec i Matka Rodu. Są teraz przy naszym monumencie, gdzie wznoszą osobiste modlitwy do Eywy za nasz klan.

- Chodźmy zatem, mamy mało czasu.

Pobiegliśmy szybko nawołując po drodze braci i siostry. Będąc już na miejscu przeprosiłem olo'eyktan i Tsahìk, że przerywam im ich modlitwy, mówiąc, że mam ważną wiadomość dotyczącą zarówno naszego klanu, jak i wszystkich Na'vi.

- Sawtute oszaleli! Nie dość im niebieskich kamieni, chcą znacznie więcej, chcą cały nasz świat w całości dla siebie.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? _-spytała się Na'viyä pełnym zaskoczenia tonem._

- Chodząca we śnie Grace, ucząca dzieci Omatikaya języka ludzi nieba odwiedziła dom Sawtute. Ich olo'eyktan ujawnił co zamierza zrobić. Wiele ryzykowała, by poznać ich tajemnice. Chociaż nie jest córką Na'vi kocha ten świat tak samo jak ja go pokochałem. Jest nas więcej. Jesteśmy rodziną. Wygnamy ludzi nieba. Nie będą nas dłużej prześladować. Głupcy myślą, że jesteśmy bezbronni, gorzko zapłacą za swoją ignorancję.

Na'vi zaczęli wznosić głośne okrzyki, entuzjastycznie wznosząc do góry swoje łuki. W ich oczach widziałem zawziętą chęć walki, byli gotowi oddać życie w obronie swojego Domu. Po chwili krzyki ustały, głos zabrał olo'eyktan Txura Huwfe:

- Kiedy mamy ruszać, gdzie zaatakują?

- Niebawem, za kilka dni pojawią się ich martwe demony pożerające drzewa, nie będą się spodziewały naszego ataku. Do tego czasu będziemy gotowi. Powiadomcie Omatikaya i przekażcie im moje słowa. Zagrożenie dotyczy również ich klanu. Udam się teraz do naszego brata Jack-a. Eywa zesłała na niego wizję, obdarowała go również bronią, której potędze nie oprze się żaden Tawtute. Muszę mu pomóc w przygotowaniu do bitwy. Niebawem do was powrócimy. Tymczasem obserwujcie okolicę, wypatrujcie wroga od północy. Eywa ngahu !

- Eywa ngahu !

Podeszła do mnie Tsahìk, obejmując rękoma za głowę i całując w czoło oraz mówiąc przy tym:

- Idź Eywa'evengä 'itan. Niech Wszechmatka Eywa Cię prowadzi.

Chwyciłem Loratskxe za dłoń i ucałowałem, po czym udałem się z Sevina Tute na górną cześć Domowego Drzewa. Na'vi znów wiwatowali unosząc entuzjastycznie łuki. Powiedziałem ma Sevina:

- Zabierz niebieskie kamienie i przyjedź po mnie do laboratorium, po czym udamy się do Jack-a. Czekam na ciebie.

- Wyruszam natychmiast. Zobaczymy się niebawem.

Zasnąłem budząc się w linkerze. Grace dalej spała. Zebrałem kilka potrzebnych mi rzeczy, po czym obudziłem Grace.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Lepiej. Co teraz będzie Hiroto?

- Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie pozwolimy im na to. Na'vi już o wszystkim wiedzą. Udam się do Jack-a, muszę opanować jego kombinezon. Będziesz w stanie sama przebywać w laboratorium?

- Tak, dam sobie radę. Dziękuję, że się mną zająłeś, wczoraj nie dałabym sobie rady sama.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować. Zjedz coś. Za chwilę przybędzie po mnie Sevina. Może odwołaj dzisiejsze lekcje i spędź dzień w Domowym Drzewie Omatikaya. Samotność teraz Ci nie służy.

- To prawda, ale lubię dzieci. Są takie radosne i pełne życia. Bardzo lubię spędzać z nimi czas.

- Cóż, to życzę Ci miłego dnia. Odezwę się wieczorem.

Po kilkunastu minutach Grace nawiązała połączenie. W tym samym momencie usłyszałem okrzyk, jakiego nie pomyliłbym z nikim innym. Założyłem egzopak, zarzuciłem chlebak na ramię i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Tak jak się spodziewałem, moja Sevina czekała na mnie. Pomogła mi wsiąść na pa'li i przytulając mnie mocno ruszyliśmy w stronę laboratorium Jack-a. Było mi całkiem wygodnie, i nawet zaczęło mi się to podobać. Dotarliśmy szybciej niż ostatnio, znając już dokładne położenie modułu pognaliśmy skrótem oszczędzając na czasie. Jack wyszedł z laboratorium, był w złym humorze, tak jak się spodziewałem.

- Miałeś tu być z samego rana, nie macie zegarka w swoim laboratorium?

- Powiadomiłem nasz klan o zamiarach ludzi nieba, nie mogłem z tym zwlekać, nie wiemy dokładnie gdzie i kiedy rozpoczną budowę, dlatego musimy być w gotowości.

- Dobra, później opracujemy strategię, teraz musisz opanować sterowanie kombinezonem, najpierw musisz się dowiedzieć, jak to w ogóle działa.

- Jest o konieczne ?

- Tak, bez tej wiedzy nie będziesz umiał wydawać podstawowych poleceń jak skradanie, skakanie, itp.

- No dobra mów, ale pamiętaj nie mamy całego dnia.  
- Więc tak, jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć kończyny, szczególnie dolne są przystosowane do bardzo szybkiego biegu oraz skoków. Twoje śródstopie będzie odpowiadało za ruchy trzeciej części nogi, to znaczy tak jakby cześć stopy pomiędzy śródstopiem a piętą uchodziła za dodatkową kończynę, co daje niesamowitą zwinność oraz doskonałe predyspozycje do biegania.

- Dobra przejdź do konkretów.

- Niech Ci będzie, choć za mną.

Obaj weszliśmy do laboratorium. Zobaczyłem egzoszkielet, który będę obsługiwał.

- To twoja nowa broń, to cacko kosztuje więcej niż cały program Avatar, a koszt produkcji wynosi co najmniej drugie tyle co liczba avatarów stworzonych do tej pory. To dzieło mojego życia, istny cud myśli technologicznej. _-Jack wydawał się być bardzo dumny z tych kombinezonów, może nawet bardziej, niż z samego bycia Na'vi._

- Jak udało Ci się to ukryć, takie koszty ... cholera jasna.

- Nie było to łatwe, ale będąc ważniakiem miałem dostęp do wielu ciekawych informacji w tym do funduszy. Odkryłem w plikach do usunięcia wstępny projekt tych egzoszkieletów, wtedy naszła mnie myśl jak by je wykorzystać i ulepszyć. Zrobiłem kopię i usunąłem beta projekt z pamięci głównego komputera. Dobra wróćmy do szkolenia. Sama obsługa nie powinna Ci sprawić trudności, no może tylko na początku. A i jeszcze coś, najtrudniejsze jest sterowanie ogonem, możesz go używać jako broń, jest zakończony kilkoma ostrzami, możesz zarówno przebić nim przeciwnika, jak i zadać mu śmiertelne cięcie.

- Bardzo praktyczne zastosowanie.

- To jedzmy dalej, by nim sterować musisz się jakby w niego wczuć, przypomina to nieco nawiązanie Tsaheylu z pa'li lub ikranem. Ręce są podobne do tych w PZM-ach, możesz nimi chwytać i zaciskać. Wysuwane ostrza podobnie jak cała powłoka egzoszkieletu jest wykonana z tytanu. Ok, dość gadania, wejdź do środka, pancerz zamknie się automatycznie .

- Hej, a te wystające igły to co takiego? Cholernie to wszystko dziwne i podejrzane.

- Bym zapomniał, chyba nie myślałeś, że będziesz go obsługiwał tylko umysłem? To są elementy służące do wysyłania impulsów pochodzących od twojego rdzenia kręgowego oraz innych nerwów do jednostki centralnej odpowiedzialnej za poruszenie kombinezonem.

- To ... coś ma mi się wbić w kręgosłup? Chyba oszalałeś, nie dam sie zabić.

- Spokojnie, to nic takiego, zaboli tylko na początku, potem ból przejdzie, te jak to mówisz igły nie wywołają żadnych trwałych obrażeń.

- Żadnych trwałych, czyli jednak...?

- Jedynie krótko trwały ból przy połączeniu i rozłączeniu się. Nie marudź już, pomyśl że to ten robal z ceremonii Cię użądlił.

- Dobra, ale jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to Cię zabiję.

Wszedłem do komory zastanawiając się chwilę przed połączeniem mając dalej lekkie obawy, ale w końcu przełamałem się. Pancerz się zatrzasnął.

- Zaraz nastąpi automatyczna procedura połączenia, jesteś gotowy?

- Jak nigdy w życiu.

- Kontrolę nad kombinezonem odszywasz kilka sekund po połączeniu .

Padłem na ziemię krzycząc w niebogłosy, użądlenie arachnoida wydawało mi się przy tym ukłuciem się w palec przy nieostrożnym wyjmowaniu pinezki z pudełka. Usłyszałem głos Sevina Tute z zewnątrz, wołającej co mi się stało. Po chwili doszedłem do siebie:

- Uprzedzałeś mnie, że będzie bolało, ale nie że aż tak, ale miałeś rację, że to uczucie podobne do nawiązania Tsaheylu, czuję teraz moc tego kombinezonu.

- A widzisz, wiedziałem, że Ci się spodoba. Jak już zauważyłeś wstaje się inaczej niż jako człowiek, złap się czegoś i na początek podciągnij się na rękach.

- Hej ale to proste, nie wiedziałem, że mam tyle siły.

- To tylko namiastka możliwości. Aby utrzymać równowagę zegnij nogę miedzy drugim a trzecim zgięciem, aby była równoległa do podłoża. Cześć poniżej trzeciego zgięcia w taki sposób, aby była położona na skos do podłoża, i nie zapomnij o ciągłym balansowaniu ogonem, bez tego stracisz równowagę.

Moje pierwsze kroki przypominały naukę chodzenia małego dziecka, początki każdej nauki zawsze są trudne, udało mi się jednak samodzielnie wyjść na zewnątrz. Sevina zdawała się być zaskoczona moim wyglądem.

- Wyglądasz jak mały kroczący nie demon bez przezroczystej głowy. _- zapewne miała na myśli kabinę PZM-u._

- Mimo to widzę doskonale, jesteś tak samo urocza jak zawsze.

Te słowa przy obecności Jack-a nieco ją zmieszały. Rozpocząłem poruszanie się w pobliżu laboratorium, najtrudniejszy do opanowania tak jak mówił Jack był ogon, ale już po dwóch godzinach intensywnych ćwiczeń nabrałem wprawy. Sevina patrzyła z podziwem na moje poczynania, Jack był bardziej stonowany, zapewne myślał teraz, że sterowanie egzoszkieletem nie było moją mocną stroną, mimo to przyswajałem sterowanie najlepiej jak potrafię, zwłaszcza pod presją czasu. Po kolejnej godzinie zapuściliśmy się nieco bardziej w głąb dżungli, aby przetestować możliwości kombinezonu bardziej praktycznie. Szczęście w nieszczęściu nam dopisało bo natknęliśmy się na patrol RDA składający sie z jednego PZM i czterech marines kroczących po każdej stronie nie-demona, tak jakby go eskortowali. To przedsmak tego co na mnie czekało, musiałem sam uporać się z wszystkimi przeciwnikami. Jack i Sevina zostali na uboczu. Sevina zdjęła łuk obierając za cel jednego z marines. Jack powstrzymał ją:

- Kehe, da sobie radę.

Ruszyłem do ataku. Byłem szybki, cholernie szybki, chyba nawet wprawny Na'vi miałby problem z dotrzymaniem mi kroku. Odkryłem również, że wszystkie ruchy są wykonywane bardzo cicho. Najpierw zaatakowałem żołnierza idącego za PZM-m, ostrze w mojej prawej ręce wysunęło się i wojak w ułamku sekundy został pozbawiony głowy. Wskoczyłem na plecy mecha przywierając do niego niczym kleszcz. Zacisnąłem pięść lewej dłoni, rozbijając tylną szybę i łamiąc kark operatorowi miażdżącym ciosem, niczym łepek staroświeckiej zapałki. Dopiero mieszanina odgłosów tłuczonego szkła i upadającego PZM-u zwróciły uwagę reszty żołnierzy. Wskoczyłem na dach maszyny odbijając się od niej i zatapiając ostrze we wnętrznościach marine przewodzącego wycieczce śmierci. Marine po prawej stronie mecha również był bez szans, ledwo zdołał unieść karabin, a już nie żył. Ostatni w panice odrzucił broń i zaczął uciekać, niewiele mu to dało, po kilku krokach zatrzymał się, nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, jedynie ogon mojego egzoszkieletu podtrzymywał go w pozycji stojącej. Szybką myślą wyciągnąłem ogon z ciała martwego żołnierza, schowałem ostrza, podbiegłem do PZM-u niszcząc nadajnik. To już koniec? Całość trwała niespełna minutę. Jack i Sevina podbiegli do mnie. Nie wiedziałem kto był w tym momencie bardziej zaskoczony. Nawet mina Jack-a wyrażała zadowolenie moimi postępami w wykorzystaniu możliwości kombinezonu.

- To wdzianko jest ekstra.

- A jeszcze parę godzin temu marudziłeś, możesz być dumny ze swoich działań.

- Jak możesz tak mówić, chociaż to nasi wrogowie, żal mi ich trochę_. - Sevina powiedziała pewnym tonem._

- Nie powinno Ci być ich żal, oni nie okazali by szacunku twojemu martwemu ciału.

- Sevina ma rację, w przeciwieństwie do nich jesteśmy nastawieni pokojowo, nie czuję się dumny z tego co przed chwilą zrobiłem i co mnie czeka niebawem, ale to nieuniknione, by obronić nasz Dom.

- Dobra nieważne. Wracajmy, zrobiło się późno. Po chwili dotarliśmy na miejsce.

- Ma Sevina Tute, spotkamy się jutro, jestem zmęczony tym kombinezonem, chyba nawet nie zdołałbym się połączyć ze swoim avatarem.

- Chyba jesteś niepoważny myśląc, że mógłbyś teraz wskoczyć w niebieskie ciało, rozłączenie jest mniej przyjemne, chwilę zajmie zanim dojdziesz do siebie.

- Ma Hiroto, to może lepiej zostanę i zajmę się tobą.

- Dziękuję, ale naprawdę nie trzeba, jedź już bo masz sporo do przebycia, a już prawie noc. Kocham Cię.

- Wiem. Eywa ngahu.

Sevina nawiązała więź ze swoim pa'li i odjechała, spoglądając jeszcze za siebie. Odczekałem chwilę, po czym zwróciłem się do Jack-a.

- Cholera, mogłeś tego przy niej nie mówić.

- Sorry, nie miałem złych intencji, czasami jestem zbyt bezpośredni.

- Na szczęście odebrała to dość spokojnie, ale była bliska pozostania tutaj, a ja nie chcę jej narażać.

- A może moja obecność by wam przeszkadzała?

- Co ci do tego? Troszczymy się nawzajem bo jesteśmy parą. To się nazywa miłość jakbyś nie wiedział. Na'viyä zrobiłaby dla ciebie to samo. Pomyślałeś chociaż o niej, czy tylko te twoje egzoszkielety się dla ciebie naprawdę liczą? Na'viyä martwi się o ciebie, widziałem nawet jak płakała z twojego powodu, jest mi jej żal, chciałem ją pocieszyć, ale tylko syknęła na mnie dając do zrozumienia, że chce być sama, albo z tobą. Jeśli Ci na niej nie zależy mógłbyś chociaż jej to powiedzieć, okazałbyś przynajmniej resztki godności i szacunku dla tej biednej dziewczyny.

- Odbiło Ci, a może masz jakąś awarię egzoszkieletu?

- Cholera, ty znów tylko o tym pieprzonym kombinezonie. Nie widzisz innych, którzy Cię kochają i szanują. Czemu nie możesz być taki, jak inni Na'vi?

- Dobra spoko, porozmawiam z nią jutro?

- Tylko na to Cię stać? Chyba nie muszę Ci tłumaczyć jak masz postąpić?

- To moja sprawa, nic Ci do tego. To co rozłączasz się, czy nocujesz w egzoszkielecie?

- Muszę być jutro w pełni sił. Rano lecimy do Domowego Drzewa, poza tym muszę jeszcze pomówić teraz z Grace.

- Dasz radę zasnąć po takiej dawce bólu?

- Nie mam wyjścia, zrobisz mi zastrzyk z morfiny i spróbuję jakoś usnąć.

- No dobra właź do środka. Baterie są na wyczerpaniu.

Po wejściu do komory wydałem polecenie, aby się rozłączyć, poczułem ból nie do opisania, jakby ogień palił mnie od środka, myślałem, że te kolce wyrwą mi cały kręgosłup, następnie już nic nie czułem, zapanowała ciemność.

- Co się stało?

- Straciłeś przytomność, kiedy kombinezon się otworzył, wypadłeś sflaczały niczym jajko ze skorupki, zapodałem ci morfinę, inaczej byłoby z tobą krucho, myślałem, że jesteś bardziej wytrzymały.

- Jestem tsamsiyu, ale nie w tym ciele. To ciało było przeznaczone do badania roślinek. _- zaśmialiśmy się obaj, po raz pierwszy podczas rozmowy w cztery oczy._

- Bardziej boli przy wyjściu z kombinezonu, bo elektrody muszą wysunąć się z rdzenia kręgowego do którego zdążyły już się przywiązać. Możesz się poruszać?

- Tak, pogadam jeszcze z Grace i się kładę z miejsca. Do rana.

Uruchomiłem komputer, wycierając nieco ekran od namiaru kurzu.

- Witaj Grace. Co słychać w wiosce?

- Witaj Hiroto. Omatikaya przystąpią do wojny. Jutro w południe Eytukan przybędzie do waszego klanu na naradę z Eywayä Eweng. Musicie obaj koniecznie być obecni.

- Oczywiście będziemy z samego rana, ty też przybądź.

- Przyjedziemy wszyscy na pa'li, szybciej byłoby na zmorach, ale nie jestem Ikranä Maktoyu. Heh. A jak tobie minął dzień? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

- Ten egzoszkielet jest super. Ja i Jack weźmiemy na swoje barki największą siłę ognia. Bez tych maszynek byłoby ciężko. Dobra szczegóły ustalimy jutro. Muszę kończyć, bo czuję się jak jakiś fakir-amator.

Ranek oznajmił mi ból pleców, najwyraźniej morfina przestała właśnie działać, nie był nie do zniesienia, ale dość nieznośny. Byłem też głodny, na szczęście zabrałem nieco prowiantu ze swojego laboratorium, bo w pustej lodówce Jack-a nie było nawet żarówki.

- Wstałeś już?

- Dwie godziny temu, nie potrzebuję dużo snu, no ale ty byłeś naszprycowany morfiną.

- Przestała działać z chwilą jak odczułem ból.

- Więcej morfiny i tak bym Ci nie dał, weź coś słabszego, musisz mieć trzeźwy umysł przy kalibracji.

- Wiem o tym, w końcu jestem jajogłowym, wskakuj na swojego ikrana, ja już się kalibruję.

- Zaraz wyruszam, odstawię tylko swój kombinezon i wszystko pozamykam.

Linker podobnie jak reszta pomieszczenia wymagał małego odkurzenia, na szczęście był w pełni sprawny. Miękka wyściółka dodatkowo niwelowała odczuwanie bólu w plecach. Nastąpiło połączenie.

Wyszedłem z laboratorium przywołując swojego ikrana bojowym okrzykiem, ale nie nadlatywał, pewnie urządził sobie polowanie na śniadanie. I ja odczułem lekki głód, zerwałem kilka owoców rosnących nieopodal, w oczekiwaniu na mojego banshee usiadłem spożywając śniadanie i zacząłem rozmyślać o swoim dawnym ziemskim życiu, kiedy byłem kimś, mając kasę, prestiż i każdą panienkę lecącą na wykształconego i przystojnego wojaka. Cholera, o czym ja myślę, jakie laski? Przecież ja już mam kogoś, dawno się z nią nie widziałem,

na pewno jest na mnie wściekła, ma to swoją dobrą stronę, że w złości jest jeszcze bardziej urocza he he. W tym momencie mój ikran przyleciał, rzuciłem nadgryziony owoc za ramię myśląc, że już najwyższy czas na mój powrót, miałem wprawdzie towarzystwo, ale byłem skupiony na swojej pracy, stąd te dziwne myśli i gadanie do samego siebie. Ujrzenie Na'viyä było wystarczającym powodem do powrotu, na pewno mi wybaczy, heh. Leciałem szybko, chociaż było już całkiem jasno bioluminescencja niektórych roślin była wciąż zauważalna, ale nie skupiałem uwagi na obserwacji przyrody, chciałem w końcu już być na miejscu i naprawić moje relacje z wszystkimi, a szczególnie z nią, z moją Na'viyä Tirea. Dostrzegłem na horyzoncie znajome rozłożyste drzewo, wyraźnie górujące nad okolicą. Po wylądowaniu od razu podbiegłem do naszego hamaka, mając nadzieję, że Na'viyä jeszcze śpi i zrobię jej niespodziankę. Niestety nasz hamak był pusty, pomimo, że była jeszcze dość wczesna pora, zszedłem na sam dół, rozglądnąłem się dookoła, ale jej nie widziałem, jedynie kilku starszych Na'vi przy jednym z palenisk. Powróciłem z powrotem na najwyższą gałąź Domowego Drzewa, skąd miałem dobry widok na okolicę, w oddali dostrzegłem zarysy kobiecej sylwetki o znajomej twarzy, wytężyłem wzrok, tak to była ona, Na'viyä Tirea. Wracała z polowania niosąc dorodnego yerika. Jej twarz wyrażała wściekłość, sam się trochę wystraszyłem, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz się bałem, chyba jeszcze jako dzieciak, jak coś przeskrobałem w domu i dostałem w tyłek pasem od ojca. To chyba nie był najlepszy moment na czułe przywitanie, no ale sam do tego doprowadziłem, lepszej sposobności nie będzie. Zbiegłem szybko na dół, aby ją przywitać.

- Na'viyä! Witaj! Nareszcie Cię widzę!

Na'viyä dziwnie nic nie odpowiedziała, nie spojrzała nawet na mnie przechodząc obok i traktując mnie jak powietrze. Cholera, jest gorzej niż myślałem.

- Poczekaj, widzę że wracasz z polowania, ale dlaczego byłaś sama?

Na'viyä położyła yerika, po czym gwałtownie odwróciła się w moją stronę. Była bardziej wkurzona, niż na to wyglądała.

- Jak śmiesz się pytać dlaczego sama! Nie ma Cię tutaj, gdzie powinieneś być, gdzie jest twój dom. Jesteś zapatrzonym w siebie egoistą. Cały czas zamartwiam się o ciebie, w nocy nie mogę spać, jak tylko usnę budzę się po chwili przerażona nie czując twojej obecności i nie wiedząc początkowo gdzie jestem. Mało z kim rozmawiam, nawet z własnymi rodzicami. A teraz ty przychodzisz jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Jesteś taki sam jak inni Sawtute, chociaż stałeś się Na'vi, to dalej masz mentalność ludzi nieba, czemu nie możesz być taki jak Grace i Hiroto. Nie wiem co mnie wtedy zamroczyło, że Ci zaufałam łajdaku. Przysięgałeś mi, że będziemy razem. Nie ufasz mi chcąc być sam, nawet się nie pożegnałeś ze mną ostatnio i jeszcze zawstydzasz mnie w obecności innych.

Opuściła głowę, wyraźnie nie chciała już na mnie patrzyć, inni Na'vi również spoglądali na nas, w tym jej rodzice. Jasna cholera, już dawno nie czułem takiego wstydu, kolejne zapomniane uczucie, podobnie jak lęk przed momentem. Oba powróciły niespodziewanie jednego dnia. Musiałem szybko odpowiedzieć coś przekonywującego i głębokiego. Ukląkłem przed nią nabrawszy pokory, z nadzieją, że mi wybaczy.

- Nie wiedziałem, Jaaaa... Wybacz mi, proszę nie chciałem Cię zranić, byłem pochłonięty pracą , szykuje się bitwa, możemy pokonać ludzi...

- Nie tłumacz się, widzę jak jest, tyle dla ciebie zrobiłam a ty dalej masz to za nic i nie umiesz się tu odnaleźć, jak w takiej sytuacji możemy być razem, pomimo że złączyła nas Eywa. Jeśli znasz odpowiednie słowo to powiedz je teraz, aby wszyscy słyszeli, bo ja nie znam takiego słowa.

Mówiąc to ze złości cisnęła swoim łukiem o ziemię, nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, osunęła się pełna żalu na trawiaste podłoże zakrywając twarz dłońmi i rzewnie zapłakała. Dostrzegłem kątem oka, że olo'eyktan Txura chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Tsahìk Loratskxe go powstrzymała.

- Ma Na'viyä Tirea. Jeśli mam się tu odnaleźć to tylko z tobą, inaczej nie dam rady, pomóż mi proszę. Nie chciałem... _-przytuliłem ją czule, mimo to_ _Na'viyä dalej płakała._

- Nie sposób opisać słowami tego co czułam, kiedy Cię nie było, większość czasu bez względu na porę dnia i nocy przesiadywałam w samotności wpatrując się w niebo i marząc, abyś wrócił do mnie na stałe, o to samo prosiłam w modlitwach Eywę, by mi ciebie zwróciła, jak najszybciej. _- każde słowo wypowiadała coraz ciszej._

- Od teraz już zawsze chcę być z tobą. Czy zechcesz dotrzymać mi towarzystwa podczas mojej pracy?

- Skxawng. Oczywiście, że tak, wszędzie byle z tobą, może nawet będę mogła jakoś pomóc?

- W twoim towarzystwie będzie się pracować o wiele przyjemniej. Ten Hiroto jakoś działa mi na nerwy.

- Przy mnie się uspokoisz.

Ucałowałem ją czule ocierając łzy z pięknej twarzy na której ponownie zagościł uśmiech, ten jedyny, mój własny. Na'vi zaczęli się rozchodzić. Pomogłem Na'viyä Tirea wstać. Po chwili dostrzegłem Hiroto i Sevina Tute zmierzających w naszą stronę.


	19. Makto ko!

Obudziłem się bardzo wypoczęty, nie odczuwałem już bólu, u mojego boku spała przytulona do mnie osoba dla której obecności każdy poranek był dla mnie rajem. Obudziłem mojego aniołka długim pocałunkiem.

- Widzę Cię.

- Też Cię widzę, dotrzymałeś słowa.

- Dla ciebie zawsze. Wiesz przecież, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza.

- Brakowało mi ciebie, chociaż widzieliśmy się wczoraj, po tym jak walczyłeś nie mogłam dziś zasnąć, myślałam o tym oraz co przyniosą najbliższe dni.

- Nie martw się. Pokonamy naszych wrogów. Nieważne jak bardzo są potężni, zawsze jest nadzieja. _- mówiąc to tuliłem jej włosy, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, pojawił się w nich niepokój._

Wyszliśmy z hamaku, wzięliśmy nasze łuki oraz sztylety i zeszliśmy na dół. Panowała pobudzona atmosfera, część Na'vi malowała się w wojenne barwy, inni gromadzili się przy monumencie klanowym śpiewając stare pieśni wojenne, jakich to pokolenie Eywayä Eweng jeszcze nie słyszało, były równie piękne jak te które słyszałem i śpiewałem na co dzień, chociaż były bardziej podniosłe.

- Czemu te pieśni śpiewają głównie starsi Na'vi? _- spytałem Sevina Tute. _

- Ostatni raz słyszeli je kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi, przed bitwą z innym klanem, nie spodobało się to Eywie i od tamtego dnia zapanowała zgoda między wszystkimi Na'vi.

- Co było powodem waśni? _- zaskoczyło mnie to, myślałem, że Na'vi od zawsze żyli ze sobą w zgodzie._

- Nie wiemy, ostatni wojownik zabrał prawdę do grobu, ku przestrodze przyszłych pokoleń, była chyba zbyt wstydliwa, nawet dziś nie mówi się o tym.

Ujrzałem na horyzoncie nadlatującego samotnego Na'vi, to na pewno był Jack. Po chwili podszedł do mnie olo'eyktan Txura.

- Widzę Cię Hiroto.

- Widzę Cię ma olo'eyktan.

- Omatikaya przybędą niebawem, co ze Zbroją Eywy?

- Jest potężna. Da nam znaczącą przewagę, ale potrzebujemy też sporo roślin z ognistym sokiem.

- Zaraz poślę ludzi, aby zebrali tyle ile zdołają.

- Dobrze. Te rośliny odegrają kluczową rolę w bitwie.

Wódz odszedł. Nadlatujący Na'vi był coraz bliżej i zamierzał lądować u podnóża Domowego Drzewa, to dość nietypowe, najwyraźniej bardzo się spieszył, nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego, dopiero teraz dostrzegłem jego sylwetkę, słońce nieco mnie raziło, ale to na pewno był Txantsana. Moje wątpliwości rozwiał całkowicie widok Jack-a i Na'viyä Tirea stojących kilkanaście metrów dalej. W dalszym ciągu byłem na niego zły, że tak ją ostatnio potraktował, ale wyraźnie mieli się już ku sobie dobrze. Na'viyä mu na pewno wybaczyła, mimo to nie powinien już więcej nadużywać jej troski. Mieliśmy się właśnie przywitać, kiedy nagle podbiegł do nas Txantsana krzycząc:

- Ma tsmukan Hiroto! Sawtute i ich martwe demony o których opowiadałeś przybyły i niszczą las.

Cholera, sukinsyny się pospieszyły. Liczyłem, że nie przybędą tak szybko. Obawiałem się teraz o Na'vi, aby nie ruszyli nagle do ataku, byli wściekli, większość patrzyła na mnie i Txantsana, musiałem ich powstrzymać, nieprzemyślany atak zniweczyłby całą taktykę, a element zaskoczenia był najważniejszy. Uprosiłem Na'vi by pozostali i czekali na Omatikaya, a razem z Jack-m, ma Sevina, Na'viyä Tirea i Txantsana udaliśmy się w miejsce gdzie ludzie nieba czynili spustoszenie z pandorańskiej przyrody. Wylądowaliśmy na małej polanie po czym wspięliśmy się na wysokie drzewo rosnące w pobliżu. Widok był przytłaczający, marines miotaczami ognia wpalali wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, zaś ogromne buldożery spychały powalone drzewa. Spłoszone prolemury i sześcionogi uciekały w popłochu, jedynie wężowilki próbowały atakować agresorów przypłacając to życiem od wystrzałów z GAU-90. Najwięcej było właśnie PZM-ów, średnio po dwa-trzy na buldożer, w centralnej części stał dość prymitywnie wyglądający obóz mieszkalny. Przed oczami stanęły mi dawne widoki z Ziemi, jak zniszczono ostatnie drzewa, spojrzałem na moich braci i siostry, ich oczy wyrażały dokładnie to samo, nawet Jack z trudem ukrywał poruszenie tym widokiem. Txantsana wykrzyknął nagle pełnym żalu i wściekłości głosem:

- Nie mogę na to patrzyć, nigdy wcześniej nie dane mi było widzieć czegoś bardziej tragicznego.

- Łączę się z waszym bólem i proszę o cierpliwość, nie wolno nam teraz popełnić błędu, jutro to szaleństwo się skończy, jutro wszyscy oni zginą za swoją zuchwałość. Wracajcie teraz do Domowego Drzewa. Rozstawcie wojowników na okolicznych Tautral od strony tych demonów, niech wypatrują czy się nie zbliżają do naszego Domowego Drzewa. Jack, musisz ze mną polecieć w pobliże Piekielnych Wrót.

- Nie lećcie sami do siedziby Sawtute, proszę wróćmy wszyscy razem.

- Ma Sevina, musimy tam na moment polecieć, chodzi o przyszłość nas wszystkich dałem Ci zresztą słowo, że będę uważać na siebie. Wrócimy niebawem.

Rozstaliśmy się. Odlecieliśmy z Jack-m na północny-wschód, mieliśmy szczęście nie trafiając na patrole śmigłowców. Wylądowaliśmy na gałęzi sporego drzewa. W oddali około 1,5 kilometra dostrzegliśmy na horyzoncie Piekielne Wrota.

- Masz te lornetki?

- Tak, trzymaj?

Rozpoczęliśmy obserwację, lornetki o doskonałym przybliżeniu i dobre miejsce sprawiły, że mięliśmy bazę RDA jak na dłoni. Na płycie pasa startowego stało siedemnaście Skorpionów, siedem Samsonów i jeden Smok C-21. Obserwując niebo dostrzegliśmy śmigłowce patrolujące okolicę kopalni unobtanium przylegającej do Piekielnych Wrót, było ich nie więcej jak 2-3 na patrol, takich grupek było kilka. Wszystkich kunsìp-ów nie było zatem więcej jak pięćdziesiąt. Następnie zwróciliśmy uwagę na działka przy ogrodzeniu, było ich po siedem z każdej strony, jedynie wschodnia ściana, przy której stały śmigłowce była w budowie, tam też działka były dopiero montowane i kręciły się PZM-y, nie było ich jednak dużo, widocznie większość była przydzielona do ochrony maszyn budowlanych karczujących las.

- I co ty na to?

- Magazyn z bronią jest na zapleczu głównego budynku, przygotowałem bombę, która rozwiąże ten problem, ale potrzebuję wsparcia.

- Odwrócę ich uwagę, a ty zrobisz swoje, po czym wymkniesz się tą nieuzbrojoną ścianą, uderzymy właśnie od tej strony.

- Pamiętaj, aby unikać bezpośredniej linii ognia, pancerz nie jest doskonały, chociaż wytrzyma serię z GS-a, ale nie z GAU-90.

- Te blaszaki są wolne w porównaniu z egzoszkieletem. Szybkość to mój główny atut.

- No i siła. Wiesz, że pancerz zwiększa też siłę, silne uderzenie pięścią powala PZM na ziemię. Masz jakąś konkretną taktykę, ja byłem cały czas pochłonięty pracą nad swoim kombinezonem.

- Myślałem nad tym od dawna. Nie jestem strategiem, to moja pierwsza wojna, ale owszem mam pewien plan.

- Chętnie go poznam.

- Oczywiście, ale przy naradzie, wracajmy, Omatikaya pewnie już przybyli.

Tak jaj przypuszczałem po naszym powrocie trwała już narada. Przy klanowym monumencie siedzieli obaj wodzowie. Dostrzegłem też Sylwanin, Tsew i Ateyo, oraz Grace. Usiedliśmy obok Txantsana, powiedział mi o wcześniejszym przebiegu narady. Głos zabrał Txura Huwfe.

- Sawtute uczynili wiele złych rzeczy przekreślając tym samym swoją szansę na zawarcie pokoju.

- Racja, nie mają żadnych skrupułów w swoim okrucieństwie. _- odparł Eytukan._ Ta oto chodząca we śnie Grace opowiedziała mi do czego są zdolni, ani ja, ani moi przodkowie nie spotkali się nigdy z tak zuchwałymi istotami. Uniltìranyu Ryanlorenz pomógł nam w walce z nimi oddając własne życie za mój klan. _- na te słowa Sylwanin posmutniała opuszczając głowę. _Możemy żyć w zgodzie z chodzącymi we śnie, chcą być jednymi z nas, ale pozostali Sawtute się nie zmienią, nie widzą, muszą odejść, nie będziemy bezkarnie patrzeć jak niszczą nasze ziemie.

- Taka jest i moja wola. Dwaj samsiyu Eywayä Eweng Jack i Hiroto również dowiedli swojej wartości, stając się jednymi z nas.

Po tych słowach Na'vi wznieśli głośne wiwatujące okrzyki na naszą cześć. Nie znałem do końca klanowej etykiety, ale wyczułem, ze to dobry moment, aby zabrać głos w dyskusji.

- Dziękuję wam bracia i siostry. Mój brat Jack jak wiecie otrzymał we śnie dar od Eywy, ... _(nagle przerwała mi Sylwanin)_

- Tak samo było z Ryanemlorenzem, też otrzymał wizję od Eywy, że wygna ludzi nieba. Zwyciężymy!

Powstała wykrzykując ostatnie zdanie i entuzjastycznie unosząc rękę do góry, reszta Na'vi ponownie zaczęła wiwatować. Po chwili obaj wodzowie unieśli dłonie. Nastała cisza i mogłem kontynuować.

-... jednak źli ludzie nieba odczytali jego sen, kradnąc fragment zbroi, musimy go odzyskać. Nie martwcie się. Eywa zesłała drugą zbroję dla mojego pierwotnego ciała. Zdołamy pokonać Sawtute z pomocą naszej Wszechmatki!

Następnie omówiłem szczegółowo taktykę jutrzejszej bitwy. Została przyjęta z zadowoleniem. Od tej pory moja odpowiedzialność była jeszcze większa, ale to dodawało mi sił i pewności siebie. Nawet Jack jako stary wyga przychylnie wypowiedział się o mojej strategii. Spotkanie dobiegło końca. Zrobił się już wieczór. Po krótkim posiłku Omatikaya udali się w stronę swojego Domowego Drzewa. Pożegnawszy się ze wszystkimi, porozmawiałem jeszcze przez chwilę z Grace.

- Wiesz, że po jutrzejszym ataku będziesz główną podejrzaną o zdradę.

- Gwiżdżę na to, nie jestem tsamsiyu, ale jeśli mam jutro zginąć to niech tak będzie, będę dumna oddając życie za to co pokochałam.

- Twoja śmierć nie jest konieczna... chciałbym, abyś coś dla mnie zrobiła.

Grace odjechała, stałem jeszcze przez moment patrząc, aż całkiem zniknęła w zaroślach, po czym udałem się do pomieszczenia sypialnego, wielu Na'vi już spało. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie zastałem na miejscu ma Sevina. Wyszedłem na najwyższą gałąź Domowego Drzewa, nieliczni wojownicy wypatrywali w oddali czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa, na jednej z gałęzi dostrzegłem Sevina Tute, stała samotnie wpatrzona w Polifema, jak zwykle sprawiającego wrażenie, że jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Podszedłem przytulając się i opierając głowę o jej ramię.

- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj o tak późnej porze.

- Nie chcę spać, pierwszy raz w życiu boję się jutra, że to może być nasza ostatnia wspólna chwila...

Jej delikatny głos diametralnie się załamał, odwróciła się do mnie, ale nie spojrzała mi w oczy, teraz to ona oparła głowę o moje ramię, poczułem jej ciepłe łzy spływające mi po torsie. Objąłem ją jeszcze czulej.

- Nie bój się, nie wolno nam się bać, inni bracia i siostry odczuwają to samo, jesteśmy wojownikami, powinniśmy zawsze być gotowi na śmierć, zarówno swoją jak i innych.

- Tak, ale życie straci dla mnie sens, jeśli zginiesz. Strach przed twoją śmiercią jest dla mnie gorszy niż ona sama.

- Obiecałem, że będę na siebie uważał i proszę Cię o to samo. Eywa jest z nami. Otrzymałem broń od naszej Matki, ale nie uważam się za wybrańca.

- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz wybrańcem, zarówno moim jak i naszego Ludu, chodźmy już spać, u twojego boku jestem spokojniejsza.

Zeszliśmy na niższą kondygnację kładąc się w hamaku, dopiero teraz patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy, przerwałem połączenie z avatarem, wraz z przerwaniem pocałunku, być może ostatniego, w tym momencie też odczułem trwogę, już w swoim ludzkim ciele. Otworzyłem wieko linkera, uchyliłem drzwi, o dziwo Jack już spał, chyba wrócił szybko znów nie żegnając się z Na'viyä, uciekając po angielsku, ponury drań, chyba nigdy go nie zrozumie do końca, wątpię czy nawet Na'viyä w pełni go rozumie, pomijając fakt, że bardzo go kocha. Nie czas teraz na zadawanie pytań bez odpowiedzi, za kilka godzin wszyscy poznamy odpowiedź na najtrudniejsze pytanie. Poszedłem spać.


	20. Pandora jest wolna

To była najkrótsza noc w moim życiu, chociaż spałem kilka godzin nie odczułem upływu czasu, zdawało mi się to chwilą. Otworzyłem drzwi. Jack tak jak się spodziewałem już nie spał.

- Wszystko przygotowane?

- Tak. Ustawiłem częstotliwości laryngofonów, działają bez zarzutu.

- Zatem zatańczmy.

Przygotowany na silną dawkę bólu wskoczyłem do egzoszkieletu. Tym razem ból okazał się mniejszy, widocznie moje nastawienie psychiczne zniwelowało jego siłę. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Było jeszcze ciemno. Nawiązałem połączenie z pierwszą grupą wojowników.

- Ateyo. Słyszysz mnie?

- Głośno i wyraźnie. Jesteśmy gotowi.

- Dobrze, czekajcie na mój sygnał.

- Txantsana, tu Hiroto.

- Słyszę Cię bracie.

- Jesteście na swojej pozycji?

- Tak.

- Pozdrów ode mnie Sevina Tute. Niebawem się odezwę. Eywa ngahu.

Podszedł do mnie Jack, podając mi broń.

- Masz, przyda Ci się.

- To ta magnetyczna giwera do której było potrzebne unobtanium?

- Tak. Pociski to mieszanina wolframu i zubożonego uranu, a unobtanium daje im dodatkowego kopa, ale masz mało amunicji, więc używaj jej z rozwagą. A teraz ruszaj. Widzimy się w umówionym miejscu.

Odszedł zamykając za sobą nadgryzione rdzą drzwi. Udałem się stawić czoło mojemu przeznaczeniu. Biegłem najszybciej jak potrafiłem. Będąc już blisko wspiąłem się na drzewo by raz jeszcze przeanalizować sytuację. Więcej śmigłowców stało tym razem na lądowisku, w tym Smok C-21, ale nieco na uboczu. Na wschodnim ogrodzeniu były już zamontowane dwa automatyczne działka od lewej strony, PZM-ów naliczyłem kilkanaście. Było już dość jasno, tuż przed świtem, nie mogłem tracić czasu. Zeskoczyłem na ziemię biegnąc w sam środek ogrodzenia, przebiłem się przezeń jak przez masło. Musiałem być teraz w nieustannym ruchu. Przystąpiłem do swojej części planu. Biegłem na wprost PZM-ów, prześlizgując się pomiędzy nimi, zadając przy tym silne ciosy pięściami, aby mechy straciły równowagę, jednak moim najpilniejszym zadaniem było pozbycie się działek na czas. Część PZM-ów leżała na ziemi, inne nacierały w moją stronę, wszyscy byli jednak w szoku niespodziewanym atakiem. Zwinnymi odskokami unikałem strzałów z GAU-90. Przystąpiłem do ofensywy, sięgnąłem po swoją klamkę rozwalając dwa działka przy wschodniej ścianie i następnie ruszyłem wzdłuż południowej ściany a wraz za mną wszystkie PZM-y będące w pobliżu. Rozległy się syreny alarmowe, coraz więcej żołnierzy ostrzeliwało mnie z dystansu, jednak ich pukawki nie mogły mi zagrozić, może jedynie granatnik, ale szybkość dawała mi znaczną przewagę. Udało się, działka automatyczne zostały zniszczone. Słońce powoli wyłaniało się zza horyzontu, pierwsze promienie padły na płytę lotniska Piekielnych Wrót. Krzyknąłem do laryngofonu:

- Eko! Eko! Ayikranä Aymaktoyu!

Otrzymałem potwierdzenie od Ateyo. Ruszyłem w stronę zachodnią, gdzie było najwięcej marines. Schowałem spluwę, ponad połowa amunicji została już zużyta. Wysunąłem oba ostrza rzucając się w wir walki. Żołnierze padali jak muchy jeden za drugim. Spanikowani nie mogąc mnie namierzyć strzelali na oślep raniąc i zabijając się przy tym nawzajem. Chociaż nie czułem zapachu atmosfery dobiegającej z zewnątrz mógłbym przysiąc, że istny głód krwi zawisł nad Piekielnymi Wrotami. Tak, nazwa Piekielne Wrota nabrała teraz całkiem nowego znaczenia. Zarówno Sawtute , jak i ja wpadliśmy w szał zabijania, liczyło się jedynie aby przeżyć. Nie mogłem jednak kręcić się w miejscu, biegłem dalej unikając starcia z PZM-mi. Nagle usłyszałem znajomy dziki okrzyk. Słońce znajdowało się już w pełni ponad powierzchnią morza, a na jego tle blisko setka Na'vi na swoich zmorach. Sawtute jednak się nie połapali, w dalszym ciągu skupiając uwagę na moim kombinezonie, w dalszym ciągu nie wiedząc co to za dziwne cholerstwo zaatakowało Piekielne Wrota. Odgłosy pierwszych wybuchów jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowały nieprzyjaciół, którzy jak wryci patrzyli, jak ich Skorpiony i Samsony stały w ogniu. Plan zadziałał w 100%. Na'vi szybkim atakiem przelecieli ukosem nad częścią Piekielnych Wrót pozbawionych jakiejkolwiek ochrony ciskając w kunsìpy skurzanymi torbami wypełnionymi łatwopalną substancją naturalnego pochodzenia, którą używali na co dzień do rozpalania wilgotnego drewna, którego podpalony kawałek tkwił w ów torbach. Z radością podziwiałem jak te pandorańskie koktajle Mołotowa w jednej chwili pozbawiły ludzi nieba ich skrzydeł. Reakcja łańcuchowa eksplodujących śmigłowców dopełniła tylko spustoszenia. Na'vi szybko odlecieli rozpraszając się po okolicy. Przełączyłem się na częstotliwość Txantsana:

- Kunsìpy zniszczone! Ayikranä Aymaktoyu już do was lecą! Eywa ngahu!

W Piekielnych Wrotach zapanował istny chaos. Część marines rzuciła się w desperackim biegu w stronę szybko rozprzestrzeniającej się pożogi próbując ratować co się da. Ponownie sięgnąłem po swoją giwerę rozwalając najbliższy PZM, tuż za nim kolejny wyładował serię pocisków w moim kierunku. Zrobiłem gwałtowny odskok na bok unikając niechybnego postrzelenia lecz grupa marines będąca za mną miała mniej szczęścia. Niszczycielska seria z GAU-90 podziurawiła ich jak sito. Przerażony operator PZM w panice przeklął biegnąc w ich stronę całkowicie o mnie zapominając na moment. Ostrze na moim ogonie pomogło mu dotrzeć do kompanów. Nie mogłem jednak tracić czasu na walkę. Pobiegłem w okolice magazynu, oznajmiając Jack-owi, że już czas. Oczyściłem okolicę z napotkanych po drodze marines. Jack wylądował na swoim ikranie, z miejsca podkładając bombę, eksplozja nie była silna, chodziło jedynie o przedostanie się do wnętrza magazynu. Nastąpił wybuch, ściągając grupę składającą się z jednego kroczącego nie-demona i kilku Sawtute. Nie-demona powaliłem jednym celnym strzałem. Ruszyłem w stronę pozostałych wrogów przeskakując kilka metrów nad nimi. Ostatnim widokiem jaki ujrzeli po odwróceniu się były ostrza rozpruwające ich korpusy. Powróciłem do magazynu skąd wybiegał właśnie Jack z dużym czarnym pojemnikiem.

- Łap. Znalazłem jeszcze trochę amunicji do twojej giwery. Oczyść mi drogę i zmywaj się stąd. Nic już tu po nas.

Przeładowałem gnata rozwalając kilka działek. Jack bezpiecznie odleciał na swoim banshee, który w tylnych szponach trzymał brakujące fragmenty Zbroi Eywy. Już miałem ruszać za nim kiedy spostrzegłem unoszącego się na niebie Smoka C-21. Niechybnie obierał na cel Jack-a. Jasna cholera, byłem przekonany, że spłonął jak pozostałe śmigłowce, ale widocznie jego pancerz był trwalszy niż myślałem. Wpakowałem w niego cały nowo załadowany magazynek mojej broni, aby Jack mógł bezpiecznie się oddalić. Z miejsca w moją stronę zostało posłanych kilka rakiet. Ostatnia eksplodowała kilka metrów ode mnie, a siła eksplozji była na tyle duża, że odrzuciło mnie na kilka metrów. Straciłem koncentrację. Pancerz na pewno został poważnie uszkodzony. Ujrzałem, że kunsìp apxa całkowicie skupił na mnie swoją uwagę. Byłem w pobliżu rafinerii unobtanium. Nie zastanawiając się długo pobiegłem z całej szybkości w tamtą stronę widząc jak kolejne rakiety lecą niechybnie w moim kierunku. Biegnąc nawiązałem połączenie z Jack-m:

- Oberwałem. Smok C-21 zdołał się wyrwać z pożaru. Widzę pulsującą czerwoną diodę.

- Niech to szlag. Kombinezon już na nic się nie zda. Uruchom autodestrukcję. Lecimy po ciebie.

- Nie durniu! Nie narażaj życia innych. Straty są wkalkulowane w każdej wojnie. Nie poświęcajcie ogółu dla dobra jednostki!

Nie odpowiedział. W tym momencie wybuch rakiet ponownie odrzucił mnie do przodu. Byłem już na terenie rafinerii. Ostatkiem sił zdołałem stanąć na nogach. W moją stronę wybiegł ze strażówki z okrzykiem marine posyłając w moją stronę serię z craba. Zasłoniwszy się lewą ręką podbiegłem chwiejnie w jego stronę przewracając się. Straciłem kontrolę nad ogonem balansującym moją równowagę. Upadając wysunąłem ostrze w prawej ręce i obciąłem żołnierzowi obie nogi. Krzycząc w agonii wystrzelił w sufit resztki zawartości magazynka by po chwili umrzeć z wykrwawienia. Nie mając już wyboru uruchomiłem procedurę autodestrukcji i w tym momencie kombinezon sam się otworzył, o czym nie wiedziałem. W ostatniej chwili zdołałem zaczerpnąć resztki powietrza, po czym leżałem już na ziemi. Czułem się jak po zderzeniu z pociągiem. Pomimo potwornego bólu zdołałem dowlec się do zwłok żołnierza zdejmując mu z twarzy egzopak. Założywszy go i wyrównawszy oddychanie odwróciłem się w stronę wyjścia. Hałas wirników Smoka C-21 zdawał się maleć. Ból był jednak dalej zbyt silny. Zdołałem nieco go zniwelować zastrzykiem morfiny, który miałem w kieszeni na taką okoliczność. Sygnał odliczający autodestrukcję kombinezonu stał się bardziej intensywny. Raz jeszcze zebrałem resztki wigoru, aby stanąć o własnych nogach. Udało się. Zacząłem biec wolno i niezgrabnie w stronę wyjścia tylko po to, aby zarobić kulkę między oczy. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że nie zostanę rozpoznany, że wezmą mnie za pracownika rafinerii. Gdy tylko zdołałem wyjść na zewnątrz ból gwałtownie powrócił w okolicach barków. Chyba jednak nie ma już dla mnie nadziei i dostałem właśnie serię w plecy, a morfina sprawiła, że odczułem ten ból inaczej, chociaż znałem go doskonale. Nagle ziemia pod moimi nogami zaczęła się oddalać. Oczy wykręcały mi się na boki. Nie mogłem wyostrzyć obrazu. Usłyszałem silny wybuch, który na moment bardziej mnie uprzytomnił. Dostrzegłem łunę ognia nie wiedząc jednak co się ze mną dzieje i gdzie jestem. Czyżby to był sen? Jeśli tak to chyba się już skończył, bo nastała ciemność. Po chwili ponownie ujrzałem różnokolorowe barwy zlewające się w jednolitą całość. Usłyszałem głosy. Pomyślałem, że kolejny sen właśnie się rozpoczyna. Obraz nieco się wyostrzył. Ujrzałem Sevina Tute. Była tak piękna jak na jawie. Spytałem słabym głosem:

- Czy to ty najdroższa?

- Tak. Jestem przy tobie cały czas.

- Zabierz mnie do domu. Jestem zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony...

Po chwili straciłem Sevina z oczu. Więc jednak to był sen, a może umarłem i właśnie zmierzałem do Eywy? Posmutniałem na myśl, że nie dotrzymałem jej słowa, chociaż obiecałem ponad wszystko, że do niej wrócę. Mimo to czułem ukojenie na duszy, otaczające mnie zewsząd ciepło, radosne śmiechy dzieci i dorosłych, których głosy zdawały się odległe niczym echo a zarazem bliskie na wyciągnięcie ręki, jak wtedy przy Ayvitrayä Ramunong. Więc tak wyglądał raj. Stan niewiadomego bytu w którym się znalazłem był fantastyczny. Chciałem w nim pozostać na zawsze. Nagle poczułem jak mnie ktoś dotyka. Z początkiem było to przyjemne, jednak po chwili stało się irytujące i coraz bardziej gwałtowne. Radosne śmiechy zmieniły tonację w grubą błagalną pieśń. Kolejny sen? Znów nie byłem pewien czy umarłem, czy żyję. Sen i jawa zdawały mi się jednością. Zacząłem krzyczeć z przerażenia chcąc wrócić do poprzedniego stanu, najwspanialszego jaki kiedykolwiek zaznałem. Widziałem już wyraźnie sylwetki Na'vi, tym razem były to znajome twarze: Tsahìk Loratskxe oraz moja Sevina Tute i jej matka Eana Swizaw. Widok ich wszystkich uspokoił mnie, ale dalej nie znałem swojej obecnej sytuacji. Zdawałem sobie jedynie sprawę, że pada deszcz. Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej patrząc zdumiony na swoje dłonie, w tym momencie Sevina ucałowała mnie przytulając do siebie i mówiąc:

- Wróciłeś do mnie, do naszej rodziny, do naszego domu. Już nic nas nie rozdzieli.

W dalszym ciągu nie byłem pewny czy to wszystko prawda. Spytałem niepewnie:

- Co się ze mną stało?

- Jack znalazł Cię na wpółprzytomnego. Leżałeś na ziemi cały we krwi. Umierałeś, ale Eywa zwróciła Cię nam.

- Nie rozumiem. Jak zdołałem połączyć się ze swoim uniltìrantokx?

- Ma Hiroto. Ty już nie śnisz. Ty żyjesz. Spójrz.

Odwróciłem głowę na bok ujrzawszy widok, jakiego nigdy nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć. Moje stare ziemskie ciało leżało martwe u podnóża Drzewa Dusz przykryte tysiącem białych żyłek. Ponad nim unosiły się nasiona Atokirina. Twarz sprawiała wrażenie spokojnej, jakby nie odczuwała bólu. Dziwnie się poczułem. Byłem przepełniony szczęściem, że otrzymałem na zawsze nowe życie. Nabrałem świadomości, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, jednak widok własnego martwego ciała bardzo mnie przeraził. Sevina dotknęła mojej twarzy odwracając ją w swoją stronę:

- Nie bój się. Był obrońcą Na'vi. Pochowamy go z należytą czcią.

Spojrzałem przez ramię Sevina na Tsahìk Loratskxe.

- Jak to możliwe że żyję?

- Jesteś silny Hiroto. Chociaż byłeś ciężko ranny udało Ci się przejść duchową ścieżką życia Wszechmatki Eywy.

Tak też to odebrałem i zaakceptowałem, nie zadając setek niepotrzebnych pytań. Spojrzałem poza siebie. Byli tam głównie dzieci i starcy. Cieszyli się na mój widok. Spytałem zaniepokojony:

- Gdzie wojownicy? Co z bitwą?

- Dobiegła końca. Zwyciężyliśmy. Wojownicy zmierzają już w naszą stronę spod miejsca gdzie Sawtute wycinali las.

- Lećmy tam.

RETROSPEKCJA

Leciałem prędko w umówione miejsce. Na'viyä ucieszona moim widokiem machała mi na powitanie. Nakazałem swojemu ikranowi puszczenie skrzyni z częściami do egzoszkieletu, po czym krzyknąłem:

- Pomóżcie mi, Hiroto jest ranny. Na'viyä zabierz części do laboratorium!

- Jack!

Usłuchała mnie, nie mogłem jej narażać, wiedziałem że lecę na niemal pewną śmierć, mimo to dwoje innych Na'vi, których imion nawet nie znałem polecieli ze mną bez wahania wiedząc co ich może spotkać. Prawdziwi wojownicy. Jeszcze chwila i też wkroczę do akcji, nic nie stanie na mojej drodze do chwały. Mam przeczucie, że nie dane mi będzie dziś podziwiać zachodu słońca z moją ukochaną. Cóż i tak dostałem więcej niż mógłbym otrzymać. Już raz go uratowałem, ale swoją pychą zawiodłem jego zaufanie, również Na'vi a zwłaszcza ma Na'viyä Tirea. Oddanie za nich życia będzie najlepszym świadectwem mojej lojalności, wymazującym dawne grzechy._ - przez całą drogę myśli zaprzątały mi umysł._ Po krótkim locie dotarliśmy do Piekielnych Wrót. W tym momencie spostrzegliśmy kunsìp apxa zmierzający na południe, bez wątpienia leciał zabrać na pokład ocalałych marines by wyrównać rachunki z Na'vi. Mieliśmy mało czasu. Przelecieliśmy obok magazynu w stronę rafinerii jakby wiedząc, że tam go znajdziemy, jakby to sama Eywa nas prowadziła, gdybym tylko w nią wierzył. Smród zmasakrowanych ciał był najgorszy. Moich towarzyszy wyraźnie mdliło nie tylko od fetoru, ale i od widoku po jatce jaki przeprowadził mój własny wynalazek. Jeśli wcześniej brali udział w jakichś bitwach na pewno nie były one tak brutalne, dla mnie było to kolejne pole walki jakich wiele się naoglądałem przez lata dawnego życia. Po chwili dostrzegłem go. To na pewno był on. Poznałem go po jego stroju, chociaż był umazany we krwi i ledwo trzymał się na nogach. W ułamku sekundy mój ikran go pochwycił i powróciliśmy do dżungli. Mieliśmy szczęście. Ulżyło mi na myśl, że moi towarzysze ocaleli, że nie mam ich krwi na swoich i tak już zbrukanych dawnymi czynami dłoniach. Naszego symbolicznego powrotu chyba nawet nie zauważono, chociaż mieliśmy napięte strzały w pogotowiu. Sawtute w dalszym ciągu byli pochłonięci gaszeniem pożaru. W tym momencie gigantyczna eksplozja zakłóciła połączenie przestraszając nasze ikrany, tak że niemal puściłem Hiroto pod roztaczającą się dżunglę, w ostatniej chwili zachowując trzeźwość umysłu, i tak już przeciążonego różnymi myślami. Byłem pewien, że to ludzie nieba jednak nas spostrzegli posyłając w naszą stronę rakietę, ale dalej żyliśmy, nikt nie był ranny. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę Piekielnych Wrót. Rafineria unobtanium stała w ogniu. Na'vi wznieśli radosne okrzyki. Nie było jednak czasu na przedwczesną radość, na zastanawianie się czy to zbiorniki z paliwem eksplodowały, czy też może Hiroto udało się uruchomić autodestrukcję egzoszkieletu. Wylądowaliśmy na małej polanie. Sprawdziłem mu puls. Żył. Kazałem Na'vi zabrać go do Domowego Drzewa, sam zaś udałem się do swojego laboratorium. Będąc już na miejscu uradowana Na'viyä wpadła mi w ramiona. Bardziej zaskoczył mnie jednak widok Grace i kilku Omatikaya, których rozpoznałem po proporcach u'imi z ich godłem klanowym. Nie było czasu na zadawanie zbędnych pytań, to nie czas i miejsce na pogawędki. Powiedziałem jedynie, że uratowaliśmy Hiroto i że żyje, chociaż nie dawałem mu nadziei, tak jak i sobie. Czym prędzej chciałem wskoczyć w swój kombinezon. Otworzyłem wnękę oraz walizkę z częściami. Było wszystko czego potrzebowałem. Montaż zajął mi mniej czasu, niż się tego spodziewałem. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe podszedłem do Na'viyä całując ją namiętnie, po czym dotknąłem tył jej głowy, tak, że oparliśmy nasze czoła, i powiedziałem półgłosem:

- Eywa ngahu ma Na'viyä Tirea.

Spojrzałem jej jeszcze głęboko w oczy, ten widok był dla mnie tak wyjątkowy, jak nasze pierwsze spotkanie, jakbym wiedział, że widzę ją po raz ostatni w tym ciele, zapewne i ona pomyślała dokładnie to samo. Łzy z jej niewinnych oczu przypieczętowały moje spostrzeżenie, po czym odwróciłem się inicjując połączenie ze Zbroją Eywy.  
Pancerz zamknął się automatycznie, po chwili nastąpiło połączenie. Setki igieł wbiło mi się w rdzeń kręgowy oraz w obwodowe nerwy kończyn i ogona. Ból był ogromny, ale nie wydałem z siebie żadnego krzyku, jedynie lekko tracąc równowagę. Tak, to jest to, nareszcie po tylu latach pracy wszystko gotowe. Po odzyskaniu kontroli usłyszałem głos:

_"Megnetic armor protection Activity. Re__gistration of vital processes Activity . __Motor coordination Activity.  
Power of siut Activity."_

Tak, teraz już wiem, że wszystko działa jak należy, czas się zabawić . Wyszedłem z laboratorium w pełnym uzbrojeniu, na plecach miałem karabin magnetyczny, miał znacznie większego kopa, niż ten w exo Hiroto.

Omatikaya na mój widok uklękli wznosząc ręce w stronę nieba i śpiewając jakąś pieśń. Grace i Na'viyä również były pod wrażeniem mojego wdzianka, mimo to nic nie powiedziały. Nakazałem Na'vi przestać śpiewać:

- Powstańcie, wracajcie do swoich rodzin. Ruszam wesprzeć naszych braci i siostry.

Nie posłuchali, tak jak się tego spodziewałem. Byli równie zdeterminowani jak ja, by bronić swojego domu. Nie było czasu na kłótnie. Jeden z Na'vi udał się z Grace do Kelutral Omatikaya. Reszta ruszyła ze mną. Radar na monitorze wskazał mi perfekcyjnie miejsce walki, zlokalizowałem również Smoka C-21, na szczęście nie dotarł jeszcze na miejsce chociaż był już bardzo blisko. Kombinezon dawał mi sprawność, dzięki której mogłem skakać na odległości o jakich nawet mi się nie śniło, jednak miałem rację odnośnie przebudowy tych kończyn. Biegłem jak szalony, cała koordynacja kombinezonu była znakomita, każdy ruch był pozbawiony ciężkości, wszystko było perfekcyjnie skoordynowane. Ogon jako balans korpusu spisywał się znakomicie, a czterostawowe kończyny nadawały niewiarygodnej sprawności. Zostawiłem moich towarzyszy daleko w tyle, dzięki czemu mogłem w pełni skupić się na walce, nie mógłbym spokojnie walczyć mając świadomość, że Na'viyä mogła by zostać ranna lub by zginęła. Odepchnąłem szybko tę myśl wskakując na gałąź pobliskiego drzewa. Tego typu ruch był dla mnie bułką z masłem. Po chwili byłem już na szczycie drzewa. Widok nie był pomyślny. Jeźdźcy ikranów zasypywali wprawdzie gradem strzał teren wycinki lasu, lecz w ułamku sekundy sami stali się ofiarami. Kunsìp apxa posłał w ich stronę całą serię rakiet zabijając samsiyu i ich wierne banshee. Ocaleni rozproszyli się na wszystkie strony.  
Zeskoczyłem z drzewa przewyższającego wzrostem dawne ziemskie sekwoje, bez najmniejszego szwanku dla zdrowia. Egzoszkielet zamortyzował zeskok po raz kolejny ukazując swoje możliwości. Ponownie rzuciłem się w wir biegu z całej szybkości, balansując ogonem zachowanie równowagi. Z naprzeciwka wybiegali w moją stronę Na'vi. Co niektórzy zatrzymywali się nie wiedząc, kim jestem, przypuszczalnie biorąc mnie za nowego demona Sawtute. Sięgnąłem po swoją broń krzycząc _"Txopu rä'ä si, ma __smukan sì smuke__!"_, co nieco ich uspokoiło. Walka trwała w najlepsze. Smok C-21 pruł z całej siły wszystkimi karabinami Gatlinga jakie miał na pokładzie. Musiałem koniecznie odciągnąć go w inne miejsce. Większość żołnierzy była już martwa, jedynie PZM-y stanowiły zagrożenie, ale nie miały najmniejszych szans z moim gnatem. Pociski przeszywały je na wylot, a próbujący się wydostać z kabin operatorzy kończyli równie marnie. Przeładowałem broń oddając celne i szybkie strzały ponownie przechylając szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę. Na'vi radośnie wiwatowali bojowymi okrzykami na moją cześć. Ponownie uwierzyli w siebie posyłając lawinę strzał w ludzi nieba. Dopiero teraz przekonałem się jak zabójczą maszynę skonstruowałem. Zbroja Eywy była w oczach Na'vi swoistym artefaktem, który odbudował ich morale. Nagle Smok C-21 przerwał ostrzał, zapewne plan dowódcy zabrania na pokład dodatkowych sił spalił na panewce i rozważano teraz, czy zaryzykować lądowanie po resztki żołnierzy. Po chwili kunsìp apxa zaczął się oddalać, doskonale wiedziałem gdzie leci, nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Już miałem ruszyć w jego stronę, gdy nagle usłyszałem głos Na'viyä. Nie mogłem jednak jej dostrzec. Było zbyt gwarnie od okrzyków zarówno Na'vi, jak i Sawtute. Kolejny nie-demon biegł w moją stronę posyłając całą serię z GAU-90, krzyk operatora z głośnika zagłuszył odgłos wydobywany z jego broni. Zapewne miało mnie to wystraszyć. Trafiła kosa na kamień. Przeskoczyłem ponad PZM-m wbijając ostrze na końcu ogona w ciało naiwnego żołnierza. W tym momencie spostrzegłem jak kolejny PZM obiera kogoś na cel. To była ona. Biegłem z całej siły. Przed oczami miałem nasze wspólne chwile, byłem maksymalnie skoncentrowany, teraz liczyła się tylko ona, zdążyłem w ostatniej chwili wbiegając prosto na linię strzału, krzycząc przy tym na całe gardło jej imię. Te sekundy zdawały mi się wiecznością. Przykryłem ją całym sobą. Pole siłowe jednak nie wytrzymało i kilka pocisków zrobiło wgłębienia w pancerzu, w okolicach łopatek, wgniatając mi się w i tak już mocno obolałe ciało, ale nie przejmowałem się tym, pocieszała mnie świadomość, że ma Na'viyä Tirea jest cała i zdrowa. Gdy operatorowi skończyła się amunicja gwałtownie wbiegłem na PZM rozbijając ręką szybę i wydzierając żołnierza z wnętrza maszyny. Trzymałem go za gardło patrząc mu prosto w oczy i myśląc jak go ukarać za to co zamierzał zrobić. Szybka śmierć byłaby zdecydowanie zbyt łagodna, zważywszy jednak na okoliczności i brak czasu powiedziałem mu:

- Masz dziś szczęście.

Po czym przystawiłem mu giwerę do głowy pociągając za spust. Siła wystrzału była na tyle duża, że rozerwało mu nie tylko głowę, ale i połowę korpusu ciała. Obryzgany krwią i resztkami jego mózgu powiedziałem do bezwładnych zwłok będących jeszcze chwilę temu najemnikiem RDA:

- Mam nadzieję, że bawiłeś się równie przednio jak ja dupku.

W tym momencie podbiegła do mnie Na'viyä:

- Jack, przestań, przerażasz mnie swoim okrucieństwem!

- To jest wojna i przetrwa silniejszy. Tak było, jest i będzie. Nie ma czasu na skrupuły. Zabijasz albo giniesz.

- Ocaliłeś mnie. Kocham Cię Jack. _- mówiła to ze łzami w oczach._

- Większość Sawtute nie żyje, mimo to dalej jest tu niebezpiecznie. Wracaj do domu, nie chce by coś Ci się stało.

- Nie, nigdy, nie mogę Cie zostawić. Chcę walczyć. Też jestem tsamsiyu. Będę z tobą do końca ma Jack, tak jak Ci obiecałam.

- Wielu Na'vi jest rannych, pomóż im, oni bardziej potrzebują twojej pomocy. Wysłuchaj mnie.

- Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi że wrócisz, że znowu poczuje dotyk twoich ust. Nie chce Cię stracić!

Nagle poczułem strzał w plecy. Jakiś niedobitek w PZM zaczął mnie kroić z GAU-90. Strzały były tak silne, że przewróciłem się, moja broń wypadła mi z ręki, usłyszałem głos w kombinezonie:

_ "The field strength at a critical level"._

__Na'viyä chwyciła moją broń strzelając w stronę nie-demona dość niecelnie, ale zdołała go powalić. Operator był cały. Szybko wyskoczył z kokpitu i w tym momencie przelatująca włócznia przybiła go do pobliskiego drzewa. Podbiegł do nas wojownik, który rzucił ów włócznią. Był to Txantsana. Zdołałem wstać o własnych siłach.

- Widzę was.  
- Nic Ci nie jest ma Jack? !  
- Twój widok powalił mnie z nóg.  
- Skxaung! To wyglądało strasznie, a ty robisz sobie żarty?  
- Przepraszam... Widzę Cię bracie. Jak wygląda sytuacja?

- Nie-demony zostały pokonane, nieliczni Sawtute kryją się w lesie, damy im radę, ale kunsìp apxa pozostaje niepokonany.

- Zbierzcie rannych, zajmij się swoją siostrą. Pokonam kunsìp apxa. Eywa ngahu.

- Eywa ngahu ma tsmukan.

Już miałem ruszyć by pokonać ostatniego wroga, kiedy Na'viyä powiedziała:

- Twoja broń ma Jack.

- Dziękuję. Kocham Cię najdroższa.

Naładowany emocjami ruszyłem w stronę Smoka C-21, był ok kilometr ode mnie, w oddali słyszałem ryk jego silników. Biegłem z całych sił chociaż byłem ranny, ale było to nieistotne, musiałem zdążyć na czas. Nie mogłem pozwolić by Smok C-21 dotarł przede mną do Drzewa-Domu Omatikaya. Ujrzałem czarną smugę dymu w pobliżu. Nie mogłem jednak sprawdzić, kto tam walczył, to zapewne zgliszcza PZM-ów, a zniszczenie Smoka C-21 było najwyższym priorytetem. Byłem już blisko, ale kunsìp apxa był zbyt wysoko bym mógł mu zagrozić, musiałem go sprowokować, tak aby obniżył lot. Wybiegłem przed Smoka C-21. Domowe Drzewo było już bardzo blisko. Dostrzegłem wojowników lecących na ikranach z naprzeciwka, tego się obawiałem, aby przed nimi zdążyć. Wystawili się na pewną śmierć. Kunsìp apxa ponownie rozpoczął ostrzał. To była moja ostatnia szansa.  
W magazynku miałem jeszcze tylko kilka naboi, wystrzeliłem je w stronę kokpitu . Pociski trafiły głównego pilota. Ogromny śmigłowiec zaczął tracić na wysokości, po chwili jednak drugi pilot zdołał wyrównać lot, ale ten krótki moment wystarczył mi aby zebrać siły na oddanie skoku. Ręką zdołałem chwycić krawędź tylnego wirnika. Wspiąłem się na dach. Ulewny deszcz i śliska nawierzchnia utrudniały sprawę, ale byłem przygotowany i na taką okoliczność. Przyssawki na stopach kończyn rozwiązały ten problem. Moja obecność została szybko zauważona. Awaryjny właz w dachu śmigłowca został otwarty i jakiś głupek próbował zrobić mi krzywdę strzelając do mnie z pistoletu. Podbiegłem wkopując go z powrotem do środka. Otwór był dość wąski, chociaż byłem większy od ludzi nieba zdołałem wskoczyć do środka zwężając ramiona i nogi. Wewnątrz było sporo miejsca. W stojących przy ścianach PZM-ach byli już operatorzy gotowi do akcji, ale wiedziałem, że nie otworzą podłogi tak gwałtownie. Kilkunastu innych żołnierzy nie przeżyłoby upadku z takiej wysokości. Nie miałem już amunicji. Wysunąłem oba ostrza krzycząc: _"Rock'n'Roll!"_ Chłopaki były bez szans. Po chwili wszyscy nie żyli. Najbardziej spanikowani byli jak na ironię Ci w PZM-ach, którzy z niezrozumiałych dla mnie powodów zaczęli opuszczać swoje blaszaki. Tych załatwiłem ogonem. Wysiłek walki okazał się jednak i dla mnie bardzo duży. Ekran monitora oznajmił mi poważny wewnętrzny krwotok. Adrenalina już mi nie wystarczała do utrzymania koncentracji. Musiałem szybko wymyślić, jak zniszczyć śmigłowiec. Masywne stalowe drzwi oddzielające ładownię od kokpitu były nie do ruszenia. Wyjście górnym włazem również nie wchodziło w rachubę. Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem skoczyć otworem podłogowym dla PZM-ów. Coraz bardziej odczuwałem swoje rany, w takim stanie nie miałem szans przeżyć upadku z tej wysokości, ale już dawno przekroczyłem granicę zza której nie było powrotu. Moje życie za wolność tego świata. Podbiegłem na tył ładowni, gdzie za metalową siatką mieściła się mała zbrojownia. Znalazłem mój obiekt pożądania. Skrzynka z granatami na dolnej półce. Chwyciłem jeden z nich, po czym podszedłem do wajchy awaryjnej otwierającej podbrzusze Smoka C-21. Trupy martwych żołnierzy wyleciały na zewnątrz. Odpiąłem zawleczkę rzucając granat do zbrojowni, po czym sam wyskoczyłem na zewnątrz. Ostatkiem sił starałem się skoncentrować, aby zamortyzować upadek, jednak wysokość i obrażenia przerosły moje możliwości. Fala uderzeniowa była tak potężna, że zmiotła mnie mimo to, że zdołałem wyskoczyć w porę oraz uszkodziła znacznie mój pancerz wywołując kolejne wewnętrzna krwotoki. Gdy upadłem plecami na ziemię do ust napłynęła mi krew. Chociaż byłem Na'vi i miałem kości wzbogacone włóknem węglowym, wiedziałem, że mam połamane żebra oraz kości udowe, strzałkowe i piszczelowe w obydwu nogach. Początkowo ogłoszony podczołgałem się do jakiegoś powalonego pnia opierając się o niego, i w tej chwili zobaczyłem otaczającą mnie kałużę krwi wypływającą z zakamarków pancerza. Wiedziałem, że to już koniec, przewidywałem taki scenariusz, mimo to dopiero teraz w obliczu śmierci odczułem trwogę... Co, jak to, czy jaaaaa... nie, nie chcę, dlaczego teraz... proszę akurat w momencie gdy znalazłem spokój w życiu pełnym zła. Spojrzałem na swój pancerz, był prawie w rozsypce, z pęknięć nie przestawała sączyć się krew... ostatkiem sił udało mi się zdjąć hełm... Deszcz padał w dalszym ciągu, rozszerzając czerwoną plamę pod moim ciałem... Był już zmrok, bioluminescencja zaczęła rozświetlać się swoim własnym światłem. W oddali ujrzałem płonące zgliszcza Smoka C-21. Poczułem ulgę. Udało mi się. Na'vi są bezpieczni. Zdrajcy nie żyją. Wypełniłem swoje przeznaczenie. Leżałem tak oparty o konar czekając na śmierć... czułem, że jest coraz bliżej, w pewnym momencie usłyszałem znajomy głos:

_''Living activities on a critical level ... administration of morphine activated''_

Po podaniu morfiny ból nieco zmalał, ale i tak był nie do zniesienia, otwarte złamania dawały o sobie znać... Nie mając już siły na utrzymywanie głowy oparłem ją, ale jeszcze raz zdołałem zerknąć na roztaczający się przede mną krajobraz. Na moment deszcz nieco ustał, a chmury odrobinę się rozeszły. Ujrzałem fragment nieba pełnego gwiazd, a blask Polifema oświetlił moje zdeformowane ciało. Nie dane mi było ujrzeć mojego ostatniego zachodu słońca, ale ten widok był równie piękny, miałem wrażenie, że to Eywa w podzięce podarowała mi ten widok, dopiero teraz uwierzyłem w jej istnienie. Nie mogłem już prawie oddychać, każdy wdech był potwornym bólem. Co bym dał, gdyby teraz jakimś cudem udało mi się... nie to niemożliwe, ale chociaż gdyby ona tu była... Nie chcę umierać sam, nie teraz gdy ją poznałem... w pewnej chwili kogoś zobaczyłem, to była... nie niestety to tylko... Jestem sam. Taki się narodziłem i teraz sam umrę, dopiero teraz poznałem jaki jest sens życia. Sensem życia jest... śmierć. Każdy do niej dąży, zbliża się ona nieustająco do każdego, nadając każdej chwili wyjątkowe znacznie. Jakże życie staje się piękne, gdy ma się je zaraz stracić... Hmmm, zawsze marzyłem by poznać kosmos... może teraz... Wszystko staje się ciemne... ból już całkowicie zmalał i dziwne bo już nie widzę mojego życia tylko pustkę, ale jeśli mnie teraz słyszysz lub nie, Na'viyä kocham Cię...

KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI

Podczas lotu spytałem się Sevina Tute:

- W jaki sposób mój ikran się tu znalazł?

- Wiesz, że są wierne do końca. Gdy przenosiliśmy twoje ciało pod Drzewo Dusz nie spuszczał Cię z oczu.

- Tak , jak i ty.

Ponownie ujrzałem jej cudowny uśmiech, jakiego nie spodziewałem się już zobaczyć. Po chwili byliśmy na miejscu. Wylądowawszy dostrzegliśmy Na'vi sporządzających nosze, w których leżeli ranni, ale też i martwi wojownicy. Na małym wzgórzu nieopodal dostrzegłem kilku Na'vi. Był wśród nich olo'eyktan Txura i jego syn Txantsana, oraz ojciec Sevina Tute - Lehrrapa Swirä. Udaliśmy się do nich. Poczułem ulgę, widząc że ocaleli.

- Widzimy was.

- I my was widzimy. _- powiedział wódz w imieniu swoim i reszty samsiyu. _Jesteś wielkim wojownikiem Hiroto. Bez pomocy twojej i Jack-a nie pokonalibyśmy Sawtute. Ocaliliście życie wielu Na'vi.

- Mimo to miałem nadzieję, że mniej braci i sióstr dziś polegnie.

- Nie smuć się ma 'itan. Zostaną zapamiętani na zawsze. Wojownik żyje po to, aby zginąć w walce. To hańby trzeba się bać, a nie śmierci.

- Co z Jack-m? Gdzie Na'viyä?

- Poległ. Moja córka zabrała jego ciało i poszła go pochować w samotności w ich ulubione miejsce. Musi teraz odnaleźć spokój. Nie sądzę, abyśmy ją dziś spotkali.

Biedna Na'viyä. Mam nadzieję, że odnajdzie ukojenie i sens życia. Moje serce z jednej strony przepełniała radość na myśl, że oboje z Sevina ocaleliśmy, i jednocześnie pękało z rozpaczy na myśl o Na'viyä Tirea i innych braciach i siostrach, którzy stracili dziś kogoś w rodzinie. Ta rana w mojej duszy z pewnością nigdy się nie zagoi i będzie bardziej bolesna i odczuwalna, niż wszystkie rany cielesne razem wzięte, jakie odczułem przez szereg lat swojego życia. Obeszliśmy teren pobojowiska. Deszcz i krew zmieniły ziemię pod naszymi stopami w mieszaninę czerwonego błota. Dzień chylił się ku końcowi. Udaliśmy się jeszcze z Sevina do klanu Omatikaya, przelatując po drodze w pobliżu Piekielnych Wrót. Ulewny deszcz zagasił pożar. Znad zgliszcz unosiły się tumany dymu. Pośrodku stała Walkiria otoczona przez nieliczne PZM-y. Trwała ewakuacja. Oby już nigdy nie powrócili. Obraliśmy kierunek na Domowe Drzewo Omatikaya. Tuż przed nim dostrzegłem dym. Ujrzałem nasze laboratorium. Było całkowicie zniszczone. Obawiałem się tego widoku, niestety był on prawdziwy. Czym prędzej doleciawszy na miejsce wybiegłem naprzeciw Sylwanin. Ucieszyłem się widząc ją całą i zdrową.

- Witaj bracie Na'vi, przyjacielu Omatikaya. Widzę Cię.

- Też Cię widzę Sylwanin. Co z Grace?

- Jest tam.

Odwróciłem głowę widząc Grace w jej avatarze. Była zaskoczona moim widokiem.

- Wszystko w porządku Grace?

- Tak, twoja rada była bardzo mądra. Mój avatar został przeniesiony do Domowego Drzewa, po czym udałam się do laboratorium Jack-a. Wysłałam Parkerowi oświadczenie, że muszą opuścić Pandorę albo zginą. Na wieść, że Na'vi pozwolili mi zostać uznał mnie za zdrajcę. Z rozkazu Quaritcha zniszczono nasze laboratorium. Gdyby nie Jack w swoim kombinezonie Omatikaya straciliby swój dom, zaś tobie zawdzięczam swoje życie..., _(mówiąc to zaczęła płakać) _ale jak to możliwe, że i ty... żyjesz?

- Odwiedź nasz klan. Nasza Tsahìk wyjaśni Ci co się ze mną stało, ja... nie umiem... nie umiem Grace tego opisać, ani jako Na'vi, ani jako niegdysiejszy naukowiec.

Po chwili odezwała się Sylwanin.

- Poświęcił się jak Ryanlorenz. Pozostaną w pamięci Omatikaya na zawsze. Także u ciebie mamy dług wdzięczności Hiroto.

- Nie musicie mi dziękować. Cieszę się, że wasz klan jest bezpieczny. Czy Tsew i Ateyo już wrócili?

- Nie. I już nie wrócą.

- A twój ojciec?

Bałem się zadać to pytanie. Sylwanin uśmiechnęła się odrobinę. Pożegnaliśmy się w milczeniu udając się do naszego domu, gdzie akurat witano przybyłych wojowników, zarówno żywych jak i martwych. Chociaż był to dzień zwycięstwa nikt nie myślał o świętowaniu. Wszyscy mieli łzy w oczach, były to zarówno łzy szczęścia jak i łzy rozpaczy. Gorycz życia przemieszała się do pary z jego słodyczą. Udaliśmy się do wnętrza Domowego Drzewa, gdzie Na'vi wznosili pieśni ku czci poległych samsiyu. Usiadłem obok Tsahìk Loratskxe, patrząc na nasz klanowy monument.

- Ma sa'nok.

- Tak Hiroto?

- Tsew i Ateyo umarli.

- Miałam nadzieję, że ich rany nie były śmiertelne. Wspomnę o nich Eywie w żałobnych pieśniach.

- Tak wiele braci i sióstr straciły w zaledwie jeden dzień oba kalany. Czy było warto?

- Nie należy pytać o takie rzeczy. Dziś byliśmy wojownikami i jedynie śmierć była dla nas pewna.

- Ale tak nie powinno być. Gdyby Sawtute nie przybyli, Na'vi żyli by w spokoju. Czuję się współwinny tej tragedii.

- Nie mów tak. Eywa zesłała nam ciebie i Jack-a. Gdyby nie wy..., strach pomyśleć co by z nami było.

Nie odpowiedziałem na te słowa. Pozostawiliśmy Tsahìk pogrążoną w pieśniach i medytacji. Wyszliśmy z Sevina na gałąź, gdzie żegnaliśmy się wczoraj, nie wiedząc jak będzie wyglądała ta chwila w dniu dzisiejszym, czy będzie nam jeszcze dane podziwiać wspólnie bioluminescencję Pandory. Deszcz przestał padać, chmury się rozeszły a blask Polifema oświetlił Domowe Drzewo oraz nas oboje przytulonych do siebie i wpatrzonych w horyzont. Sevina powiedziała spokojnym głosem:

- Pokój ma Hiroto. Burza ucichła.

- Mam nadzieję, że w oddali nie zbiera się jeszcze gwałtowniejsza.


	21. Epilog

Czas Wielkiego Smutku dobiegł końca. Żałoba nie trwała długo, ale pamięć o poległych samsiyu pozostała. Zdecydowano, że będzie przekazywana w pieśniach kolejnym pokoleniom, tak jak dzieje o Sorukä Aymaktoyu. Życie w obu klanach powróciło do dawnego spokojnego trybu. Grace nie przeszła ścieżki życia Eywy, mimo to była w pełni szczęśliwa. Dalej prowadziła szkołę, ucząc zarówno dzieci Omatikaya, jak i Eywayä Eweng. Pomagałem jej w zajęciach. Myliłem się sądząc, że wzajemne konwersacje nie będą już potrzebne, że Na'vi nie będą chcieli uczyć się języka Sawtute za okrucieństwa, jakie od nich doznali. Chęć wiedzy o naszym dawnym świecie pozostawała silna. Nie mogliśmy im odmówić, po tym jak sami nauczyli nas widzieć. Jednak postanowiliśmy z Grace nie niepokoić Na'vi przykrymi faktami jakie miały miejsce na Ziemi na przestrzeni wieków. Już dość się wycierpieli. Skupiliśmy się wyłącznie na miłych i przydatnych tematach. Cieszyło mnie uczenie innych, tak jak samemu sprawiała mi radość nauka od ma Sevina Tute. Nigdy nie zapomnę jednego dnia, niby nie różniącego się od pozostałych dni, ale jednak był on wyjątkowy i cudowny. Mój aniołek oznajmił mi, że zostanę ojcem. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Gwałtowny dreszcz przebiegł mi przez całe ciało, tak że upadłem z wrażenia na ziemię. Objąłem stopy mojej Pani tuląc doń twarz i płacząc pełnią szczęścia. Nie spodziewałem się tak wielkiej nagrody od Eywy, że obdarzy mnie i Sevina cząstką życia nas samych. Urodziła nam się córka. Była tak piękna, jak jej mama. Nazwaliśmy ją po babci Eana Tanhi. Nie tylko dla nas los był tak łaskawy. Również Na'viyä Tirea była brzemienna, nosząc pod sercem owoc miłości swojego życia. Niedługo po narodzinach naszego dziecka na świat przyszedł syn Jack-a i Na'viyä. Nazwała go na cześć jego ojca Hì'i Jack. Od tego dnia radość powróciła na twarz Na'viyä Tirea, nie była już smutna jak dawniej, chociaż straciła muntxatan, syn wypełnił pustkę w jej doświadczonym przez los życiu. Czas płynął teraz znacznie szybciej. Grace ponownie sama prowadziła szkołę, zawsze jednak mogła liczyć na wsparcie ze strony Sylwanin. Musiałem odnaleźć się teraz w nowej życiowej roli, co okazało się dla mnie o dziwo łatwe, chociaż przyznaje bałem się, czy podołam temu wyzwaniu. Postanowiłem sobie również, że będę wspierał Na'viyä Tirea i jej syna, próbując zastąpić mu ojca, na co Sevina nie tylko przystała, ale była dumna z tego pomysłu, jako pięknego gestu zarówno dla Jack-a jak i Na'viyä Tirea, a ona sama również wyraziła zgodę, widocznie nurtowało ją gdzieś głęboko w sercu, że Hì'i Jack nie miał ojca. Kto wie, może nasze dzieci zostaną w przyszłości parą? Nie chciałem jednak wyprzedzać faktów. Na wszystko przyjdzie jeszcze czas...

Koniec


End file.
